Wish Upon a Star
by Girlwonder3
Summary: Things changed when a shooting star hits Azura and Anya wishes that Marcus was happy, Marcus wishes to communicate with Dom and Adam, Sam and Baird wishes to see life through each other's perspective, Cole wants his mother, and Carmine wants to see Ben and Anthony again. Their wishes gets granted and chaos ensues!
1. Baird and Sam

"BAIRD!" an angry female voice called out. Baird, the sarcastic blonde mechanic didn't take his eyes off a object he was fixing just as Sam, an Australian woman with light dark skin and Delta Squad member, came bursting inside, holding a basket filled with clothes with black oil on them. She threw them in the ground, finally causing Baird to turn around with a mean look on his face.

"May I help you madam?" Baird asked in an annoyed tone.

"What did I say about wiping your filthy hands on my clothes?" Sam asked angrily.

"I forgot, I really wasn't paying attention at your usual rabbling nonsense."

Sam glared at him and folded her arms over her chest.

"Baird I'm sick and tired of washing these tough stains so now YOU are gonna do it!"

"Absolutely not! I'm busy and I'm not your butler. So why don't you turn your annoying self around and leave me alone so I can concentrate," complained Baird.

"Oh trust me. I would love not being here right now but you always have to cook up some scheme for me to come back here and argue with you. And it's very annoying," groaned Sam.

"You are very annoying. Everyone here is very annoying. I wish I can have some peace and quiet but no! I'm always dealing with a bitchy person who can't even knock when they barge in."

Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

"Baird if there was a medal for biggest sarcastic asshole in the world, you would definitely win first place," said Sam.

"Thanks I actually consider that a compliment."

Sam rolled her eyes and watched him screw in some bolts.

"What is so important that you are working on that can't wait until you wash my clothes?"

"I'm building something to shut you up. It's pretty important actually," groaned Baird.

Sam did a sarcastic laugh before walking towards the door.

"Ya know Baird, I always wondered. Why are you such a prick?"

Baird didnt respond. He was hammering something down. Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

"I asked you a question!"

Baird put his hammer down and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Sam, I swear the world would be so much better if you were to just can it for once. Every single day I have to deal with you and I feel like life would be easier for me if you would just leave me alone! Now please will you scram and bother someone else please?!"

Sam growled quietly before bawling up her shirt and throwing at the back of his head. Baird groaned loudly before throwing the shirt back at her. Sam stormed out his room and leaned back on the wall. She couldn't stand the asshole. They had nothing in common and Baird was always such a dick towards her. Well not just her, everyone else except Cole and she never knew why. But who can hate Cole? He was a loveable guy with an enthusiastic attitude. How can he...be friends with a stuck up asshole like Baird? Sam just couldn't understand that.

"Hey Sam."

Sam jumped before realizing it was only Clayton Carmine who just stepped out his room. He was wearing his helmet and a tight black tank top with blue jeans.

"Oh hey Carmine," Sam greeted back with a unhappy tone.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Just had another argument with Captain Smartass in here," replied Sam. Carmine chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah. That's Baird for ya. Well I was heading to the bar. Do you wanna grab a drink...and maybe talk about it?" he asked her. Sam thought about it. She could use a drink or too and it was only Carmine. She could trust him.

"Alright sure. I'm down for it," replied Sam. Carmine patted her back before they walked towards the elevator and headed inside. As soon as the doors closed, Baird quietly stepped outside and looked towards the elevator. He heard their whole conversation from inside his room and had a frown on his face.

"Wish that could had been me instead of him," he whispered to himself. He rubbed the back of his head before heading back inside.


	2. Reliving Past Memories

Marcus was sitting alone on the edge of his bed, looking at the wall. Its been over a couple of years since the Locust and Lambent were destroyed along with his father Adam. Not to mention the death of close friend Dom. Marcus misses them so much that he often distances himself away from other people including Anya sometimes. Marcus never knew that all of what has happen to him would hit him that hard like a ton of bricks. He barely even sleeps because he keeps having nightmares. Anya worries about him everyday and tries to comfort him as best she can but sometimes she doesn't succeed. Marcus sighed just as Anya came inside and stood near the door. Marcus didn't look at her still and looked down at the ground. Anya frowned before slowly sitting next to him. She softly rubbed his back, hoping he would look at her but no hope.

"Marcus...what's wrong?"

Marcus remained quiet. Anya frowned even more.

"Marcus please say something. I know you don't like talking about your feelings but I'm here to talk to. You can't bottle your emotions like that."

Marcus rubbed his face before looking at the wall again. "I really miss my father and Dom. Sometimes...I really wish I can go back in time and have a better relationship with my father. I also wish I could had stopped Dom before-

Marcus stopped talking as his conversation was turning back towards Dom and his father. Anya knew he didn't want to finish and leaned her head on his shoulder as she held his hand. Marcus slowly looked at Anya with a sad look. Anya didn't notice as she was facing a different direction.

"You know Marcus...I'm sure your father would want you to be happy again. It was the only thing he ever wanted you to be. And Dom? He's also in a better place. With his wife and the kids. Having a blast and watching you live your life. And I'm still here by your side. I always was and always will be."

Marcus nodded before looking at Anya again, catching her eyes. She had the prettiest eyes ever. Marcus could stare into them all day.

"Thanks Anya."

"No problem. You wanna eat at the mess hall?" Anya asked him. Marcus grunted.

"I'll meet you there," he replied quietly. Anya nodded and got up out the room, shutting the door behind her. Marcus opened up his drawer and pulled out a picture of him and Dom together when they were young. Marcus couldn't stop crying Every time he look at this picture. It just made his heart melt. Both so happy and close. Marcus wiped the tears from his eyes before putting the picture away.

"Oh Dom...I miss you."

Meanwhile at the bar, Carmine and Sam were together, talking about Sam's altercation with Baird today. Carmine was listening to every word, nodding when she asked him questions. They just had two beers already and already in their third one.

"So after he told me that, I just threw my shirt at him and left his room. I mean, he could be such an obnoxious jerk you know!" exclaimed Sam before she drank half her beer down. Carmine nodded and drank some more too. "Yeah he's something alright. Always has a stick up his ass."

Sam giggled making Carmine smile. Sam had the cutest laugh and an amazing tough accent. Something about it made Carmine a little hard.

"You know Carmine, you are a great listener. I'm glad I had this drink with you," Sam said happily.

"Me too I'm having a good time with you. Maybe we can do this again sometime," suggested Carmine. Sam nodded before finishing the rest of her beer. Out of nowhere, Cole came beside with a usual happy smile on his face. "What's up you guys? Cole Train in the house!" Cole greeted excitedly. Sam smiled before giving Cole a hug and Carmine a fist bump.

"How are ya Cole?" asked Sam.

"Good as ever baby. Just grabbing some beer for me and Baird here," replied Cole.

"How come Assface ain't down here to get his own beer?" asked Sam.

"Probably jealous you on a date with Clayton over here," teased Cole. That made Carmine blush visibly. Sam chuckled and shook her head.

"Naw Cole this is only us hanging out. Carmine thought it would be fun," said Sam.

"Yeah I know I know. Well I'll be upstairs. See you later for dinner," said Cole before he grabbed the two beers and headed outside to the elevators. That left Sam and Carmine alone again. Sam noticed Carmine's tattoo of his brothers on his arm and smiled.

"I really love that tattoo of yours. I think it's so sweet how you have that as a tribute to them."

Carmine saw his tattoo and grinned. "Yeah I love this too. I was just thinking about them today. Kind of one of the reasons I wanted to come down here. Have a drink and think of all the fun times I had with them," said Carmine.

"Got a story you wanna share?"

Carmine thought about it. He wasn't really in the spirit to talk about them now but the smile Sam was giving him made him feel a little happy. He sighed and grinned.

"Alright this was way back before the war started. Ben, Ant, and I were planning a prank on our brother Damien who was in the shower. We grabbed his clothes he was gonna wear after he got out and hid them inside the dirty clothes hamper filled with smelly socks and dirty laundry. Damien was pissed cuz he actually had a date tonight with a cute chick. He found his clothes in the hamper and they reeked so bad that even his date kept wrinkling her nose at him. Ben, Anthony, and I were laughing so hard after that happen but later he got us back. He poured honey all over us while we were sleeping and we were so sticky, we could barely take our clothes off," Carmine told Sam. Sam laughed at his story making Carmine smile more. Sam catch her breath before putting a hand in his shoulder.

"You know Carmine, you really are a funny guy. I really appreciate you hanging out with me," said Sam.

"Oh it's no problem really. I'm having a great time," agreed Carmine. They both looked into each other's eyes for a while. Carmine didn't know whether or not he should kiss her. He snapped out his thoughts once he heard someone come inside. It was no one but Baird. Sam saw him and groaned loudly. Baird saw them and rolled his eyes. He walked past them and sat far from them, having a talk with Dizzy. Sam couldn't help but frown and look at him. Baird was ignoring her as usual, grabbing him a shot of vodka. He drunk it down in one gulp and asked for more. Sam looked back at Carmine.

"Did you want to leave?" he asked her. Sam shook her head no.

"Let's have one more drink then we can go," she said. Carmine nodded and whistled at Dizzy, asking for two more beers. Dizzy nodded and gave them two more. Sam finished her beer down in a minute while Carmine drunk half. He noticed Baird looking at him in a mean way. Carmine raised an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Carmine. Baird looked away, drinking another shot. Sam turned to face him..

"Is there a problem Baird?" she asked him.

"Did I say there was a problem? No so mind your business," Baird hissed at her. Sam was taken aback at his words before flipping him off and turning back to Carmine.

"You sure you don't want to leave?" Carmine asked again. Sam sighed before nodding. As soon as they got up, Baird blurted out,"Be careful Carmine. She might nag your head off to death."

Sam stopped and looked at him. "One more word blondie, and I'm gonna smash that vodka glass over your head!"

Baird shudder in a mocking motion. "You won't do anything softie. Just curse and yell at me like every other bitchy person," Baird shot back. Sam was about to come towards until Carmine held her back.

"Look what's your problem? Why are you such an ass towards her?" Carmine asked angrily.

"I don't have a problem. I just like being an ass. You don't like it then oh well brainiac," said Baird. Carmine shook his head before opening the door. Sam and him left and Sam slammed the door shut. Baird looked at the door before frowning. Dizzy came by him and poured him another glass.

"Well that wasn't pretty," he chuckled. Baird shook his head.

"No Sam wasn't pretty. The conversation was just bad," said Baird. Dizzy snorted and shook his head.

"I think you had one too many."

Baird nodded in agreement. Outside he had an uncaring look on his face but inside he was feeling really bad. he hated hurting her feelings but he had to hide his feelings from her. Which was pretty hard since she was hanging with Carmine and it made him more jealous. Baird finished up his last glass before getting up and stumbling towards the door, heading towards the elevator.


	3. Baird's Thoughts

Fifteen minutes before Baird, Sam, and Carmine were in the bar:

Baird was still in his room, working on the same project earlier when Sam bursted inside. He had actually been working on it for two days straight. He wanted it just right. He was screwing more screws in when Cole came inside with two beers. Baird looked to see who it was before turning back around.

"Hey Cole."

"Got you beer while you were working. Figuring you was thirsty," said Cole as he handed him One.

"Thanks mother," said Baird. Cole chuckled before sitting on the couch, drinking half of his down. Baird put his screwdriver down and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey um...we're Sam and helmet head still down there?"

"You mean Carmine? Haha yeah they still down there, having a good time. He wasn't flirting with your girlfriend," teased Cole. Baird smirked at him.

"Sam is totally not my type."

Cole shook his head and drank some more. Baird went back to working on his project. Cole saw what he was looking at and got up.

"How much longer you working on that? You been doing this for a while now," said Cole.

"Just making sure it's going to look fine."

"What's it suppose to be anyway?"

"Something to make your hair grow back," replied Baird. Cole laugh loudly before shaking his head, sitting back down.

"Well you coming down to the mess hall later? I heard they are making chicken. And you know I love chicken," chuckled Cole.

"Yeah I might not. I don't feel like associating or being around a bunch of...strange looking people," said Baird.

"Oh come on it won't be so bad. Besides you need a break and I know you're hungry."

Baird sighed and thought about it. He really could use a break. He was working on this day and night and he was getting hungry. Chicken did sound good too.

"Alright Cole I'll go. Just a few minutes then I'm coming back here to work," said Baird.

"Hey fine by me."

Baird finished the rest of his beer before putting on the floor.

"I think I'm gonna get another one," said Baird as he stood up. He put on his shoes and a shirt along with his favorite blue goggles.

"Alright I'll be here. Have fun spying on your girlfriend," teased Cole. Baird have him a look before leaving. Couple minutes later he arrived outside the bar. He looked through the Windows and saw Carmine telling Sam a funny story about him and his brothers. Sam was smiling and laughing the entire time. Baird started to get more jealous at them. She was having more fun than he realized and that made him feel more down. He couldn't help but stare at Sam though. She looked so beautiful from where he was staring. She always had nice looking hair and pretty eyes. Those were the things that made him like her a lot. But it he couldn't let her know that. He hated being mean towards her but it was the only way to hide his true feelings. Tired of standing there watching, Baird finally entered the bar, causing Carmine to look at him. Sam groaned and Baird had to roll his eyes at them before sitting far away. Baird asked Dizzy to give him a shot of vodka and he gulped it down. He noticed Carmine talking to Sam and grew more upset. Baird glared at him just as Carmine looked at him.

"What?"

Baird didnt say anything. "Just wish you could scram so I could be alone with Sam," thought Baird.

"Is there a problem Baird?" Sam asked him. Baird snapped out his thoughts and tried to think of something.

"Did I say there was a problem? No so mind your business," Baird hissed at her. Sam frowned and turned back around. Man Baird felt really bad but he had to say that. He watched them get up together and tried to think of what to say back.

"Be careful Carmine. She might nag you to death," he blurted at them. Sam threatened him saying he would break his vodka glass over his head. Baird retaliated on her saying she wasn't gonna do nothing but Bitch at him like every other person. Carmine snapped at him before they left out the bar. Before they left, Baird caught Sam's face and she looked really hurt. Baird began feeling more sad inside and asked Dizzy for another shot.

"Well that wasn't pretty," he chuckled.

"Well Sam wasn't pretty. The conversation was just bad," said Baird. "What am I saying? Sam is pretty today. She always was. Why are you doing this?!" Baird thought in his head.

"I think you had enough to drink," said Dizzy. Baird snapped out his thoughts and nodded. Pretty soon, he got his drunk self up and headed back to his room, trying not to stumble into anything.


	4. What a day

Marcus and Anya were at the mess hall, eating dinner like everyone else. Today's dinner was chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. Marcus and Anya sat at a table near the window where they had a good view of the beach and the palm trees that were moving back and forth because of the wind. Marcus was silent the whole time, eating his food while looking at it. Anya watched him, barely eating. She felt a little better that he managed to stay out his room and eat some food. She didn't want to interrupt him but she felt like talking to him.

"So uh...how's the food?" she asked him.

"It's okay."

Anya nodded trying to think of something else.

"It's a nice day today isn't it? The sun is finally going down."

"Yeah like it does everyday," said Marcus. Anya smirked at him.

"Come on Marcus you can lighten up a little bit now. Is there anything you want to talk about? Anything?" Anya asked him. Marcus sighed and put his fork down before looking at her.

"Anya, you know I love you. But...there's just some things I rather not discuss because I'm afraid I'll get...depressed again and I don't want that right now. I'm trying to move on. I really am. But something keeps holding me back."

Anya frowned at his story and placed a hand on his hand gently. Compared to his hand, Anya's hand looked really small.

"Marcus it's time to move on. We finally have a life to ourselves now. I know we lost some important people..."

Anya's voice slowly trailed off. Her lips began quivering. "But...that didn't stop us. We won. And it's all thanks to your father. He was a hero Marcus. And he loved you very much. And the last thing he wanted was for you to be depressed and upset the whole time."

Marcus let out a breath before looking down at his half-eaten almost cold food as he shook his head.

"I know he wanted that. But it's not easy."

"It is easy! I'm here to help you. And that's what I'm gonna do. Tonight, how about we take a walk on the beach and sit by the waves. It helps calm me down and relieving me of stress," suggested Anya. Marcus slowly looked outside and saw the waves whooshing back and forth. He then glanced back at Anya who had a hopeful look on her face, waiting for a response. He did a small grin before nodding.

"Alright Anya. Anything for you," he said. That made Anya's heart warm up. She smiled big at him before they both stood up and put their plates near the sink before leaving. Meanwhile, Cole was sitting in Baird's room still, looking at a picture of him and his mother. He was in his Thrashball gear while his mother was standing beside him, wearing a plaid red dress and her gray hair was in a ponytail. They both looked so happy together. Cole had been staring at that picture for minutes. He always carried that picture with him. Cole really missed her a lot. Sometimes he would write letters about him and wouldn't show them to no one. Sometimes he feels like she's still there with him but he knew it was all in his head. The most part he hated was how people thought he was always happy but in the inside, he was in a lot of heartache and pain. But he had a really good way to keep his pain down by hanging with friends or making people smile. Cole kept staring at the picture in his hand, almost starting to cry. Tears were forming in his eyes and he watched as one teardrop fell in the picture. Cole wiped his eyes and sniffed. He could really use a hug right now from someone. When he heard footsteps approaching the door, he quickly tucked his picture back into his shirt pocket and waited to see who it was at the door. The door opened and it was Baird. Cole smirked as he saw him stumble to his bed and immediately laid on his stomach. Cole shook his head and stood next to him.

"Pretty bad at the bar huh?"

"Leave me alone." groaned Baird. Cole chuckled and patted his back.

"Don't worry Baird. I'll tuck you in nice and easy," teased Cole as he laid a blanket over him. Baird groaned as he held his stomach.

"Advice Cole. Never take four shots of Dizzy's vodka. I can feel that shit tossing and turning inside of me. Feels like vomit is gonna erupt out of me any second," he complained. Cole took a step back.

"I guess you won't be eating tonight then. You better get some sleep. I'll check on you later," said Cole.

Baird waved at him goodbye before slowly turning on his stomach. He was glad he was alone now. He was starting to think about Sam. He knew he was harsh on her but it's a habit when he's around cute chicks like that. He always has to say something disrespectful and he hated it. Part of the reason why he evades certain people. Baird used all the strength he could to sit up in the bed and take the blanket off him. His stomach churned loudly and he felt like he was gonna puke. Before he could make it to the bathroom, he vomited all over the floor. Baird groaned before taking one of his shirts and wiping the floor with it, making a even bigger mess. He rolled his eyes before looking over to the side of the room where he saw Sam's dirty laundry in the basket that he never washed. He walked towards it and knelt next to it. It was all covered in grease and oil from Baird. Baird picked up the basket and set it on the bed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he groaned," But it's only right for Sam. Maybe she would forgive me after this."

He picked the basket back up and headed outside.

Sam and Carmine made it back to Sam's room. They stood outside her door, standing there in silence. Sam kept looking down at the ground with a sad face. Carmine saw her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey I'm sorry about what happened back there. He can be a real jackass."

Sam sighed, looking up at him. "I don't know what his problem is. Its like whenever we are together, he has to say something harsh towards me and I never understood why. I mean it's not like I did anything bad to him first," complained Sam.

"Well the only way you could understand is by talking to him when you and him are alone. It seems he's only mean when people are around. It might be different if you guys were alone," suggested Carmine. Sam scoffed.

"He wouldn't listen to me. He would probably treat me more badly alone. I think the best thing to do is ignore him. Maybe that will work," said Sam. Carmine shrugged.

"Well do you still wanna hangout more? We can eat dinner together. I mean you know as friends. Not a date. I mean unless you want to make it a date. I mean-

Carmine rubbed his face making Sam laugh.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna rest a little bit before eating. I'll probably meet up with you later," said Sam as she opened her door. Carmine nodded.

"Alright...well...I'll just go. I'll catch you later," he said shyly. Sam waved at him before closing her door. Carmine whistled quietly before walking to the elevator. "Man she's hot."

"Ugh Fucking tough stains! Why won't this shit come off?" Baird asked himself angrily. He had been in there right now for ten minutes, trying to wash Sam's clothes. Some of it wouldn't even come off. Baird was starting to regret doing this when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw it was Anya.

"Oh hey," he said kind of irritated. Anya chuckled and saw what he was doing.

"Didn't know you liked doing laundry now for women," she said. Baird rolled his eyes.

"Well these are really Sam's clothes. I messed them up and now I have to wash them. Im regretting this so far," complained Baird. Anya nodded, taking a look at the greasy stains.

"I know a way to get these stains out," she said. Baird jerked his attention to her.

"Please tell me so I can be done."

"Well first you will need some baking soda, a little vinegar, and mix it in the washing machine and it should come off," explained Anya.

"Could you help me?" Baird asked quickly. Anya shook her head no and Baird sighed deeply in annoyance.

"Why?"

"Marcus and I was suppose to walk on the beach tonight. Besides, you did this so now you have to fix it," Anya told him.

"Anya, you know he's just gonna change his mind like always. He's not gonna do it."

Anya frowned at him. "I have faith Baird. I know he's gonna enjoy it."

Baird scoffed and shook his head.

"Right. Like he's really gonna enjoy walking on the beach and looking at the stars like most romantic couples do. Yeah he's gonna have a blast," Baird said sarcastically. Anya smirked at him.

"Oh Baird Baird Baird. Someday you gonna find a woman to do all that stuff with. Maybe Sam might be interested," teased Anya. Baird gave her a look.

"Yeah no thanks but I don't feel like fooling around with a beast thank you very much," Baird said grimly. Anya gasped.

"Baird that's not nice," she said.

"What? It's not like she's here. I have the right to say whatever I want about her or anyone," said Baird. Anya folded her arms over chest. "Are you saying that because she's spending more time with Carmine?"

Baird snorted. "I don't care about them. They're perfect together. Sam's unattractive and annoying. Carmine knows he's ugly because he wears a helmet all the Damn time. See? They're perfect," explained Baird. Anya narrowed his eyes at him. That was probably the meanest thing she ever heard him say about him.

"Well Baird, I'm not gonna hold you up any more. Better get back to work," said Anya. Baird muttered something under his breath by the time she left. As soon as he heard the door close, he slammed his fist on the washing machine. "Dammit why do I do this? What's wrong with me?!"

He kicked the washing machine hard before catching his breath. Minutes later, he went back to washing the rest of her clothes, not doing the remedy Anya told him.


	5. Good Day Bad Day

Carmine arrived at the mess hall and saw it was already crowded. He walked towards the line and began fixing his plate with three pieces of chicken, potatoes, and lots of broccoli. He then went and searched for him a seat somewhere. He saw Cole eating by himself and decided to sit next to him.

"Hey Cole, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course you can! Pop a squat," said Cole. Carmine sat on the opposite side and began eating his chicken first. He savored the taste before swallowing it.

"Man, that's some good chicken," chuckled Carmine. Cole nodded in agreement with a smile.

"Yeah. Reminds me of how my mom used to make it."

"Yeah. My mom mostly used to fry it on the stove. My brothers and I would always tear it up like no tomorrow."

He sighed and shook his head. "Man I miss those guys so much."

"Yeah I know how you feel. Ben was a good man. So full of energy and was brave enough to fight off a group of grubs trying to protect Marcus. He was a trooper."

"Thanks Cole. Yeah I miss that squirt too. Whenever I was upset or down...He would usually cheer me up with a joke or something. I remember when he first told us he wanted to be with the COG. Man, I was really proud of him. Anthony too of course and Damien," Carmine told him.

"How old is Damien?"

"He's around twenty-six."(I'm guessing his age. I'm not really sure how old all of them are so I'm making it up lol).

Cole nodded and ate some more food. "It's nice to know your brothers supported you as you supported them. My mother was a big support for me. If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't be where I am now. Alive and headstrong," said Cole.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...what happened to your mother?"

Cole sighed, putting his fork on the table. Carmine waited for his response, wondering if he was gonna answer his question. Cole finally looked at him with his rare serious look.

"She was battling with heart disease. (once again making up. I did research but couldn't find how she passed away). She was getting weaker by the day. She was a strong woman though. Wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Was a good woman. When I found out she died...I couldn't believe it. I was in complete shock."

He looked down and tried hard not to start crying. But the tears were already forming in his eyes. Carmine knew he was getting emotional and patted his shoulder.

"Don't cry Cole. I'm really sorry bringing it up. I know it's not easy bringing up people we cared most about," said Carmine. Cole sniffed and wiped his eyes with his shirt. "Thanks for understanding."

"It's no problem. You know sometimes...I just wish that everyone we lost was alive again. But I know wishes sometimes don't come true."

Cole nodded. "Yeah. But you just gotta wish hard. And maybe your wish will come true," said Cole before he ate some more. Carmine thought about what he said and leaned back in his seat.

"Wish hard and it will come true. Thanks Cole. You're a good friend," said Carmine.

"No problem. Thanks for listening to my story."

Carmine nodded and the two started eating again.

Sam just got out the shower after spending ten minutes washing herself. She wrapped a towel around her before coming out and sitting on her bed, drying herself off. As soon as she put her panties, and shirt on, someone knocked on the door.

"Hold on," she shouted. She put on some shorts before getting up and opening the door. To her surprise, it was Baird. Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you want?"

"Just giving you back your dumb laundry. I did the best I could," replied Baird as he showed her the basket. Sam grabbed it and set it on her bed. Baird thought it was safe to walk inside while she examined her clothes.

"Well, I still see a few stains but you did good. I'm surprised you even washed them," said Sam.

"Well believe it or not I felt bad so I decided to do it. But don't you EVER make me wash your Damn clothes again," Baird said sharply. Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"Well someone is cranky. What you upset you didn't work on your dumb mechanic crap today?"

Baird glared at her. "Actually yes I am. This was a huge pain in the ass."

"Well now you know how it feels. I hope that teaches you a lesson on ruining my clothes blondie."

"Whatever I'm leaving."

Before Baird left, Sam grabbed his arm which made him stop as he faced the door

"We need to talk first. This is very important," said Sam.

"What could she want?" Baird asked in his mind. "Sam can I just go?"

"No I have a bone to pick with you. This is about what happened at the bar."

Baird groaned loudly, snatching his arm as he faced her. "Sam I don't want to talk about it alright! I need to get back on my project," Baird snapped at her. Sam shook her head.

"That can wait! I want to know what on earth is your problem with me and Carmine? What did we do to you?'

Baird scoffed. "Nothing! I just...I just don't like him."

"You don't like anyone. There has to be another reason!" exclaimed Sam.

"Sam just forget it okay. I don't have time for this. I'm going back to my room. I did your Damn laundry so I'm done! End of story," snapped Baird.

"But-

"END OF STORY! My god Sam why must you need to know about everything someone is thinking about. You are so nosy like a little kid. Goodness it's no wonder Dom didn't want you!" snapped Baird. Sam suddenly went silent. Baird realized what he said and looked at Sam. Sam was trying hard not to cry but tears were already falling down her cheeks.

"You are really a heartless bastard," Sam sobbed quietly. Baird suddenly frowned and felt guilty inside him. She was really about to cry thanks to him.

"Sam I'm-

Sam pointed to the door quickly. "Get out."

Baird sighed before glancing at the door. He slowly walked towards it and opened it. Before he left, he said,"I just think he isn't good enough for you. You deserved better."

Sam was a little shocked at his sentence but still glared at him. "Carmine is a good man unlike you. Now just leave."

Baird sighed before closing the door behind him. Sam's glare quickly turned into a sad face and she began to cry. Baird heard her crying from outside her door and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry." He left and headed to his room.

Meanwhile outside, the moon was shining real bright and huge from outside. Stars were twinkling one at at time and there was a soft, warm breeze outside. Marcus and Anya were walking on the beach together where they said other gears at, talking to each other or hanging out. Anya had a smile on her face the whole time. Even though Marcus barely said anything the whole time, she still enjoyed him being around her instead of being locked up in his room the whole time. Anya looked at the stars the whole time, watching them twinkle.

"Man, it's such a beautiful night tonight. The moon looks real good too as the full moon," said Anya.

"Yeah. It is pretty nice tonight. Taking my mind off of a sad topic a little," said Marcus.

"Well that's progress so far. We should do things together more often," suggested Anya. She sat down on the sand and Marcus sat beside her. Marcus sighed and looked at the waves. They were whooshing back and forth, lightly splashing on the sand.

"You know, its kind of weird being here. I keep expecting stalks to pop up," said Marcus. Anya giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I feel like that too. One night I woke up and I thought I saw a stalk next to our window but it was only a tree," Anya told him. That made Marcus chuckle quietly. Anya smiled more as she heard him laugh a little. She slowly leaned her head on his shoulder. Marcus continued looking straight ahead.

"You know what would make this night perfect? A shooting star," Anya said warmly.

"I haven't seen a shooting star in years."

"Well maybe one will come tonight. You might never know."

"Well if it did, I would wish to see Dom and Dad again," said Marcus. Anya frowned when he said. The conversation was about to be sad again. She tried to change the subject.

"So um...dinner was good tonight," she blurted out. Marcus looked at her.

"You barely ate anything. Just staring at me the whole time."

Anya but her lip, looking embarrassed. "You noticed huh? I was just a little happy you were surrounded by people, eating again."

"Well I was just hungry," said Marcus. Anya shook her head.

" Marcus what's wrong now?"

Marcus didn't answer her question. Anya sat back up, still looking at him.

"Marcus?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Marcus said grimly.

"Well I do! Now what's wrong?. Anya asked sharply. Marcus looked at her before looking back at the water. She had never snapped at him before.

"Anya...I'm just not in the mood. Can you please understand?"

"Marcus I just want to help you. That's all. I just hate how you have to bottle your emotions up like that. Its not healthy at all," complained Anya.

"I don't need any help. I can handle it fine. I just don't like expressing my feelings alright," Marcus groaned as he stood up. Anya watched him and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to our room. Suddenly I'm not feeling well," replied Marcus. Anya grabbed his hand, making him stop as he faced a different direction.

"Marcus please...I don't want you sad for the rest of your life. I want you to be happy. Living a new normal life."

Marcus narrowed his eyes.

"My life will never be normal again," he said quietly. Anya let go of his hand and watched him walk away. She slowly set back down and looked at the sand. She then looked at the moon with a sad face. "I just wanted to help," she whispered to herself. She remained alone on the beach, staring straight at the moon.


	6. Make a Wish

Carmine made it back to his room and and turned the lights. He was getting tired. He slowly took off his shoes and pants before throwing them on the floor. He then laid down on his back, looking at the ceiling. It was silent in his room. Carmine looked to his left and saw his helmet sitting on the shelf. He sat up and grabbed it, examining it for a moment. He still couldn't believe the war was over. That crack on the side of his helmet brought back thoughts of a dumb stranded who shot at his head, thinking he was a Lambent. He then began to think how lucky he was to survive the helicopter crash. He thought his life was over but he was happy to be alive and the first Carmine to not die. He then began to think of Ben and Anthony again. He missed Anthony's enthusiasm and Ben's laugh. The two brothers were very close to him. Carmine was really glad he avenged their deaths. A knock on the door caused Carmine to drop his helmet. "Come in," he groaned. The door opened and in came Sam. Carmine had big eyes and quickly stood up as he saw Sam have red eyes from crying.

"Sam what happened?"

"Its nothing," she muttered. Carmine folded his arms over his chest.

"Sam...I know you. Come on and spit it out."

Sam looked at him before rubbing the side of her arm.

"Well Baird and I were alone in my room. He did my laundry and of course was upset. I went to ask him why he was so mean to us at the bar but he started yelling at me and-

Sam started shaking a little. Carmine waited for the last sentence.

"He said that because I was so annoying and nosy...it was no wonder Dom didn't want me," she finished. Carmine dropped his arms and gave Sam a tight hug. Sam wrapped her arms around him and hugged him too, suddenly sobbing in his muscular shoulders. Carmine gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry he said that to you. Do you want me to kick his ass?" he asked her. Sam shook her head no and let go of him. "It will only make things worse. But thanks."

Carmine nodded and picked up his helmet. Sam saw it and grinned.

"I never seen you without your helmet. You're much more handsome without it," she said. Carmine smiled and put it back on the shelf.

"Yeah well the war is over so no point of really wearing it now. I'm just keeping it around just In case a mission comes up or I just feel like wearing it," said Carmine. Sam giggled.

"I see. Well um...what were you up to?" she asked him.

"Well I just got here a while ago. You want to just...chill? Maybe step outside on the balcony and look at the stars," suggested Carmine. Sam nodded with a smile.

"Sounds fun. Maybe you could put some pants on too," suggested Sam. Carmine looked down and blushed some more before putting his pants back on. Sam laughed and they both walked outside on the balcony. Meanwhile in Baird's room, Baird once again was working on the same project. He was using a flamethrower on it while his goggles were over his eyes. He turned it off and put it on the floor, just as Cole came in.

"Hey Baird," he greeted. Baird waved at him before screwing some screws in.

"Just ran into Sam earlier. She looked very upset. What did you say this time?"

Baird took his goggles off his eyes and jerked his attention to him.

"Why the hell do you think I did something to her? Maybe Carmine realised how dumb and ugly she was and left her," snapped Baird. Cole was at a lost of words. "I was only teasing baby."

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood for humor right now alright!" exclaimed Baird. Cole was a little taken aback by his attitude and walked towards the window where he saw the full moon. He was slowly forgetting Baird's outburst and thinking more about how beautiful the moon was. He had never seen the moon that huge before. It must had been a special kind of night.

"Man, I think tonight is really gorgeous. I never seen it like this," said Cole. Baird snorted and started hammering something.

"We see the moon all the time. I don't see what's so beautiful about it."

"That's because you've been too busy working on that. Come on and take a look," said Cole. Baird groaned quietly before standing up and standing beside him. He looked at the moon and stars slowly before folding his arms. "See? Nothing special," complained Baird. Cole smirked at him before looking back at the sky. He looked closely at the sky and saw something that caught his attention. It was a white looking star that was flying across the sky. Cole gasped and pointed at the sky.

"It's a shooting star baby!" exclaimed Cole. Baird looked at what he was pointing at and folded his arms over his chest. "Whoopee a shooting star. Dude you know those things don't come true," said Baird.

"You just don't wish hard enough cranky. Come on give it a shot," encouraged Cole. Baird rolled his eyes.

"Fine uh...I wish Sam would take a step in my shoes so she can see how hard my life is," Baird said shook his head. "Be careful for what you wish for. Anyway...I wish...that my mom was alive again...so I can tell her all the things I wanted to say to her and see her again," said Cole. Baird glanced at him before back at the shooting star. He rubbed his arm with sympathy.

"Don't worry Cole. Who knows? Maybe you will see her again," said Baird. Cole grinned.

"Thanks Baird," said Cole. Baird nodded. Back at the beach, Anya was alone on the beach still, still staring at the moon. She had been outside for nearly two hours. Marcus never came back to check on her which made Anya a little more depressed. She was about to move until she saw a shooting star. She looked back at the hotels and around her, just to make sure she was alone. When no one was in sight, she looked back at the star.

"Oh shooting star...all I wish for...is for Marcus to be happy again. That's it. I don't want him depressed or upset. Just happy," Anya whispered. She finally stood up and headed back to her room. Carmine and Sam saw the shooting star and was thinking of what to wish for. Carmine finally thought of his wish.

"Shooting star, I wish I can see Ben and Anthony again. I miss them so much," said Carmine. Sam thought what he said was touching and patted his shoulder. She sighed before realizing what she wanted to wish for.

"Shooting star, I wish...that Baird could see how it feels being me so maybe he wouldn't hurt my feelings or be an ass towards me," said Sam.

"Be careful. It might come true," teased Carmine. Sam playfully hit his arm before they both decided to head back inside. Marcus, who was still in his room, facing the wall instead of the window, was once again looking at a picture of him and Dom together, smiling. He still couldn't believe he was gone. Marcus crumpled the picture up and slammed it on the table next to him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking at the floor.

"Oh Dom. I just wish I could see you and Dad again. Just communicate with you in some way. Then I wouldn't be depressed all the time, making Anya more worried about me. I just want to hear your voices again," Marcus sobbed quietly. He wiped his eyes with his shirt before taking it off and laying down in bed, still facing the wall. By the time Anya came inside, he was already asleep. Anya saw him and felt guilty inside. She felt like it was her fault he was up here. She slowly took her clothes off before changing into her pajamas. As she sat next to Marcus who was asleep, she went and gently gave him a peck on the cheek, hoping not to disturb him.

"Goodnight Marcus. I love you," she whispered before facing the other side. Five minutes later, she was asleep. Meanwhile, Carmine was walking Sam back to her room. They stopped near her door and faced each other. They didn't know what else to say. Carmine cleared his throat.

"So um...do you maybe wanna hangout tomorrow?"

"Sure I would like that. Thanks again Carmine for your hospitality. I really appreciate it," said Sam.

"Oh it was nothing."

Out of nowhere, Sam kissed Carmine right on the cheek. Carmine gently touched his cheek and smiled big as Sam opened her door. As she stood behind the door, she waved at him goodbye before closing her door. Carmine chuckled to himself as he touched his cheek.

"I got a kiss! I got a kiss!" he exclaimed happily as he jogged to the elevator. Back in Baird's room, Cole began to feel tired and decided to call it a night. He waved Baird goodbye before leaving. Baird was also feeling tired and decided to call it a night too. He put his goggles on the table and took his pants off before crawling into bed. Minutes later he drifted to sleep.

It was around 1 in the morning. A strong breeze was blowing outside and the moon remained full. Everyone was asleep peacefully. All of a sudden, the moon was shining brighter than ever. The wind circled the hotel very quickly, not waking everyone up from the loud noise. Marcus who was still facing the wall slowly turned and faced Anya's direction. He laid his arm around her, not waking Anya up as he had a smile on his face while he was still asleep. Baird was snoring quietly while Sam slept quietly. They soon changed sleeping positions and remained asleep. Cole was snoring loudly, with the blankets half off him. A picture of him and his mom was on the table next to him. Cole flipped over on his stomach as the picture slid on the floor. The moon's brightness remained on the mom's side as Cole side was in the shadows. The brightness glowed a minute on the mother before it disappeared. Last was Carmine. Carmine was facing the window as he was sleeping. His tattoo was showing and the moon shined on it. Seconds later it was gone. Soon, everyone was gonna wake up to a strange morning.


	7. Wishes do come true pt 1

It was around nine-thirty in the morning. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and there was a few clouds. Anya slowly woke up and yawned as she sat up. She looked to her side and saw that Marcus wasn't in bed next to her. She had a puzzled look on her face as she got up and put her slippers on. She slowly walked outside into the living room and still didn't see Marcus around. Now she was getting a little worried.

"Marcus! Marcus where are you?" Anya asked loudly. There was no response. Anya looked around her some more. "Marcus?!"

"BOO!"

Anya screamed loudly as she fell on the ground. Marcus was behind her the whole time, laughing loudly at her.

"HAHA I got you!" exclaimed Marcus. Anya glared at him before standing up.

"Marcus have you lost your mind?! You almost gave me a heart attack," snapped Anya. Marcus playfully pouted his lips. "I'm sorry honey. I just wanted to have some fun. That's all," he said. Anya narrowed his eyes at him.

"Did you just call me honey?"

Marcus grinned and nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh no not at all! It's just...I haven't heard you say that before," replied Anya. Marcus grabbed her hands.

"Well I'm gonna call you that everyday honey. Man, such a beautiful day this morning," Marcus said happily as he looked through the window. Anya couldn't believe how he was acting. He was so...happy. Has her wish come true?

"Marcus are you feeling alright? You're not sick are you?"

"Oh Anya, you're so funny. But yeah I'm okay. I'm just feeling great. Feel like a new man. Hey how about we have breakfast together? Outside where it's pretty. Just like you," said Marcus. Anya's eyes went big.

"Um...sure. Sounds great Marcus. Um...could you give me a minute?" she asked slowly

"Sure thing Anya. I'll be right here waiting," said Marcus. He winked at her. Anya nervously waved before speed walking to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and walked to the mirror.

"I can't believe it. My wish...it Actually came true. He's actually happy. Really happy. I admit this is pretty scary but I'm gonna like it. Can this day get any better?" Anya asked herself. Marcus knocked on the door.

"Oh Anyaaa! I got a surprise for you!" exclaimed Marcus.

"I hope it isn't another scare," she muttered. She slowly opened the door and saw Marcus holding a bunch of roses in his hand. Anya gasped as she took them and smelt them. She smiled big at him.

"Marcus these are beautiful! I don't know what to say," said Anya. Marcus grinned.

"Just wanted to show how much I love you. So, you ready for breakfast?"

"Sure. Lets go," replied Anya. As soon as she stepped out the bathroom, Marcus held her hand. Anya blushed as they walked outside to the mess hall. Meanwhile in Sam's room, Sam was still asleep, drooling on her pillow. The birds chirping outside was starting to wake her up. She groaned and put her pillow over head. The birds continued chirping loudly causing Sam to immediately sit up.

"That's it! Where's my fucking lancer?!"

Sam jumped up and tried to look for her gun which was under the bed and opened up the window, turning the chainsaw on. The birds quickly flew away in fear. Sam growled before slamming the window shut.

"I hate nature so much," thought Baird. Sam yawned and stretched before heading to the bathroom. She closed the door halfway, letting the toilet seat up. As soon as pulled her panties down, she reached for her private before her eyes lit up. She quickly looked down and starting breathing in and out quickly. She kept touching herself down there quickly.

"My dick! Where's my dick?!"

Sam stumbled to the mirror where she saw her reflection. She looked closer before touching her face.

"No...no...NO!"

She looked behind her but there was no one there. She looked back at the mirror before touching her face again. Finally she let out scream. She stopped and started touching her breasts, her hair, and her butt. Her eyes went big.

"Gross gross gross! This can't happen to me!" Baird exclaimed in her mind. After a minute she immediately put her panties back on before running out her room, not even closing the door. She headed in the elevator and pressed the up button repeatedly before the doors closed. Seconds later she arrived at Baird's floor. She ran out the elevator and straight to Baird's room. She tried opening it but it was locked. She growled before pounding hard on the door.

"Sam get out of bed now!"

Baird was still sleeping. He turned over onto his side.

Sam knocked louder. "Sam I know you're awake! Open the Damn door!"

Still no response. Sam continued knocking until Carmine who was three doors down, opened his door and saw Sam outside. He walked over to her.

"Sam is everything okay?" he asked as yawned. Sam glared at him.

"No everything is not okay! I need to talk to Sam! I mean...him," snapped Sam. Carmine raised an eyebrow.

"He must had pissed you off real bad," said Carmine.

"Yeah you could say that!" Sam said sharply. She knocked hard on the door again.

"Well is there anything I can do?"

"No I don't need your help! And I would appreciate it if you let me handle this helmet head," snapped Sam. Carmine frowned.

"Um...ok...Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"I JUST. WANT. TO BE. ALONE!" Sam exclaimed loudly. Carmine had a scared look on his face before back walking to his room and shutting the door. Sam kept knocking until she heard something in the room.

"Look whoever it is, can you just calm down? I'm coming!" snapped Baird. Sam rolled her eyes, waiting for Baird. As soon as he opened the door, Sam was glaring at him with her arms folded. Baird's irritated look quickly turned into a horrified look. Before he screamed, Sam put a hand over his mouth, pushing him so she could get in and slam the door shut. Baird jerked her hand away and looked really scared. He touched his face before looking down at himself.

"Baird...what's happening right now?" Baird asked worriedly.

"You tell me Sam! What the fuck is going on? Why are we each other?!"

"How am I supposed to know smartass?"

"I don't know genius! But I want my body back now! I don't want to be a nagging chick!"

Baird glared at her. "Just calm down alright! I'm sure we can fix it."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You can't fix anything Sam. If anyone is gonna fix anything, it's gonna be me!"

Baird groaned before sitting on the bed. "Well find blondie. If you "try" to fix this, how are we gonna explain this to everyone?" asked Baird.

"We don't tell anyone you hear me? They're gonna think we're Looney," replied Sam.

"We have to tell someone. Besides, there's no way you can act like me."

"Oh really? I bet you can't either!"

"Actually I can bastard. All I have to do is act grumpy and stuck up. You...you have to act...nice."

Sam had a fearful look. "N-nice? I...I don't think I can do it. That requires a lot of work," complained Sam.

"Oh come on you big baby. Its not that hard. You always act sorta nice to Cole," said Baird.

Sam scoffed. "Because Cole and I are like brothers. And he's the only one I trust," said Sam.

"Well just pretend everyone you talk to is Cole geez!" exclaimed Baird as he stood up. Sam made a quiet whine.

"Fine! But Sam I'm warning you! Don't tell anyone. Not Anya, not Cole, and not your dumb boyfriend Carmine," complained Sam. Baird narrowed his eyes at her.

"He's not my boyfriend asshole. He's just a friend alright. And I won't tell anyone. Now let's just act like nothing happened to us okay. We just act like each other and hopefully switch back to normal. Agreed?" asked Baird as he offered out his hand. Sam sighed before shaking his hand.

"Good. Now go back to my room and put some clothes on please. I don't want guys seeing me in my panties," complained Baird.

"No one wants to see your flat ass Sam. But I'll go change. Just...meet me in the mess hall alright? And DONT touch my project," Sam snapped. Baird glared at her.

"I won't touch it moody."

Sam grabbed Baird's goggles before leaving out the room. Baird sighed before looking at himself again. He groaned. "Great. Just frigging great. I'm having a hard on right now," thought Sam. Baird walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. This was gonna be a long day.

 **Please leave me a review! I would really appreciate the feedback!**


	8. Wishes do come true pt2

Carmine was sitting on his bed, thinking about what happened this morning between him and Sam. She seemed so...different towards him. Not to mention major cranky. He wanted to go check on her but decided not to, fearing he might upset her somewhere. So he decided to get up and put on some clothes so he could head down to the mess hall and eat some breakfast. He was starving. Hopefully there will be bacon this time. Before he put some socks on, he heard something in the closet. He glanced at the closet for a second before finishing putting on his socks. Something fumbled on the closet again and Carmine had a annoyed look on his face.

"Hello?"

No answer. Carmine slowly stood up. There was more fumbling in the closet. Carmine grabbed his lancer and took a couple of steps forward. "Hello? Look whoever is in there please just get out," complained Carmine. Still no response. Carmine grew impatient and walked to the closet, opening it. There was no one inside. Just some clothes hanged up and shoes. Carmine looked in his closet and still found nothing but clothes. He sighed and turned around to leave.

"HEY CLAYTON!"

Carmine screamed as he saw Ben Carmine standing in front of him. Carmine turned on his chainsaw in fear causing Ben to scream in fear and run behind the bed. Carmine was breathing in and out deeply.

"What the FUCK?!"

"Clay just chill! It's only me Ben!"

Clayton raised his lancer at him.

"Ben?! How are you here? Where did you come from? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD?!"

"I am dead! See?"

Ben walked through the bed and stood next to Carmine. Carmine screamed again, backing up from him quickly, leaning on the closet door. "This is a dream! This is a dream! THIS IS A FUCKING DREAM!"

"I hate to tell ya...but this is real," said Ben. Carmine was trembling. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. His little brother was standing right in front him of him! But how?

"Clay will you relax. Everything is gonna be okay. Trust me," Ben said calmly. Carmine was breathing in and out slowly, trying to catch his breath. He stopped trembling and put his lancer down.

"Ben...is this really you?" asked Carmine.

"Yeah Clay it's me. Your little squirt," Ben said happily. Carmine was trying hard to choke back tears but tears were filling his eyes. Ben saw him and frowned.

"Don't cry. Because if you cry, I'm gonna start crying. And if I start crying, Anthony will too," groaned Ben. Carmine gasped. "Anthony is here too?"

"Oh yeah I forgot. ANTHONY GET IN HERE," yelled Ben. Seconds later, Anthony who was wearing his COG gear he died in and his helmet, walked into the room through the walls. He was laughing to himself.

"Dude I totally just saw a lady undress," chuckled Anthony.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Ben as he high fived him.

"Anthony," whispered Carmine. Anthony turned his attention to Carmine before dropping his arms to his sides.

"Clay? Is that you bro?"

Carmine nodded happily. Anthony gasped and went to give him a hug but of course went right through him. Clay turned around as he saw Anthony hug himself.

"Bro I missed you so much!"

"I'm over here dipshit," complained Carmine. Anthony looked behind him and chuckled.

"Oh yeah that's right," said Anthony. He walked next to Carmine. Carmine was smiling the whole time, glancing at each of them.

"I can't believe it. I'm finally seeing you guys," said Carmine. He gasped. "My wish! My wish came true!" Haha holy shit! Cole was right!"

"Aww you made a wish to see us again? That's so cool," said Ben.

"You made a wish? I thought you said wishes were lame," groaned Anthony.

"I changed my mind and that was the best decision I made. Man I gotta tell someone," said Carmine.

"Um Clay? One problem. We're ghosts!" exclaimed Anthony.

"Yeah people would freak if they saw us alive," added Ben.

"Shit you guys are right. Well uh...I guess just stay in here until the time is right," suggested Carmine. Ben and Anthony groaned loudly. "What are supposed to do?" asked Anthony.

"I don't know. Do...ghost stuff," replied Carmine as he put his shoes on.

"Ghost stuff? Oh wow Clay," groaned Ben.

"Hey that's the best I can come up with. Now just stay here and I'll be back later," said Carmine before he left. Ben and Anthony groaned before looking around.

"Well what do you want to do?" asked Ben.

"Lets go stare at chicks again," replied Anthony. He flew through the wall. Ben shook his head before following him. Meanwhile in Cole's room, Cole was already up, once again looking at his picture of him and mom again. He had woke up thirty minutes ago and still in his PJs. He kissed his mom on the picture telling her good morning ma'am before setting the picture down. He got up and stretched before heading towards the window, i opening it. It looked so beautiful outside. The sun was shining brightly and the skies were clear and blue. A perfect day to spend some time outside.

"Augustus," an elderly voice called out. Cole frowned, glancing back and forth. He looked back outside.

"Augustus," the same voice called out. Cole rubbed his ears.

"Am I going nuts or is that Momma's voice calling?" Cole asked himself.

"It's me baby. Turn around," said Cole's mother. Cole slowly turned around to see his mother, standing at the other side of the room. She was wearing the same dress in the pictures and her gray hair was in a 50's style ponytail. She was smiling warmly at him, opening her arms out for a hug. Cole gasped as he saw his mother.

"Momma...is this really you?" Cole asked again. Cole's mother nodded.

"Come give Momma a hug," she said cheerfully. Cole walked towards her and stood face-to-face in front of her. Seconds later, he gave her a hug and she hugged him tightly. Cole was sobbing quietly as his mother was soothing his back. Cole hugged her tighter.

"Momma...I can't believe you're here," Cole continued sobbing.

"Yes baby. Momma is here for you."

Cole finally let go and smiled warmly at her. Cole's mother put a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Look at you. You've grown up so well. Still a Thrashball hero huh?"

Cole frowned at her. "Momma sorry for cursing but there's been a whole lot of shit happening ever since you've-

Cole stopped, feeling like he was gonna cry again. Cole's mother rubbed the side of his cheek.

"It's okay son. I'm just glad to see you're okay."

Cole grinned at her. "I'm glad you're okay too. But...how exactly are you here? I hope this is not another dream of mine. Because this seems too good to be true "

"It was your wish baby. Last night don't you remember? You wished to see me again."

Cole's face lot up. "I did! I did wish for this! Wishes do come true! WHOO BABY!"

He hugged her again, almost lifting her up. Cole's mother laughed, telling him to put her down. He did and held her hands. "Oh momma! This is just great. I got to introduce you to everyone. Come on," said Cole as he pulled her along with him outside. Meanwhile, Anya was sitting at a table at the lounge area outside, waiting for Marcus. Anya was still looking at the roses Marcus gave her. She was really enjoying this. Her wish came true and Marcus was finally happy. Not to mention more romantic. That must had been a bonus but she didn't care. She loved it. She put one of the roses behind her ear and smiled just as Marcus came holding two plates with their food on it and their coffees. He set the plates down and Anya grabbed her plate and coffee. Today's breakfast was bacon, eggs, and pancakes. They both had two pancakes. Anya giggled, looking at Marcus. Marcus smiled back at her.

"What is it?"

Anya shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just not used to this."

Marcus chuckled. "Well get used to it."

Anya grinned before eating her breakfast. There was a moment of silence as they were eating. Anya couldn't help but to stare at Marcus as he was eating. She was just so happy and she was feeling better. She never wanted to take this back. Marcus glanced at her and put his fork down.

"You must love staring at me huh?"

Anya giggled, blushing in embarassment. "Sorry it's become a habit."

"Your rose looks beautiful on you."

Anya touched it and smile. "Thanks Marcus. These are really beautiful."

Marcus smiled and they continued eating. Meanwhile at the mess hall, Sam was sitting at a table by herself, wearing shorts, a short sleeved black shirt and boots. She also wore Baird's favorite blue goggles over her head like Baird. Sam was eating breakfast, impatiently waiting for Baird to show up. Its been twenty minutes and he still hasn't shown up.

"What the hell is taking so long? Where the hell is she?!"

Sam continued eating. Carmine came inside the mess hall and immediately saw Sam sitting by herself. He was hesitant to approach but he had to ask what was wrong with her. He walked to the table and Sam rolled her eyes another direction.

"Oh great here we go," thought Baird.

"Hey Sam, can we talk?" Carmine asked hesistantly.

"Yeah go on," said Sam.

"I just wanted to know if everything was okay this morning. You just seemed...a little-

"What? Cranky or something?"

"Well...yeah. I've been worried about you all morning. I felt like Baird really messed you up after what he said last night," said Carmine. Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

"So Sam told him huh? Well I got something for him," thought Baird.

"Look, that was none of your business for me to tell you. I should had kept it to myself but I can't because I'm some big-mouth, annoying, little-

"SAM!"

Sam and Carmine jerked their attentions to a pissed off Baird who was standing next to them. Sam glanced at each of them at a time before looking at Baird.

"Well it took you long enough," Sam growled quietly at him through gritted teeth. Baird rolled his eyes before looking at Carmine.

"Oh hey Carmine. I hope Sam wasn't giving you trouble," said Baird.

"Um no but it seems like you've been giving her trouble," said Carmine.

Baird turned his attention to Sam who looked the other way as she whistled. Baird looked at Carmine again.

"Well I'm sorry I did. I hope it's not too much trouble if I could talk to her privately."

Carmine groaned before standing up and walking away, glancing back at them a couple of times. Baird sat down and Sam gave him a look.

"What took so long slowass?" Sam asked sharply.

"Look it's not my fault. I was having trouble putting your..."thing" down," replied Baird. Sam blinked.

"My "thing"?"

Baird pointed at his crotch and Sam bursted out laughing. Baird glared at her.

"It's not funny Dammit! This is serious! Be mature for a change," snapped Baird.

"I am being mature. I just think it's funny that you can't handle a erection." replied Sam.

"Well I'm a woman not a man," said Baird.

"Actually you're a man so you better act like one," said Sam. Baird stuck his tongue at him as soon as Cole came sprinting towards them.

"Baird! Sam! You won't believe what just happened to me this morning!" Cole exclaimed happily.

"What happened Cole?" asked Baird. Cole chuckled at him.

"Not even a joke from you? That's different," he said. Sam gave Baird a look.

"Go on Cole." said Sam.

"Okay. This might sound crazy...but my mom is here," said Cole. Sam groaned.

"Look Cole I know you miss your mom but come on. You sound crazy," complained Sam. Baird kicked her hard on the leg. Sam yelped in pain, rubbing it.

"No Sam its true! I made a wish last night for my mom to come back and she did!"

Baird's and Sam's eyes went big. "Did you just say wish?" they both asked at the same time.

Cole nodded. The two gasped as they looked at each other.

"Oh no! Oh no my wish! I can't believe it came true!" Sam thought sadly in Baird's body.

"The wish? What the fuck? I said it sarcastically! I didn't mean it! Oh man!" Baird exclaimed angrily in Sam's body. Cole glanced at both of them. "Y'all okay?"

Sam and Baird snapped out their thoughts and faced him.

"Um...Cole I'll be right back with you. I gotta tell Sam something." said Baird before he grabbed Sam's hand pulled her out the room. Cole looked at them and scratched his head. Sam and Baird made it outside and Sam jerked her hand away.

"What now?" Sam asked sharply.

"Baird please don't get mad but...

Sam waited for his sentence.

"I uh...made a wish last night with Carmine...that you see things through my perspective," Baird said awkwardly. Sam glared at him dangerously, shaking her fists at the sides. Baird looked a little scared.

"You! This is all of your fault! You better fix this now or I swear I'm gonna-

"Um guys?"

Sam and Baird looked and saw Marcus and Anya with puzzled looks.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Marcus. Sam glared at Baird before looking at Marcus and Anya.

"Everything is fine. Just having a talk with Baird here. He did the meanest thing to me and now I gotta plan a way to get him back," replied Sam before she walked past them. Marcus and Anya folded their arms over their chest and looked at Baird.

"What did you do to her this time?" Anya asked sternly. Baird groaned.

"I did nothing wrong. Sam-

"I don't want to hear it! Now go apologize to her now," ordered Marcus. Baird sighed before walking away. Marcus and Anya shook their heads. "What are we gonna do with them?" asked Anya.

"Eh I don't know. They will learn to get along someday. Hey I'll meet you in the room. I gotta do something real quick," said Marcus.

"Alright but don't be long," said Anya as she kissed him on the cheek. Marcus rubbed his cheek with a grin as he watched her leave. He sighed and looked back at the beach again. It was such a beautiful day. He saw some soldiers enjoying themselves on the beach, some even getting in the water.

"Man, can this day get any better?" Marcus asked himself.

"Yes it can."

Marcus looked behind him and saw no on there. He frowned before looking back at the ocean.

"That's funny. Could had swore I heard Dom's voice."

"You did genius," chuckled Dom's voice. Marcus looked around him again and saw no one. Now he was getting freaked out.

"Hello? Dom? Am I going crazy?"

"No Marcus. You're not," said Adam Fenix's voice. Marcus gasped and kept looking around.

"Dad?! Is that you?"

"Yes son it's me and Dom."

Marcus rubbed his head. "But how? I can only hear your voices! Not you guys at all!"

"You only wished to communicate to us Marcus," said Dom.

"So...I guess when I'm alone, I can talk to you guys," said Marcus.

"Exactly. Man, it's so good to hear your voice Marcus. I missed you so much," said Dom. Marcus grinned.

"It's nice to hear you guys. But just to make sure this isn't a dream."

Marcus punched himself hard in the face and yelped loudly in pain.

"Okay now you've gone crazy," said Dom. Marcus rolled his eyes as he rubbed his cheek.

"Well at least this is not a dream. I wish I had made you guys alive again but at least I can talk to you when I'm alone," said Marcus.

"It's alright Son. You did the right thing though I do wish I could give you a hug," said Adam.

"Me too," agreed Marcus.

"Marcus," Anya's voice called out. Marcus glanced behind him as he saw Anya standing by the door. He turned back around. "Aw man Anya needs. I really want to talk to You guys," said Marcus.

"Don't worry Marcus. We aren't going anywhere," said Dom.

"Yup we are staying right here with you. In your head," added Adam.

"Marcus who are you talking to?" Anya asked loudly.

"Uh myself. I'll be right there!" he shouted at Anya," I gotta go. I'll talk with you guys later."

"We love you Marcus," said Adam. Marcus paused before smiling.

"Love you guys too," Marcus said before he ran to Anya.

 **I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. Sorry it took a few days but now I'm working on the next chapter. Please leave me a review! I would appreciate it!**


	9. Spying, Lying, and Revenge!

Carmine was heading back to his room after skipping breakfast in the mess hall which was a shock considering someone like him loved to eat. He couldn't get Sam off his mind. She was acting so harsh to him and he never understood why. He didn't do anything to her as far as He was concerned. He had to know what was going on. But how?

"Anthony cut it out will you!" snapped Ben.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself!" Anthony shouted. Clay groaned as he heard his two brothers voices. He opened the door and saw Anthony using Ben's hands to slap himself. Clay shut the door and got both their attention.

"Clay you're finally back! Tell Anthony to leave me alone," complained Ben.

"Oh shut up Ben. What's wrong with you?" Anthony asked Carmine. Carmine groaned and sat on the bed, taking his shoes off.

"It's nothing alright. I'm fine," he said kinda sharply. Ben and Anthony exchanged glances before sitting next to Carmine. Carmine was looking at the ground.

"Bro, you can tell us. We're your bros bro," said Anthony.

"Yeah Clay, spit it out," urged Ben. Clay rolled his eyes but finally told them what happened this morning and at the mess hall. Ben scratched his head.

"Maybe she's on the rag," suggested Ben. Anthony smacked him in the back of the head hard causing Ben to yelp in pain and rub his head.

"No Ben...I mean I don't know maybe," groaned Carmine.

"Well why don't you just go talk to her now?" asked Anthony.

"I'm just afraid she might snap at me again. There's just got to be a way I can know what's wrong and how I can help," replied Carmine. Anthony had on a thinking face before snapping his finger.

"Ben and I could spy on her for you. We can know what's going on and then tell you. We can be like ghost spies," suggested Anthony.

"Anthony! Mom says it's not polite to spy on women," argued Ben. Anthony groaned.

"Mom isn't here genius! Now come on Clay. What do you think?"

Carmine thought about it. He knew it wasn't right to have his brothers spy on Sam. But he just needed to know what was going on. Finally, he nodded and Anthony said "Yes" very loud. Ben groaned and folded his arms over his chest.

"Clay it's not right spying on Sam like that. You should just talk to her face-to-face," argued Ben.

"Quit being such a Momma's boy Ben," said Anthony. Ben shook his head.

"No Ben, I'm gonna listen to Anthony for once. Your suggestions don't work all the time," said Carmine. Ben scoffed. "Anthony is always wrong yet you choose him. Unbelievable!"

"Maybe because we're both older than you squirt. So how does Sam look like?" asked Anthony.

"She has short dark brown hair, light brown skin...gorgeous brown eyes..a tough Australian accent...and the cutest smile you-

Anthony made a throw up noise loudly interrupting him.

"I just asked how she looked geez you softie. Come on Ben, let's go," complained Anthony as he pulled Ben with him. Carmine sighed and rubbed his face. He was hoping this would work.

Marcus was sitting on the couch, reading the paper when Anya came inside, wearing a nice pair of shorts, a blue t-shirt, and sandals with the same rose behind her ear. Marcus saw her and smiled.

"You look beautiful today," he acknowledged her. Anya blushed as she smiled.

"Thanks. It seems like a nice day to wear something like this."

"It's always a nice day since you're here," said Marcus. Anya have him a kiss on the cheek and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Marcus continued reading the newspaper. Anya then realized why she came in here with him. Anya grabbed his hand.

"Hey um...Marcus?"

Marcus grunted, telling her he was listening.

"This morning near the beach...who were you talking to?"

Marcus' quickly put the paper down and had a surprised look on his face. Anya waited for his response. Marcus cleared his throat and said," I told you I was talking...to myself."

Anya raised an eyebrow. "It seemed like you talking to someone. You was looking at the sky."

"Sometimes I like talking to myself. Hey um you wanna go to the beach and swim?" Marcus asked quickly to change the subject. Anya was surprised at his subject change before slowly nodding. Marcus quickly jumped up and folded the newspaper up. Anya sat up and frowned.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him. Marcus nodded quickly.

"Everything is fine hon. Come on, how about that beach," urged Marcus. Anya sighed before holding his hand and walking outside with him.

"Anthony we looked everywhere, she's nowhere to be seen," complained Ben. Anthony groaned before he stopped walking.

"She has to be here Ben. Clay made an good description on how she looks. Now let's keep looking," said Anthony. Ben sighed before following him. They stopped when they heard the elevator bell. They gasped and went through a wall. The elevator opened up and it was Sam. She had a clear pissed off look on her face as she headed to her room. Ben and Anthony saw her and Anthony whistled loudly.

"Damn she's got a sweet ass," Anthony whispered loudly. Sam stopped and glared as She turned around, looking to see who said that. She rolled her eyes before heading in her room. She slammed the door shut and grabbed a clump of hair before kicking the bed hard. Ben and Anthony saw as they snuck under The bed.

"I told you She was on the rag," whispered Ben. Anthony smacked him hard on the arm causing Ben to yelp quietly in pain. They were hiding under the bed. Sam sat on the bed and threw the pillow at her wall.

"How could she do this to me?! Why did I do this to me?! Why do wishes even come true?" Sam asked angrily.

"Because they bring joy and happiness," whispered Ben. Anthony shushed him quietly.

"She is going to pay! She is really going to pay. But how?" asked Sam.

"Who is she talking about?" asked Ben.

"Do you ever shut up?" Anthony asked Ben quietly.

Sam's glare turned into a evil smile. "Hmm...I think I know how."

"Ooh this is gonna be good," chuckled Anthony.

"Oh grow up," complained Ben. Sam groaned and stood up.

"Okay why do I keep hearing voices?" she asked sharply. Anthony and Ben gasped quietly.

"Dude we gotta leave," whispered Ben.

"We told Clay we would spy on her!" Anthony exclaimed quietly.

"Who would spy on me?" Sam asked loudly. Ben glared at Anthony.

"Look whoever is in here, get out right now," snapped Sam.

"You heard the woman! Come on!" Ben exclaimed quietly before he went through the floor. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Ben...Carmine?"

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Anthony before he followed Ben. Sam quickly looked under the bed the second Anthony left. Sam narrowed her eyes before standing up. She rubbed her head.

"Great, I must be losing my mind too," complained Sam. Someone knocked on the door. Sam rolled her eyes before walking to the door and opening it to see it was Carmine. Carmine had on his helmet and Sam smirked.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Sam, I just came by to see if you are okay. I mean, lately you're acting so hateful towards me and I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong because-

"Helmet head- I mean...Carmine. I am sorry alright. I was just having a terrible day. Kinda still am but I decided...why don't we have dinner tonight? You...

Sam gritted her teeth. "And me. What do you say?"

Carmine shrugged before nodding.

"Yeah Dinner sounds good I guess. Should I just...meet you here?"

"Yeah why don't you. Meet me here at eight. And don't be late," replied Sam. Before Carmine said anything, Sam shut the door in his face. Carmine frowned before turning around and heading to the elevator.

"Well...at least we have a date tonight," he said to himself. Sam had a evil smile on her face.

"Oh Sam, prepare to have the most embarrassing moment of your life," she chuckled to herself.

 **Sorry I've been taking so long. I've been super busy. I hope you like the story and I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks!**


	10. Its a Date!

Marcus and Anya were walking on the beach together. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, the temperature was not as usual plus several people were swiming in the water or tanning on the sand, but there was a soft breeze. Anya kept holding his hand tightly, having half a smile on her face. She was thinking about this morning when he was alone and then the way he changed the subject. Something had to be up but she knew it was best to get over it. Marcus was waving at people as they said Hi passed him. The old Marcus wouldn't had done anything but just grunt or look straight ahead with his signature grim look. After ten minutes of walking, they decided to take a break and sit on the sand. Marcus took off his shirt, showing off his huge muscular frame, making Anya blush. Marcus saw and chuckled, flexing his arm.

"Like what you see?"

Anya giggled and nodded. "I sure do."

Marcus smiled before putting his arms behind his head and laying back.

"Anya! Marcus!"

Anya and Marcus turned their attention to a loud voice, coming from Anya's direction. It was Cole who was wearing shorts and a white tank top.

"Well if it isn't the Cole Train," said Marcus as he sat back up. Cole stopped beside him and smiled his usual big smile. "Beautiful day today isn't it?"

"Well with Anya here, it is."

Anya winked at Marcus and Marcus winked back. Cole chuckled and shook his head.

"Look at you two love birds. Makes my heart happy seeing you guys happy again," chuckled Cole.

"Mines too," said Anya. She held Marcus' hand again.

"Well if you guys don't mind...I have someone I want you to meet," said Cole.

"Aww one of your girlfriends Cole?" asked Anya. Cole grinned as he shook his head.

"She's a special woman. You can say...I known her all my life."

"Well where is she?" asked Marcus. Cole turned around and whistled loudly. Seconds later, Cole's mother came in view. She was wearing a light red dress, black sandals, and wore a big straw hat. Anya and Marcus jaws dropped as they saw Cole's mother. Cole's mother finally caught up to them and Cole wrapped his large arm over her shoulder.

"Marcus and Anya...this is my mother Loretta," greeted Cole.

"Hello nice to meet you," said Loretta. Marcus and Anya quickly jumped up and shook her hand gently.

"It's very nice to meet you Loretta. Um...I'm sorry but I thought you were..."

Anya couldn't finish her sentence because she was kinda freaked out. Cole could tell and put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down a little.

"Yes Anya she was but now she's back. Because I wished for her to be alive. And now I'm finally happy inside and out," replied Cole before he kissed Loretta on the cheek. Loretta smiled.

"Well it's finally nice to meet you ma'am. Cole has told us a lot about you. You raised a good son," said Marcus.

"Thank you Marcus. My son has told me about you guys too and everything that has happened. I'm just in shock that a bunch of monsters nearly destroyed this planet. Thank God everyone is okay though. Especially my little Cole Train," said Loretta.

"Cole Train runs on whole grain baby! WHOO!" Cole exclaimed happily. Anya giggled.

"Well Ms. Cole, if it's not too much Marcus and I would love having dinner with you and Cole," suggested Anya.

"I'm down with that," agreed Marcus as he put his arm around Anya.

"Dinner sounds lovely. I would love to," Loretta replied warmly.

"Great! I guess we will meet you guys at the mess hall around eight?" asked Marcus.

"Eight sounds great baby," replied Cole.

"Wonderful! We will be looking forward to it!" Anya exclaimed happily.

"Come on Mama, let me show you around some more," said Cole. Loretta nodded before waving at Marcus and Anya and then leaving. Anya sighed before sitting back down next to Marcus.

"Wow, I guess wishes do come true," said Marcus. Anya smiled before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"They sure do Marcus. They sure do," she said. Marcus held her hand gently, kissing her on the forehead. They remained sitting there, watching the waves whooshing back and forth. Meanwhile back at Carmine's room, Carmine was searching for something to wear. He was half-excited half-suspicious. His excited part was happy he was finally having a date with Sam but his suspicious part kept telling him that something wasn't right. What kind of chick who yelled at you in the morning all of a sudden wants to go on a date with you? It didn't make sense to him. But he decided to get over it and just be happy that they were gonna be together. One minute later, Ben and Anthony walked back inside his room, bickering some more. Carmine groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Those two had been arguing non-stop since they first arrived here and it was driving Carmine crazy. But it felt nice hearing their voices again and being around him even though they are ghosts but still.

"Alright alright! What the hell is wrong now?" Carmine asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ben's huge mouth almost got us caught by Sam."

"No way! Anthony was the one talking too loud to almost get us caught!"

Ben and Anthony started arguing again loudly. Carmine had the most pissed off look on his face.

"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA GO BALLISTIC!"

Ben and Anthony quickly stopped and stepped a couple of feet away from their angry brother. Carmine finally started calming down and groaned.

"Look, what did Sam talk about?" asked Carmine.

"She kept saying that she couldn't believe this chick did...something to her. She didn't say who," started off Ben.

"And she said she was gonna get revenge on that girl tonight. She didn't finish because she kept hearing us," finished Anthony. Carmine frowned and tried to think of what girl Sam was supposedly talking about.

"Well it couldn't be Anya. I wonder who she was talking about," said Carmine as he continued to sort through clothes.

"What are you looking for?" asked Ben.

"Sam and I have a date tonight."

"Tonight? So you did take my advice?" asked Ben.

"Yeah I did but I'm kinda skeptical about it. I mean, this morning she doesn't want to talk to me. Only to Baird...but then all of a sudden she wants a date tonight. Something isn't right," replied Carmine.

"Wait! What if she did that...to make Baird jealous?" Anthony asked quickly. Carmine gave him a look.

"Anthony please. They hate each other. Why would Sam make Baird jealous?"

"Anthony does have a point. Opposites do attract. Maybe Sam used you for this date to make Baird jealous."

Carmine scoffed and stood up. "Look Sam wouldn't do that to me. She hates him too much."

"Right. She totally wouldn't do that," Anthony said sarcastically," Look Bro, we have to be right. Just watch while you guys eat tonight. If Baird shows up which I know he will, and Sam keeps staring at him, then you know she's using you."

"Anthony just shut up alright!"

Carmine groaned and put his hands on his hips. He didn't know what to say or think. So far this day was making him stressed out. He looked back at his brothers.

"Look, I'm just gonna give this date a chance. I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"Sam hurts your feelings and chooses Baird over you," blurted out Ben. Anthony smacked his arm.

"Not helping Ben! Look can you guys just give me some space? I just need to get ready tonight," complained Carmine as he grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Anthony and Ben watched him leave before facing each other. "Poor Clay. He's so tensed up. He must really care about this chick," said Ben.

"Yeah he does. We better stay out of his way tonight. He could be right about her," agreed Anthony.

"Yeah. Lets go," said Ben. They left out the room through the door.

It was seven fifty at night. The sun was almost gone and the moon was almost high in the sky. People were eating dinner at the mess hall or outside with friends. Carmine just stepped off the elevator, onto Sam's floor. He was wearing blue jeans, a tight black shirt, and black boots. He had a few roses in his hand as well. He let out a breath he had been holding in before approaching Sam's door. He knocked three times and waited for her.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Clay! Ready for the date?"

"Sure am. Hope you like what you see!"

Carmine smirked before the door opened up. As soon as he saw Sam, his jaws dropped. Sam was wearing a short skirt with fishnet type stockings, black boots, a black midriff fishnet long sleeved shirt where her red bra was visibly showing, and she was also wearing red lipstick that was kinda smearred at the corners and black eyeshadow. She smiled big.

"So! What do you think?"

Carmine was running out of words to say. Sam looked so...different. Sam saw the flowers in his hand and grabbed them.

"Eh roses? Could had picked better," said Sam as she flung them behind her. Carmine was still in shock on what to say. Sam groaned before slapping him across the face.

"OW!"

"Earth to Carmine! Come on are you ready?"

Carmine rubbed his cheek. "Sam...you look...you look..."

"I know I know. I look trashy. I thought what the hell, I look like trash so why not dress like one. You don't like me now huh?"

"Of course I do. I think you look pretty cute."

Sam frowned. "Dammit!" Baird exclaimed in her mind.

"Well what are we still standing here for? I'm starving!"

"Um right. Lets go get some food," said Carmine. Sam shut the door and headed to the elevator. Carmine checked her out from behind before following her inside the elevator with her. This was gonna be one hell of a night.

 **I hope you guys are really enjoying this!**


	11. Worst Date Ever

Baird was sitting outside at the lounge area by himself, wearing a sad look on his face. He hasn't seen Sam all day and was worried sick about what kind of sick plan she was gonna do. He was also worried about Carmine. He missed talking to him. He could had but he was afraid that Carmine would ignore him or worse yell since he didn't know him and Sam are each other now. Carmine was real scary when he was angry.

"I miss Carmine. I miss my life. I miss my body so much," Baird started to sob quietly to himself. Soon, tears were falling down his face. He started sobbing some more. Dizzy was passing by when he saw Baird crying to himself. He frowned before walking next to him.

"Damon Baird, are you crying?"

Baird gasped before wiping his face quickly. "No! I'm just having allergies!"

Dizzy chuckled and shook his head. "I know real tears when I see them. Now what's wrong?"

Baird leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. He knew Sam told him not to tell anyone about their current situation but he had to tell someone. Besides Dizzy would understand.

"Okay Dizzy. What I'm about to tell you is very serious. Pay close attention," warned Baird. Dizzy nodded. Baird cleared his throat. "Dizzy...I am Sam."

Dizzy narrowed his eyes at him. "Come again?"

"Dizzy I'm serious! It's really me Sam! Baird and I switched bodies thanks to this stupid shooting star and now he's in my body doing God knows what and I'm stuck in his!"

Dizzy blinked before shaking his head and standing up.

"Alright I think you had enough drinks for tonight. Maybe you should get some rest."

Baird scoffed and stood up. "Dizzy I'm telling you the truth! You got to believe me!"

"Right Baird. Man, you're getting weirder by the day," chuckled Dizzy before he left. Baird stomped his foot and put his hand on his hip. He was really pissed off now.

"Great, now he thinks I'm a lunatic. Well at least he think Baird is a lunatic but not me," thought Sam. Baird's stomach growled quietly and Baird put a hand on his stomach. He decided to go to the mess hall to get some food. Meanwhile, Sam and Carmine were sitting a table by themselves. Tonight, Carmine wanted to make this dinner special. Before he got Sam, Carmine had asked a COG soldier to waiter them their food and drinks. He wanted things to be right. Carmine was the one mostly talking while Sam was ignoring him, having an annoyed look on her face.

"And that's what happened on my last date with my ex," finished Carmine.

"Gee, that was such a...touching story," Sam groaned. Carmine frowned.

"Well I don't know if you would call spilling your drinks on your ex touching but alright."

"Yeah yeah yeah," complained Sam before she plopped her feet on the table. Carmine looked at her feet. Sam sighed and scratched her belly. Soon the waiter came by them.

"Hello my name is Michael. What can i-

"Yeah whatever! Look Mike, can you get me three tall glasses of beer and make it quick. I don't got all night alright," complained Sam. Michael looked taken aback. Carmine cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that. I'll just take some beer too," said Carmine. Michael nodded before glancing at Sam. Sam rolled her eyes. "What? Want a piece of me?"

Michael jumped a lil before walking away. Sam smiled at Carmine. Carmine drummed his fingers on the table.

"So Sam...anything new happen?"

Sam thought about it and shrugged. "Well yeah. Today I thought I heard your brother Ben's voice."

Carmine chuckled nervously before stopping. "Wait...how do you know how Ben sounds like?"

Sam frowned, forgetting that she was Sam not Baird. She stuttered a bit until Michael came by with their drinks. Sam put her feet down as she saw the beers on the table.

"Thank you Mikey," said Sam.

"It's Michael," corrected Michael. Sam smirked. Baird came inside and looked at the line at the mess hall. Today's dinner was Double Bacon Cheeseburgers and Fries. Baird took his eyes off for a moment to glance at everyone until he saw Sam. Baird gasped loudly as he saw Sam with Carmine. Sam was drinking down her glass of beer until it was all the way empty. She put the glass down and belched loudly. Carmine rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"Wow I never knew you could drink like that," he said quietly. Sam smirked at him and nodded. Baird was glaring at her the whole time. He couldn't believe what she was doing. She was embarrassing herself. Baird decided to march over there and give her a piece of his mind. Sam saw him Just as she finished her second glass and belched again. Sam smiled and waved at Baird making Baird more angry. Carmine turned around and saw him before groaning loudly.

"Baird what the hell do you want now?"

"Yeah Baird . What do you want now?" asked Sam. Baird was seething through his teeth.

"Sam...what...on Earth...are you wearing?" Baird asked angrily. Sam giggled and looked down at herself.

"You like it? I found this in my room and I thought it looked cute," replied Sam.

"You like like a tramp! And look at your makeup!"

Sam rolled her eyes with a smile. "Please! If anything, I look the best I'm ever gonna get in a long time," said Sam. Baird's jaws dropped when she said that. Sam winked at him, making Baird more furious. Carmine had about enough of this. He was starting to think that Sam really was just using him to make Baird jealous. Baird wouldn't had came over here, caring about her looks. He only cares for himself. Well he wasn't gonna let that happen. Carmine stood up and faced Baird who looked scared.

"Look Baird, I don't like you calling my date a tramp! Now why don't you just get out of here and leaves us alone!" exclaimed Carmine. Baird frowned and glanced at Sam who was waving him away like he was dirt. Baird looked back at Carmine.

"Carmine you don't understand," said Baird.

"No you don't understand! Leave us alone! Beat it!"

Baird looked sad again before he finally turned around and walked away. Carmine rubbed the bridge of his nose before sitting back down. Sam had on a mischievous grin before putting on a regular grin. Baird left out the mess hall and bumped into Sam, Anya, Cole, and Loretta. Anya saw his angry face and frowned.

"Baird are you okay?" asked Anya.

"Ask Sam. She just ruined my life."

Baird pushed past them and they had puzzled looks. They looked inside and saw Sam and Carmine together. They just got their food on their table. Sam was adding ketchup, mayonnaise, and mustard on her fries and burger, making Carmine have a disgusted look on his face. Sam took a big bite out her food and condiments was getting all over her mouth. She moaned loudly as she was eating and stuffing her mouth with food. Carmine didn't know what to say but he was slowly losing his appetite. Sam saw him and blinked.

"Are you gonna eat?" she asked with her mouth full. Carmine groaned quietly.

"No thanks. I'm good."

Sam shrugged and continued eating some more. Anya, Marcus, Loretta, and Cole watched in disgust at the way Sam was eating.

"Good Lord. Doesn't that girl have any home training?" asked Loretta.

"Oh Sam knows better than that. We better go talk to her," said Cole.

"You guys can. I'm getting us a table," said Marcus as he went inside. Loretta followed him. Anya and Cole walked to Sam and Carmine's table. Sam was making a big mess. Some of the condiments were falling on her clothes. Carmine felt like throwing up.

"Hey guys," greeted Anya. Carmine jerked his attention to them and waved. Sam smiled big, showing food in her teeth. Anya quickly got a napkin and wiped Sam's mouth. Sam groaned and shoved her away.

"I'm not a baby!"

"You're acting like one! Look at you! And look at your clothes!" exclaimed Cole. Sam mocked his voice.

"Who are you? My mom! Carmine doesnt mind," complained Sam.

"Actually I do. Sam what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing helmet head. We're having a date remember? I always act like this on a date with a cute muscular man. I just love embarrassing myself so I can disgust guys. I'm a disgusting person," replied Sam. Carmine shook his head. Anya and Cole exchanged glances.

"Rightttt...well we will leave you two alone. Sam just stop making a mess," complained Anya. Sam nodded as she rolled her eyes. Michael came by their table again.

"How's the food?"

"Its delicious. Now can you bring me three more glasses of beer? Thank you Mary," said Sam. Michael sighed before looking at Carmine.

"I'm fine thank you," he said quietly. Sam continued finishing her food until her plate was clean. There was still ketchup and mustard at the corners of her mouth. She drank another glass of beer down. Some was leaking down her chin. Carmine began to look more sick as he watched Sam. Sam was done and set her glass down. She spreaded her legs out and rubbed her belly.

"That was real good. Having a good time?" asked Sam.

"Not really. So...you ready to leave?" asked Carmine. Sam nodded and stood up before drinking down her last two glasses of beer. She belched loudly again before walking with Carmine. They walked to the elevator and made it to Sam's floor. Sam's stomach was churning quietly and Sam groaned. Carmine stopped.

"Sam are you okay?"

Sam nodded with a fake smile. They made it to her door and stood in front of it. Sam's stomach churned some more and she started feeling sick.

"Well um...tonight was...interesting," said Carmine.

"Yeah it was okay. I think it could had been better. Now can we wrap this up? I need the toilet badly. I think it's gonna be a stinky one," complained Sam. Carmine frowned before nodding.

"I guess I'll just see you tomorrow," said Carmine. He slowly started to lean to give Sam a kiss. Sam looked disgusted before her stomach churned loudly. All of a sudden, she puked all over Carmine's mouth and some got on his shoes. Carmine groaned loudly and backed up, spiting the puke out his mouth. Sam burped loudly before looking at Carmine who was wiping the puke off his face. He glared at Sam and Sam did an embarrassed chuckle.

"Whoops," she giggled. Carmine threw his hands in the air.

"You!...You are just...DISGUSTING!" Carmine exclaimed angrily before he stormed away from her. Sam waved at him. "Thanks I consider that a compliment."

Carmine pressed the button for the door to close and Sam chuckled to herself.

"Ruined Sam's life: CHECK," Baird thought. Sam opened the door and went inside, laughing to herself.


	12. Marcus and Anya's Story

Marcus, Anya, Loretta, and Cole were sitting at a table together outside at the lounge area, eating and talking with each other. Loretta was telling a funny story to Anya, Marcus, and Cole, making them laugh and listen to every word she said. Cole couldn't stop smiling and staring at his mother. He was having such a great time with her being here. Anya was also having a good time. She loved hearing Marcus participate with everyone in talking and loved hearing his laugh. She was holding his hand the whole time. Marcus would squeeze her hand gently and wink at her with a grin. Anya blushed and wrapped her arm around his huge arm.

"Man, I'm having such a great time. I really wanna thank you guys inviting us to dinner," said Loretta.

"It's no problem Ms. Cole. We are happy you joined us," said Anya. Loretta smiled before sipping her wine.

"I'm so happy you're back again Momma. Wishes really come true when you wish hard enough."

"Oh you can say that again," said Marcus.

"Oh did you make a wish too Marcus?" asked Loretta. Marcus slightly frowned as he saw everyone facing him. He didn't know if he should tell them about his wish he made about speaking to Dom and Adam when he was alone. Even though Cole would be happy, Anya would be kinda upset Marcus made a wish to speak to them again. Marcus shook his head and shrugged.

"I didn't make a wish. I didn't even know shooting stars hit over here," he lied to them. Loretta nodded and Cole chuckled.

"Should had saw it buddy. It looked beautiful. Like the ladies of course."

Anya and Loretta giggled. "Your son is the nicest person I ever met," said Anya.

"Oh yeah. I taught my son some manners. The world would fall to pieces if people were so rude."

Anya nodded before she finished eating. She wiped her mouth with a napkin. Marcus saw some ketchup on her upper lip and wiped it off her lip. Anya smiled and kisses him in the lips. Loretta and Cole watched them and smiled at them.

"You guys are so perfect together. How did you meet again?" asked Loretta. Anya and Marcus exchanged glances before grinning. Anya went first.

"Well, Marcus and I were working with each other back in the army. I was a Officer Cadet and Marcus was just joining the COG. We saw each other a lot and soon became so attracted to each other that we started talking and having a secret relationship from people."

"Mostly everyone knew but they didn't really mind much. We we're just lucky we didnt get caught."

"Yeah, there was some harsh people in the COG. But to finish off, that's basically how me and Marcus met. It was really hard for the both of us. Especially when he went to prison."

Loretta's eyes lit up. "You went to prison? For what?"

Anya bit her bottom lip as she looked at a blank face Marcus. Marcus sighed and looked at her.

"I had gotten a call. Its was from my father..."

Anya put a hand on his shoulder. "Marcus I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it," she whispered in his ear. Marcus shook his head, making Anya realize he was comfortable talking about it now.

"My father was in trouble. I left my destination to go find him. I come to find he was dead. I had to go to prison for fourty years. That's where my scar came from," told Marcus as he turned his head. Loretta saw the large scar on his cheek and put a hand to her mouth in shock. Marcus leaned back and looked down.

"You poor strong baby. Sweetie I heard enough. I don't want you going any further," pleaded Loretta. Marcus slightly grinned and nodded.

"I'll stop there but I'll at least tell you how Anya and I remained close."

Loretta and Cole listened carefully. "Anya and I had been writing letters to each other back and forth. I kept telling her that she should find someone else since I was stuck, rotting here. But she continued to stay with me."

He wrapped his hand around Anya's hand and squeezed gently. Tears were slowly forming in Anya's eyes.

"Then it was that very day. My...late colleague of mine...let me out of prison to fight back in the army. Once I made it to Embry Square...there was Anya. Looking beautiful as ever. She was our Lieutenant. The best one we had. I remember our conversation we had together that touched me. She said:"Well you know me. Incurable Optomist. I waited for you didn't I?"

Anya wiped the tears away from her face and smiled big. Loretta tilted her head to the side as she smiled.

"And I said "Yeah. So you did." And that's how we met," finished Marcus. Loretta and Cole clapped loudly and Anya did too as she was softly sobbing with a smile. She was so proud of him to share such a touching yet heart-breaking story. Marcus saw her and wiped her tears with the palm of his hand. He grinned at her and Anya returned it.

"Now that was a good story. Brings tears into my eyes just thinking about it," chuckled Cole.

"Me too. Boy, God is good. God is very good," said Loretta. Cole yawned loudly.

"Well, I'm getting tired. Guess I'm gonna call it a night. You ready Mama?"

Loretta nodded and Cole helped her stand up, grabbing both their plates and cups. Loretta and Cole gave Marcus and Anya a hug before saying goodbye and leaving. That left Anya and Marcus alone. They faced each other and looked into each other's eyes. Soon, Marcus gave her a kiss on her forehead. Anya kissed him on the cheek and they continued looking at each other.

"That was really sweet of you sharing that Marcus. I'm really proud of you," said Anya.

"Thanks Anya. I'm proud too. I love you Anya," said Marcus.

"I love you too Marcus," said Anya. Soon, they kissed again. Minutes later, they grabbed their dishes and headed back inside.

 **Thank you for the Reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying this! My next chapter should be uploaded later today or tomorrow!**


	13. The Arguement

Carmine was in the bathroom, washing the puke off his face with a wet towel. He was super angry tonight. Especially at Sam. She acted so rude. So disgusting. So...childish. And it irritated Carmine to the edge. He had about enough of her. He didn't want to speak to her at all. He felt that her and Baird really did deserve each other. Carmine slammed the towel on the sink and looked in the mirror. Baird. Just saying his name made blood boil inside of Carmine. He just wanted to give him a piece of his mind. There just had to be something going on between them. And Carmine wasn't gonna stop until he found out what it was.

"Clay! Clay are you here?" asked Ben. Clay opened the door and came out. His brothers saw the puke on him.

"Bro what happened?" asked Anthony.

"Sam disgusting self threw up on me. I was gonna give her a kiss and then she puked. This was the worst date of my life!" Carmine exclaimed before he laid on his back on his bed.

"Oh cheer up Clay. I'm sure it wasn't that bad," said Ben.

"Oh it was. Baird came by our table and started arguing with Sam of course about what she was wearing. I had to tell at him to leave. Maybe you guys were right. Maybe she was using me."

Carmine rolled onto his belly and looked at the wall. Ben and Anthony exchanged glances before looking at their big brother. Ben sat beside him and rubbed his back with sympathy.

"There there Clay. Its gonna be okay. Is there anything we can do?"

"Yeah man, like anything?" asked Anthony. Carmine shook his head before his face lit up. There was one thing they could do. Carmine immediately sat up.

"I need you guys to spy again!"

Ben groaned and Anthony stood up. "On who?"

"I want you to spy on Baird. I want to know what's going on between him and Sam. And if he goes somewhere, follow him," ordered Carmine.

"Even in the bathroom?" asked Ben.

"No not the Damn bathroom! Just follow him alright! And when you get enough information, come back here," said Carmine. Ben and Anthony nodded.

"Good. Now he's three doors down from me. Make sure you guys hide and please don't get caught," warned Carmine.

"Don't worry Clay. We will be fine. Ben do me a favor and don't talk at all," complained Anthony.

"Fine I'll be quiet. But no more of this spy stuff. Its not cool."

"You're not cool now come on," urged Anthony as he pushed him outside. As soon as they left, Carmine let out a breath before heading back to the bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile, Baird was in his room, staring at the sky through the open window. The stars were twinkling one at a time and the moon was large and full. There was light clouds in the sky passing by as well. Baird had been staring outside for thirty minutes now. Sam and Carmine were on his mind but Carmine was the one Baird was thinking about the most. Carmine probably would never talk to him...well Sam again. Baird felt so embarrassed. He just wanted to crawl into a black hole and never be seen again once him and Sam switched back. Baird wanted to tell Carmine the truth but of course he wouldn't believe him. In fact, he probably wouldn't listen to him. Probably punch him in the face once they are face-to-face. Anthony and Ben sneaked inside through the door and saw Baird looking outside. Anthony pulled Ben into the closet and he cracked the door open a little so they could see. Baird took his attention from the window when he heard someone open the door. It was Sam. Baird immediately stood up and glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily. Sam rolled her eyes and walked to Baird's unfinished invention he wasn't working on.

"Oh calm down! I'm just only collecting my project," she complained.

"You have some nerve showing up here! How could you do this to me?"

Sam faced him with a grin. "What it was only a date. Oh and don't worry. I made sure I gave Carmine the most unforgettable date of his life. I'm pretty sure his breath will be smelling like your puke for days now."

Ben and Anthony exchanged grossed out looks before listening some more.

"Baird I can't believe you would do this to me! What did I ever do to deserve this?" asked Baird.

"Did he just call Sam...Baird?" asked Ben.

"What did I just say about talking?" Anthony asked in a whisper. Ben mouthed sorry to him.

"Hmmm...well let's see Sam. Oh yeah! You made a wish to have me see through your perspective. And guess what? It came true! So everything that happened tonight, yeah, you deserved it," replied Sam Before she grabbed Baird's project. Baird stood in front of her so she couldn't leave. Sam groaned.

"Sam move it!"

"You are not leaving. Baird, you don't understand what you just did. You just cost me the chance to ever being with Carmine. You made me seem like a mean bastard. And you ruined my life. Don't you even care?"

Sam shook her head no. "Sam I don't care at all. I did my job. And as soon as that shooting star hits, I'm gonna make a wish for us to switch back and I'm gonna go on with my life," groaned Sam. Ben looked at Anthony.

"So...Sam and Baird...are each other? That's just freaky," whispered Ben.

"Yeah it sucks now shush," complained Anthony.

"You know what Baird! I've just had about enough of you. I should had just wish I never met you," snapped Baird.

"Now see that wish would had been better instead of this. I told you before Sam. You don't think. You're just hard-headed," said Sam.

"And you're just a heartless arrogant BITCH!"

Sam gasped loudly and the Carmine brothers jaws dropped.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did! Baird...I have put up with you for so long and now you crossed the line. I tried being nice to you. I tried talking to you, trying to get a nice conversation from you. Hell! I even tried to save you when we were hanging on that bridge that was getting destroyed by the leviathon. But what did you keep doing? You've been mean to me! You always made fun of me! And you always broke my heart! Every time you did, I try shrugging it off but it doesn't work. And...and I can't take it anymore!" Baird exclaimed angrily. Sam frowned at him, taking a step away from him. Baird glared at Sam, waiting for her response. Sam scratched her head before looking at Baird who was close to crying. Ben and Anthony was waiting for Sam too.

"Well Damon! Say something!"

Sam sighed. "Well thanks for telling me that heartbreaking story. But like I said earlier...I don't care," Sam said kinda sharply.

"That's harsh Bruh," whispered Ben. Anthony shushed him loudly. Baird clenched his fists tightly before looking at the invention. He quickly snatched it out her hands and stormed to the window. Sam glared at him.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing?" She asked angrily. Baird opened the window and looked at Baird.

"Well do you CARE about THIS?!"

Seconds later, he tossed it outside and Sam gasped in shock. Minutes later, they both heard it crash at the ground. Now Sam was furious.

"You...you IDIOT! Do you have any idea how long it took me to make that?"

"I don't care. That's what you get!"

Sam grabbed a clump of her hair before taking off her shoe and flinging it at Baird. It hit Baird on the side of his head and Baird yelped in pain.

"Ouch you childish bastard," snapped Baird.

"Screw off! I never want to talk to you again!"

"I never want to talk to you again also! I hope that shooting star comes because I'm gonna wish to have our bodies back and then I'm gonna wish you were never born!" Baird yelled at her before he ran out the room and slammed the door behind him. Sam remained still. That last sentence stung her. She looked back at the door with a guilty look on her face.

"Aw man...what have I done?" Sam asked quietly. She sat down on the bed and started thinking about what just happened. Ben and Anthony saw her and frowned.

"Wow...I actually feel kinda bad," whispered Ben.

"Yeah me too. We better go," whispered Anthony. When they gotten the chance, Ben and Anthony snuck back outside in the hallway, leaving Sam alone in her room.

 **Hey guys! I hope this was okay. I'm kinda running out of ideas lol. But I'm trying as hard as I can to finish. Please leave me a review!**


	14. A Nice Old Chat

Anya was asleep in her bed while Marcus was still up. He was laying beside her on his side, watching her sleep with a smile. He gently twirled a strand of her hair and strokes her cheek before kissing her cheek. She smiled as she kept sleeping. Marcus chuckled quietly before he carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake her up. Anya remained asleep. Marcus then walked out the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Sleep tight Anya," he whispered. Marcus walked over to the balcony outside and breathed in the fresh air before letting it out. Tonight was another beautiful night. The waves were whooshing back and forth on the dry sand and there was a soft breeze. Marcus looked up at the sky and saw the full moon that looked closer from where he was standing.

"Beautiful isn't it son?" asked Adam. Marcus looked around before he realized it was his father's voice. He smiled and leaned on the rail.

"Hey Dad. Hey Dom."

"Hello my son. Its nice to speak to you again."

"Yeah Marcus. We missed you so much. How's life treating you?" asked Dom.

"Life has been great so far. I'm finally happy. Anya is happy. I'm talking to you guys again. I never want this to end," Marcus replied happily.

"And how is everyone else?" asked Adam.

"Everyone has been fine too. Baird and Sam keep arguing still of course, Carmine is still good, and Cole...still Cole," said Marcus. Dom chuckled.

"I miss the Cole Train. And I miss Baird too," chuckled Dom. Marcus shook his head with a smile.

"I'm glad you guys are liking Azura well. I'm glad those horrible Bastards didn't destroy this place. This place is too perfect," said Adam.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy going through this place. I remember seeing so many tortured bodies on the floor and hunged by the Locusts. But we won. Thanks to Dad."

Marcus frowned once he said that. Adam sighed.

"Marcus, don't feel bad about what happened to me. I did what I had to do. Save everyone before we all perished under Queen Myrrah's army. I just wanted you to be free. No more wars. No more deaths. No more Armies. Just peace," Adam told Marcus.

"I know Dad. Things have been peaceful. But I can't fully enjoy it unless you guys were still here with me."

"Marcus. What did I tell you before I...left the world?" asked Adam.

"Dad do we really-

"Marcus!"

"Alright alright! You told Anya and I to enjoy our lives Dad. Just be happy."

"That's right Marcus. Just be happy," said Adam. Marcus sighed before sitting down on a lounge chair.

"How's Maria Dom?" asked Marcus

"She's doing better than ever. Especially the kids. They talk about you from time-to-time. Mostly Maria," replied Dom. Marcus grinned.

"Yeah I miss them too. I'm glad you guys are together again."

"Me too. I'm finally happy again. I finally have my wife and kids. And we're in a better place now. That's all that matters," said Dom.

"Yeah. That's all that matters." Marcus turned his attention behind him and saw the light turn on.

"That must be Anya. Probably wondering where I am."

"Marcus you might as well tell her about us. You can't keep this a secret forever," said Dom.

"I know I know but I'm just not ready yet," complained Marcus.

"Marcus?" Anya called him from inside.

"Come on Marcus. It won't hurt to tell her," said Dom.

"But she might not believe me. She's gonna think I'm crazy because news flash Dom! I can only talk to you guys when I'm alone," reminded Marcus. Anya opened the door and Marcus jumped before facing her.

"Anya! Hey!"

Anya narrowed her eyes at him as she yawned. "Marcus! It's like 1 in the morning. What are you doing out here?" asked Anya. Marcus rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just...needed some time alone and some fresh air."

"And talking to someone?"

"Yeah to myself. Like always Anya," replied Marcus. Anya pouted her lips at him. She folded her arms over her chest. Marcus grinned awkwardly at her.

"Marcus...is there something you ain't telling me?"

"Anya of course not! Everything is fine. Really. Why are you holding something?"

Anya's eyes went big. "Why you ask that?"

"Why do you sound startled?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"I'm not! You are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Alright!"

"Fine!"

Anya and Marcus were staring at each other like they were crazy. Marcus cleared his throat before grinning at her. He put a hand on her shoulder. Anya looked into his eyes.

"Anya listen to me. I'm being honest. Everything is fine. Don't worry about me alright," said Marcus. Anya sighed before nodding.

"Alright Marcus. Now lets head back to bed. I'm tired," said Anya. Marcus smiled at her as he gently stroked her cheek. He gave her a slow peck on the forehead making Anya grin. They both walked inside together back into their rooms.

"Okay! Sam and Baird are what?!" Carmine asked loudly.

"They are each other Clay!" exclaimed Anthony. Carmine groaned as he got up and started walking. His brothers followed after him.

"Clay we're telling the truth. They somehow switched bodies because Sam made a wish," said Ben. Carmine stopped and faced them.

"Sam made a wish for Baird to see life through her perspective. How can she be in his body when she only wanted him to see through her shoes?" asked Carmine.

"Maybe Baird made a wish similiar to her's," suggested Anthony. Carmine folded his arms over his chest.

"Please. I doubt Baird even made a Damn wish. He doesn't believe in such things," groaned Carmine.

"You didn't believe in wishes too yet you wished for us," argued Anthony.

"That's not the point!"

"No that is the point!" exclaimed Anthony," Baird made a wish to have Sam see life in his shoes."

Carmine narrowed his eyes at him. "Well how do you know Smartass?"

"Because it makes sense. I bet we could make him confess too," said Anthony.

"How?" asked Ben. Anthony put on a mischievous smile.

"We haunt her...er I mean him," replied Anthony. Ben groaned.

"That will never work! Baird is too mean to be scared. Besides after what happened in the war, us scaring him would be nothing," complained Ben.

Carmine nodded in agreement. "Of course not. Besides, Ben can't be scary anyway. He's like a big teddy bear," added Carmine. Ben gave him a look.

"Hey I could be scary if I wanted to! Remember at Cousin Sherman's house when I scared him and made him pee his pants?" asked Ben.

"Okay first of all Einstein! That was you. Second of all. Clay is right. You're a big teddy bear. I'll do it myself. I'm a master of scaring people. Watch and learn," Anthony bragged at them. He walked through the door. Clay rolled his eyes.

"He's something else. I bet he won't get anything."

Carmine sat on his bed and folded his arms over his chest. Ben frowned and sat beside him.

"Clay. We're telling the truth about Sam and Baird. If you don't believe us then that's you. But we know what we heard," said Ben. He got up and walked out the room. Carmine watched him leave before looking at the ground, thinking to himself. He got up and put back on his helmet.

"I guess I'll just pay "Baird" a visit then," he mumbled to himself before leaving.

 **Sorry it took a while. I'm gonna try to step up my game. Hope you are enjoying this story. Thanks for reading and enjoying.**


	15. The Talk pt1

Carmine knocked on Baird's door twice. Cole opened the door and grinned at him.

"Clay my man! What brings you here?" Cole asked happily.

"Hey Cole. Uh...I was looking for Baird. I need to talk to him," said Carmine.

"I haven't seen Baird all night. By the time I came here, he was gone. Some of the gears complained they heard him and another woman fighting so you know it had to be Sam. Why? Everything okay dude?"

Carmine shook his head. "Mind if I step inside and talk to you about something?" asked Carmine. Cole nodded and let Carmine inside before shutting the door. Carmine sat on the bed and Cole sat beside him. Both of their weights combined made the bed sink a little. Carmine wasn't ready to tell Cole about everything that happened but he needed to tell someone. Someone he could trust. And that was Cole.

"Cole, I have a confession to make. Remember that "wish real hard and it would come true"?" asked Carmine. Cole nodded. Carmine faced him.

"Well...Sam and I made a wish on a shooting star. I wished that I could see Ben and Anthony again. I wake up in the morning...and...they were there. But they're ghosts," said Carmine. Cole smirked at him. Carmine saw and thought that he didn't believe him. Cole saw the look on his face and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Clay. I believe you. I wished for my momma to be alive and she is. You would had met her last night but you were on a very...crazy date night with Sam," said Cole. Carmine scoffed.

"Please. The date was bizarre than anything. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Sam. She's been acting so strange since that shooting star hit. She's acting like...Baird. Ughhhh," shuddered Carmine. Cole chuckled.

"Maybe Baird's wish really did come true," said Cole. Carmine frowned under his helmet.

"Wish? What wish?" Carmine asked anxiously.

"Oh Baird made this wish for Sam to take a step in his shoes to see how hard his life is. I guess it came true since Sam is acting all rude," replied Cole. Carmine jumped up and slammed his fists on the bed, startling Cole.

"You alright man?" Cole asked worriedly.

"Ben and Anthony were telling the truth! Sam and Baird are each other! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!"

"Whoa hold up there player," said Cole as he stood up," What do you mean they are each other?"

"Sam made a wish for Baird to see through her perspective. If her wish came true including Baird's, then there are each other! It makes sense," explained Carmine. Cole's jaws dropped.

"So technically...you were on a date with Baird."

Carmine groaned and shuddered. "I almost kissed him too. Kinda glad he puked on me."

"Well you better find Sam or Baird I mean and tell her what happened," suggested Cole.

"That has to wait. I gotta find Anthony and tell him to stop haunting Sam I mean Baird," said Carmine. He gave Cole a small hug before running out the door. Meanwhile, Anthony walked to Sam's room and walked inside without checking to see if she's there. Anthony didn't see her. He saw Baird instead, sitting on the bed with his back facing Anthony. Baird was crying quietly, hugging his pillow to him. Anthony frowned, feeling a little bad. Baird wiped his eyes as he kept crying. Anthony quietly walked behind him.

"Hey Sam," Anthony said quietly. Baird quickly turned around before screaming a high pitch scream and jumping on his feet. Anthony gasped and stood back.

"Sam calm down! Calm down!"

"Who are you and how you know my name?!" Baird asked angrily.

"My name is Anthony Carmine!"

"Bullshit! Carmine told me you were dead!" exclaimed Baird as he grabbed Sam's lancer.

"I am dead but I'm a ghost! Clay wished to see me and Ben again! Could had made us alive but no were ghosts," complained Anthony. Baird still glared at him but slowly put the lancer down.

"So let me get this straight. Carmine wished for you to be alive?"

Anthony nodded quickly. Baird slowly turned his glare into a sad frown

"Oh my gosh. Look I'm sorry I didn't know. I just have so much stuff on my mind that-

"Don't worry Sam. I know about your predicament."

"How do you know I'm Sam and not that rotten asshole Baird?" Baird asked suspiciously. Anthony awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the side of his arm.

"Okay, this is gonna be a funny story," Anthony chuckled nervously. Baird folded his arms over his chest.

"You see...since Baird was in your body, pretending to be you, and made a fool out of you...Carmine told me and my geek brother Ben to spy on you and Baird to see what was going on. He thought you guys had a thing going on behind his back," explained Anthony. He took several steps back, expecting Baird to lash out at him but he remained still. He chuckled quietly and sat down. Anthony raised an eyebrow and stepped up towards him. Baird grinned.

"So he's a jealous one eh? That's so sweet," chuckled Baird. Anthony groaned and sat beside him.

"Yeah unfortunately he is the jealous type. He really likes you Sam. And when he didn't know about the switch, he thought "Baird" was after "Sam" and well...we kinda made him think "Sam" was using him to make "Baird" jealous. Sorry about that," said Anthony.

"It's fine really. I mean now you know what's going on. I just can't believe he would do this to me. All because of a stupid wish I made," complained Baird. He looked straight away from Anthony. Anthony tilted his head a little to the side.

"You want to know the real reason I came here?" asked Anthony. Baird nodded.

"I was supposed to haunt Baird. I had a thought that maybe...He made a wish kinda like yours. For you to be him. I was gonna make him confess," Anthony told Baird. Baird scoffed.

"I doubt that asshole even made a dumb wish," said Baird. Anthony sighed.

"Yeah you and Clay really deserve each other. But I know I have to be right. I just gotta find Baird and-

Anthony was interrupted when he heard loud knocking on the door. They turned their attention to the door.

"Sam? Are you in there? It's Carmine," shouted Carmine. Baird gasped and quickly opened the door. Carmine sighed with relief and came inside.

"Thank God you're here. Sam I'm so sorry! I didnt know! Ooh I'm gonna beat the shit out of Baird when I see him," Carmine said sharply. Baird chuckled.

"Well you will when we get our bodies back right?" asked Baird. Carmine nodded quickly. Anthony cleared his throat loudly. Carmine looked at him and glanced at both of them.

"Oh Sam, this is-

"Anthony Carmine. Yeah he introduced himself to me."

"Oh. I guess he told you about the spy stuff huh?"

Baird nodded with a grin.

"Well I'm glad you're here. Cole told me something that's gonna blow your mind," said Carmine.

"Oh this outta be good," said Anthony.

"Okay well I was heading to Baird's room, hoping to find you or Baird and Cole was in there. He told me that Baird actually made a wish for you to be him. So I guess when both of your wishes were granted, it made you guys switch," explained Carmine. Anthony snapped his finger.

"I knew I was right Einstein! Clay was wrong! Anthony was right!" Anthony exclaimed happily.

"You're gonna land right on your ass if you keep irritating me," complained Carmine.

"Bullshit. You can't do anything to me. I'm a Damn ghost," teased Anthony. Carmine narrowed his eyes at him before looking at Baird who looked pissed off.

"So...that asshole was just gonna pin this whole shit on me? Oh wait til I get my hands on him," snapped Baird. Carmine put his hands on his shoulders. Baird looked at him.

"Look as much as I want to hurt him too, let's do it tomorrow. I'm exhausted," suggested Carmine. Anthony yawned and stretched his arms out. "Yeah I'm tired too. I'm gonna head back to Clay's room. You uh...lovebirds take it easy."

Baird and Carmine watched Anthony leave before looking at each other again. Carmine rocked back and forth slowly and Baird was waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, Baird said,"Well I guess you're right. I do need my energy to beat the bloody pulp out of him. Carmine...thanks for sticking to me."

Carmine grinned and nodded. "Hey, that's what friends are for."

Baird smiled at him and Carmine smiled at him. Seconds later, Baird slowly reached to give Carmine a kiss. Carmine stepped back and Baird almost lost his balance. He looked at Carmine.

"Sorry but...you being in Baird's body is weird."

Baird nodded in agreement. "I guess I'll just go to bed. See you in the morning maybe?"

Carmine nodded and waved goodbye to him before leaving. Baird watched him before he took his shirt and pants off and going to bed. Carmine stood behind the door for a moment before leaving.


	16. The Talk pt2

It was nine thirty in the morning. The sun was already shining brightly in the sky and there was a soft warm breeze outside. Anya was sitting in the mess hall by herself, drinking a cup of coffee. She left Marcus in the room alone where he was in a deep sleep. Anya made sure she wrote him a note before she left so he would know where he was. Even though Anya enjoyed spending quality time with Marcus, she wanted to be alone this time. What happened last night was still going through Anya's mind. Marcus seemed like he was hiding something from her and she was getting anxious, wondering what he was hiding. Normally she didn't like butting into his business, but this was getting on her nerves. She had to know what was wrong. Anya sipped some more coffee when Loretta came inside wearing a short sleeved flowery gown and pink slippers. Anya saw her and waved at her. Loretta smiled and sat across from her.

"Hi baby! How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing well. Did you want some coffee?"

"Oh no I'm fine dear. I'm not into coffee much. Where's Marcus?"

"Oh he's still asleep. How was your sleep last night?"

"Oh it was great. Those beds are so soft. I slept like a baby last night. This sure is a nice hotel," replied Loretta.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying it. Its so nice having you here."

"Thanks Anya. So...anything new happen in particular?"

Anya shrugged, grinning at her. She wanted to talk to her about Marcus' strange behavior from yesterday. She couldn't keep this to herself for so long. She knew she could trust her.

"Alright. You mind if I keep this between me and you?"

Loretta nodded. Anya scooted closer to the table.

"Okay. This was like two days ago before you appeared here. Marcus was really depressed from the war that he wouldn't talk to anyone, barely even me. He would have nightmares in the middle of the night that he wouldn't tell me about. And it worried me to the edge. I thought he was gonna kill himself," Anya told her. She looked at her coffee cup with a sad look. Loretta frowned and patted her hand.

"It's alright baby. Wars take tolls on people. They get so stressed out and suffer from horrible Post Traumatic stress disorder that they barely talk to anyone. I know my son was like that but now he's happy as he wants to be. And so is Marcus. That's something to be happy about," said Loretta. Anya put on a fake grin before looking at Loretta's warm brown eyes. Anya couldn't help but tell the truth.

"Well, I am happy but..."

Loretta waited for her sentence. Anya let out a breath and shook her head. "I'm also feeling really guilty. I made a wish on a shooting star for Marcus to be happy again. It came true and now Marcus is as happy as a little kid when he gets candy."

Loretta shook her head and Anya felt even more guilty. She leaned back in her seat and drummed her fingers on the table. Loretta grabbed her hand, making Anya look at her.

"I understand Anya. You did what you had to do. You just wanted to make things a little better."

Anya nodded, looking away from her again. "I just feel so bad not telling Marcus. Half of me is happy he's like this but the other half is just guilty. And the guilty part is weighing down on my happy half. Oh I don't know what to do," complained Anya. She rubbed her face with her hands.

"I think the right thing to do is to tell him the truth. That way he'll know and you would had gotten that off your chest," suggested Loretta. Anya shrugged.

"I guess I could do that. But what if he gets mad?"

"You made a wish for him to be happy. I'm sure he'll get over it in a instant."

Anya slightly nodded before getting up. "Thanks . You're a great listener."

Loretta smiled and opened up her arms, letting Anya hug her tightly. Anya took her coffee and headed back to her room. Meanwhile, Sam was at the back of the hotel, grabbing the rest of Baird's battered up project, Baird tossed out the window. Sam was grumbling to herself angrily as she was collecting the rest of the pieces. She kept thinking about last night. How "Baird" rather had wished "Sam" wasn't born. Sam wasn't the type to care about people's insults but that one stung her real bad. She didn't mean to get him that upset. Now she knew Baird would never talk to her again even after they switch back. Sam stiffened when she felt a tight grip on her shoulder. She quickly turned around saw it was Baird. Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be crying or something?"

"I know what you did," Baird said grimly. Sam looked at him.

"Did what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Blondie! I know you made a wish for me to take a step in your shoes! I can't believe you was gonna pin this whole shit on me!"

Sam frowned and looked a little nervous. "I...I have no idea of what you are talking about," she lied. Baird rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Cole told Carmine about your wish. Carmine and Anthony Carmine came to me and told me what you did Smartass!"

"Anthony Carmine? Who is that? Another one of Carmine's bad luck brothers?"

"Yes that's Carmine's brother you jerk. Carmine wished for Ben and Anthony to be alive. But that's not the point. The point is you lied to me and almost sabotage my relationship with Carmine," complained Baird.

"Oh big deal Sam! At least he knows what's going. Now you can have your dumb relationship again whiny. Now leave me alone. I gotta finish something you once again had to ruin." snapped Sam. Baird saw the project and groaned.

"Oh this is just frigging typical! You push everyone away to work on your lame gadgets. What the hell was that supposed to be anyway?"

"It's called "None of your Damn business Ya Twit!" alright," Sam shouted at him before pushing past him. Baird grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back. Sam glared at her.

"Do that again and I'm gonna kick you in the nuts. And trust me, you don't wanna know how that feels," Sam said sharply.

"You aren't going nowhere. Not until you tell me what that is!"

"Oh here we go again. You always gotta know what I'm doing! You are such a nosy chick."

"Just tell me what it is and I'll let you go. If you don't, I'll wreck it again!"

"I'm not telling you shit! Now leave me alone Sam!"

Sam pushed him away and tried to jog away but Baird followed her.

"Why are you hiding this from me? Why won't you tell me?"

"It's none of your business now I'm warning you for the last time. LEAVE ME ALONE," Sam yelled at him. Baird didn't take that. Instead he ran and jumped on top of her. Sam glared at him as she tried getting him off her. Baird put her arms behind her and sat on them so she couldn't escape. Exhausted, Sam laid on the ground in defeat. Baird caught his breath and grabbed the project as he sat down. He examined it. It was a silver cube piece of machinery with a red button in the middle. Sam was squirming to get him off her but it wasn't working. The project had several deep dents in it and it was a little crushed up. Baird pressed the red button and the cube started to rattle. Baird dropped it on the ground and stood up and the cube opened up on the top. Blue light flashed up and out popped out a hologram of a planet with the stars twinkling around it. It was slowly rotating and glitching at the same time. Baird was out of words to say. Sam had enough and turned the thing off before grabbing the cube. Baird looked at him.

"Baird...that was amazing. Was that Sera?"

Sam groaned and nodded. "I was feeling homesick a little homesick and wanted to build something to remind me of back home. But now since you Almost destroyed it goldilocks, I gotta repair which will probably take weeks," complained Sam.

"Oh relax. Why wouldn't you tell people?"

"I was gonna tell them later but not now nosy! You better keep your Damn mouth shut about this."

Baird narrowed his eyes at him. "And here comes the bad attitude. You know what I'm outta here! But this ain't over. I'm still gonna get you from lying to me Blondie!"

Sam shuddering in a mocking motion. "What are you gonna do? Get helmet head on me? Of course you will because you love him," Sam teased sharply.

"Shut up Baird! Its no wonder chicks don't like you," snapped Baird.

"Chicks dig me! I just can't believe men actually like she-beasts," argued Sam. Baird glared at her.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Baird don't say it! Don't say it," thought Baird in Sam's body. Sam rolled her eyes. "It means, look in a mirror Sam. You ain't getting any prettier."

"Dammit!" Baird exclaimed in Sam's body. Baird was seething through his teeth. Sam gulped and stepped back. Baird tried to calm himself.

"You know what? I don't got time for this. You go handle your little project. I got something for your rude, ungrateful, harsh, short ass. See ya!"

Baird kicked the project before leaving. Sam had a mixed angry and worried look.

"Aw man. What is she planning now?"

Sam grabbed Baird's project and the rest of the pieces before fast-walking back to the hotel.

 **Alright if you guys just read this but had a different ending, sorry I decided to change it. Hope you like this. What is "Baird" gonna do to "Sam"?**


	17. The Talk pt3

Carmine was asleep in his room, lying on his stomach as he snored loudly with drool coming out his mouth. It was already ten-thirty in the morning. He was supposed to meet up with "Baird" but he was too tired that he continued sleeping. Carmine snorted before turning over into his side and going back to sleep. Ben and Anthony walked inside his room as they were talking to each other.

"If I was not a ghost, I would totally bang that chick," said Anthony.

"Oh please. She would probably blow you off like every other chick does," groaned Ben.

"Oh that's a lie. I'm totally the ladies man. I'm smooth unlike you," said Anthony. Ben snorted.

"I've had girlfriends too. Like Sally," argued Ben.

"Sally wasn't even into you. She was into me," Anthony said.

"No way!" Ben exclaimed. He stopped Anthony and pointed to a snoring Carmine. Anthony groaned and walked by his bed with Ben.

"Aww look at Clay,"teased Anthony.

"Be quiet! You're gonna wake up Clay," Ben whispered sharply.

"Oh shush no I'm not," Anthony whispered loudly. Carmine kept snoring as Ben and Anthony watched him. Someone knocked on the door loudly, getting the younger brothers attention. Ben poked his head through the door and saw Baird who jumped back when he saw Ben's head.

"Hey Sam! What brings you here?" asked Ben.

"Uh...is Carmine there?"

"Yeah but he's asleep. He told me what happened between you and Baird. Sorry."

Baird nodded and sighed. "Well I'll let him sleep. I just wanted to talk to him about a revenge plot against Baird."

Anthony immediately poked his head outside and smiled. "I heard revenge! I'm in!"

Ben groaned loudly, finally stepping outside along with Anthony.

"Why do you always have to eavesdrop?" Ben asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh shut up Ben," Anthony groaned before stepping in front of Baird," So what type of revenge we talking about? Embarrassing photo? Secrets? Making a fool outta him?"

Baird thought about it. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do. Besides he wanted this type of revenge just as horrible as Sam's.

"Well I was thinking we could make like a scene in front of everyone. Like in the mess hall. Ruin his mean and tough reputation," replied Baird. Anthony chuckled, rubbing his hands together slowly.

"Oh I love it," he said. Ben rolled his eyes.

"What could we do to ruin it?" asked Baird.

"You could do some type of silly dance. Like a ballerina or stripper type of dance. Ooh he would hate that so much," chuckled Anthony.

"I like your thinking kid," said Baird. He high fived Anthony. Ben folded his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Ben. Anthony groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I told you my brother was a geek," Anthony complained to Baird.

"Ben I'm positive I want to do this. He embarrased me in front of your brother and I, Samantha Byrne, will not take that. Besides, you gotta admit, he's an asshole that needs to be taught a lesson," said Baird. Ben shrugged and nodded.

"Alright if you say so. When should we do it?" asked Ben. Anthony patted him on the back.

"That's my brother!"

Baird grinned before thinking. "We'll do it around dinner time. And make sure you keep this between us. Nobody knows about this except you two, me, and Carmine," said Baird.

"Yes Sir! I mean! Yes ma'am," said Ben. Baird chuckled before leaving towards the elevator. Anthony smiled.

"This is gonna be great. I wish I could record it," said Anthony.

"Me too. Well Clay is probably up. We better go tell him," suggested Ben. They both walked back inside together. Meanwhile, Marcus was up, sitting in the living room. He was laughing and talking to Dom and Adam but mostly Dom. They were talking about their childhood together and how Dom kept spying on Maria before they started dating. Marcus was really enjoying himself since he was talking with Dom and his father. He did deep inside felt guilty keep this a secret and lying to Anya but he wasn't ready to tell her. He didn't want to upset her or feel like he only cared about them and not her. But he knew sometime he was gonna have to tell her.

"Hey Marcus, you remembered Joshua Curzon?" asked Dom. Marcus chuckled as he nodded.

"Yeah I remember him. He was such a jackass. I remember I kick the shit outta him with Carlos," said Marcus.

"Yeah I wish I had saw it. I know his ass left you alone after you threatened him," said Dom. Marcus laughed.

"When was this?" asked Adam. Marcus forgot he was there. Marcus grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"This was back when I was little and you sent me to that school. I told you it was from Thrashball but it was really from that fight," explained Marcus. Adam sighed and Marcus knew he was rubbing his face.

"Well at least it wasn't too bad," said Marcus," I could had choked him to death. You know how my temper is haha."

"Oh yeah that's true," chuckled Dom. Marcus jerked his attention to the door when he heard the doorknob jiggle. He immediately jumped up. "Shit it's Anya," he whispered. Dom groaned.

"God Marcus, you're acting like a teenage girl when she sneaks her boyfriend inside and realizes her parents are coming to the door. Just tell Anya about us," complained Dom.

"Dom, I'm just not ready yet," said Marcus.

"Come on Marcus. Anya will understand," said Adam. Marcus looked back at the door before looking down with a thinking face on.

"Alright fine. I'll tell her," said Marcus. Anya finally came inside and shut the door behind her. Marcus grinned at her, walking towards her.

"Morning honey," he greeted, opening up his arms for a hug. Anya stepped past him and Marcus had a puzzled look. He turned around and saw Anya put down her key before looking at Marcus. Marcus walked behind the couch and frowned.

"Are you okay?" asked Marcus. Anya let out a breath.

Anya's P.O.V.:

 _Man...I really don't want to do this. I mean, look at that worried face of his. I'll make him mad. No Anya! Be brave! Remember what Loretta said! Just let it out and he'll get over it. *sighs* Here I go._

"Marcus we need to talk. Can you come sit?" asked Anya as she pointed at the seat next to her on the couch. Marcus nodded and say beside her. Anya frowned and held his hand. Marcus felt this situation was really about to get serious.

"Marcus...you know I love you right?"

"Of course I do Anya. I love you with all my heart. Why you ask?"

Anya looked away from his gaze and bit her bottom lip.

Anya's P.O.V.:

 _This is harder than I thought. I dont know if I can do this. Grr...get a grip Anya!_

"Please don't get mad at me when I tell you this."

Marcus chuckled and grinned at her. "How can I get mad at you my angel? I can't."

Anya's POV:

 _Awwwwww! He called me his angel! How can I make him mad? I need to change the subject!_

"Anya?"

Anya snapped out her thoughts and looked at Marcus who had a mixed look on his face. Anya cleared her throat and sighed.

"Two nights ago...there was a shooting star. I saw it on the beach. And I uh...made a wish."

Marcus waited for her to finish. Anya rubbed the side of her arm.

"The wish was about you."

Marcus' eyes lit up and Anya grew more guilty.

"What kind of wish was it?" asked Marcus. Anya looked down.

"I made a wish...for you to be just happy. You were so sad and depressed and upset that I thought you were just gonna shut down and I just got so worried that I made the wish."

Anya's lip quivered a little. "I was just too worried. I was only trying to help. I know you're upset Marcus but...I just wanted things to be different."

Marcus frowned at her. Anya didn't look up and felt tears in her eyes. Marcus didn't know what to say. Instead, he pulled Anya closer to him and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm not mad Anya. I'm just a little...shocked. Its no wonder why I been so happy and not down in the dumps."

Anya sniffed and wiped her eyes. She slowly looked into his eyes.

"So you're not mad at me?"

Marcus shook his head no and that made Anya a little better but she still frowned.

"That was a dumb question. Of course you can't get mad. You'll always be happy unless I get rid of the wish," complained Anya. She hugged herself as she leaned on him. Marcus rubbed her back.

"Well thanks for caring Anya. To be honest, I'm kinda glad you made the wish. If you didn't, I probably would still be isolated in my room, depressed as usual. You did the right thing."

Anya slightly smiled and held his hand, squeezing it.

Anya POV:

 _Oh thank you! Thank you for not taking it the wrong way. Glad that's finally off my chest._

Anya looked at Marcus and he smiled at her. His eyes had warmness in them as Anya looked at them. Anya smiled even more.

"How about we have dinner tonight? You and me? It can be anywhere. On the beach. The mess hall. Lounge area outside. Anywhere," suggested Marcus.

"How about the lounge area? Its not so packed out there," replied Anya.

"Lounge area it is then my angel," Marcus said warmly before he kissed Anya on the forehead. Anya blushed and giggled uncontrollably. She stopped and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap. You coming?"

Marcus shook his head. "I think I might hang out with one of the guys today. You get some rest," said Marcus. Anya nodded before waving at him and going to the room. As soon as he heard the door close, he stood up and folded his arms over his chest. He was thinking about Anya's wish the whole time. He had to talk to someone about it and he knew who. He put some shoes on and grabbed the key before heading out the door.

 **Thanks for enjoying my story so far. There's gonna be more of course and things are about to get messy between Sam and Baird. As always, leave me a review. Enjoy!**


	18. Tonight's Plans

Marcus was sitting outside at the beach, underneath the tall palm tree, by himself at a spot where no one could see him. He was telling Dom and his father what Anya did and they were at a lost of words. Dom finally spoke up and asked," Anya did what?!."

"Anya made a wish for me to just be happy. She said I've been depressed and upset and isolated that she made the wish for me. She was so worried that I might breakdown or something," said Marcus.

"Well I could understand Marcus. I know with Dom and I passing away, it had to take a huge toll on you," Adam defended Anya.

"Yeah it did. But I didn't think it was THAT bad for her to do that. I told her I didn't mind but I kinda do. It shows that she doesn't believe I can't find my way to be happy," said Marcus.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that Marcus. She was only trying to help," Dom said to Marcus.

"You sound just like her," groaned Marcus," But I guess you're right."

Dom cleared his throat. "So...did you tell Anya about us?"

Marcus groaned loudly and rubbed the side of his cheek. "Do we have to talk about this? Why can't we just enjoy the beautiful view. Listen to the waves go by," complained Marcus.

"I think that means he didn't tell her," said Adam.

"Marcus!" exclaimed Dom.

"Yes Mother?" asked Marcus.

"Will you just tell her? It won't kill you," groaned Dom.

"I'll tell her when I want to tell her. Gosh Dom, you're like a nagging girlfriend."

"Whatever Marcus ha ha. I'm just saying you wouldn't have to keep hiding this from her if you just told her. It's fair since she told you her secret," Dom told Marcus. Marcus looked down before folding his arms over his chest. It was only fair.

"Okay Dom. Anya and I are having dinner tonight. When I get the chance, I'll tell her. Okay?"

"Fine by me dude. Now we can enjoy the view," chuckled Dom. Marcus grinned before leaning back on the palm tree. Meanwhile back at Carmine's room, Ben and Anthony were telling Carmine of Baird's revenge plan tonight. Carmine listened to every word, agreeing to join part of this.

"When was this gonna start?" asked Carmine.

"She said around dinner time. That way everyone was gonna be there watching. Man this is gonna be good. I need a camcorder!" Anthony exclaimed happily.

"Calm down Anthony," groaned Ben," Sam told us to make sure no one knew about this. This is only between us."

"That won't be a problem. I can't wait to see the look on Baird well "Sam's" face when Sam humilates Baird in public. Baird totally deserves it," said Carmine.

"He sure does. This is gonna be great," said Anthony.

Carmine nodded and stood up. "I better go meet up with her before Baird tries to corner her down. I can't wait until they switch back so this at whole shit can be over."

"And of course when another shooting star hits, you're gonna wish for us to not be ghosts right? Huh? Right big brother," Anthony said quickly. Carmine groaned.

"Yes I'll wish that too. I'll see you guys later," said Carmine before he walked to the door.

"Um Clay," Ben called out softly. Carmine turned and faced him. Ben rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I don't mean to get in your business or sound weird but...what if that shooting star doesn't show up...and Baird and Sam are stuck like this...forever?"

Carmine was a little shocked at his question. He never thought about that at all. Ben was staring a him, trembling as he waited for Carmine's response. He was expecting him to yell at Ben but he didn't say a word. Instead, he opened the door and closed it behind him. Ben stood there, looking at the door. Anthony stood next to him with narrowed eyes.

"Why the hell would you ask him that?"

Ben shrugged. "Come on Anthony. I know you're thinking about that too," argued Ben.

"Well..yeah but I wasn't gonna ask him ding dong. Who knows what he's gonna do now," Anthony argued back.

Ben looked back at the door before feeling a little guilty inside. He was starting to regret asking that question. Carmine knocked on Sam's door softly, waiting for her to answer. The door opened and Baird stood at The doorway, smiling.

"Hey there sleepy head. Glad you showed up," said Baird. Carmine did a fake chuckle before frowning.

"Sam can we talk?"

"Of course we can," Baird replied quickly. Carmine walked past her inside and sat on the bed. Baird had a puzzled look on his face as he shut the door. He walked towards the bed and sat down next to Carmine.

"Is everything okay?" asked Baird. Carmine shrugged and looked down at his legs before looking at the wall. Baird had a serious look on his face.

"Carmine?"

Carmine shook his head before looking at Baird.

"Sam, you know I like you. You're the the sweetest and cutest chick I know," said Carmine.

"Thanks."

Carmine sighed. "But...I was thinking. How is this between us gonna work if that shooting star doesn't come back?"

Baird blinked before looking at his lap. Carmine folded his arms over his chest.

"Gosh. I didn't think about that. We could be stuck like this. But I have faith. And besides, we could keep this relationship between us secret," replied Baird.

"Sam you and I both know that won't work. You're in a man's body. You're in Baird's body. I don't like that. I'm not into guys," complained Carmine.

"But I'm a woman," blurted out Baird.

"In a man's body Sam! This won't work."

Baird frowned and balled his hands into fists. "So what exactly are you trying to say?"

Carmine let out a breath. "If you're stuck like this, then we won't be dating anytime soon. We'll just stay friends."

Baird's serious look quickly turned into sad look. Carmine was feeling a little bad inside but he had to tell Baird. He just couldn't handle having to look at Baird's face every time he wanted to see Sam. It bothered him. This whole situation bothered him. Baird slowly stood up and faced him.

"Alright Carmine. If that's how you feel...then Fine. I understand."

Carmine nodded slowly and sighed. "Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry if I ruined your happy revenge plot mood," said Carmine. Baird slightly grinned but shook his head no.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry," Baird said softly. He slowly turned around to face the door. Carmine began to feel more bad and groaned quietly.

"Can't believe I'm about to do this," he muttered. Carmine quietly got up and wrapped his muscular arms around Baird from behind and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Baird tensed up a little before calming down and realizing what Carmine was doing. Baird put on a small smile and hugged Carmine's arms. After a minute passed, Carmine let go and Baird faced him while blushing.

"Thank you Carmine."

"Yeah...no problem," he said softly before heading to the door," I'll see you later on."

"You too."

Carmine grinned before closing the door behind him. Baird had on a huge smile and sat on the bed.

"He kissed me! He kissed me! Oh my gosh he kissed me!" Baird exclaimed quietly. He giggled before lying on his stomach and continued smiling.

 **Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy around here.**


	19. Revenge Dance Night

Sam was back in Baird's room, trying to fix Baird's project which was almost torn up. She spent hours in there by herself, cursing and muttering under her breath as she was fixing it. She was thinking about "Baird" the whole entire and his revenge plan on her. She was wondering what kind of scheme he was gonna cook up to humilate her. Sam tried to believe that he wasn't gonna do anything but it wasn't working. She was too anxious to know. Minutes later, Cole came inside and had a smirk on his face as he saw Sam. Sam turned around and narrowed his eyes at him.

"If you're here to tease me about my current perdicament then scram baldie! I don't want to hear it," Sam snapped at Cole. Cole put his hands up in a mocking surrender before shaking his head and standing next to her.

"Relax Baird. I just wanted to check on you. See how you were doing," said Cole.

"I'm stuck inside of a monster. How do you think I'm doing?" Sam asked irritated. Cole whistled.

"Looks like someone's on the rag," he muttered.

"If I hear someone say that one more time, I'm gonna lose my mind," Sam said through gritted teeth. Cole chuckled and sat on the bed, watching Sam continue on Baird's work.

"Have you talk to Sam?"

"No why I should I? I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You blurted out to Helmet ass that I made a wish for Sam to be me," snapped Sam.

"Hey! I didn't know you guys actually switched. And it's not like you came up to me and asked me not to tell anyone. So really, it's on you," Cole argued at her. Sam was about to say something but Cole gave her a look, telling her that he won the fight. Sam groaned before folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to talk to her alright. She's nosy and she's hard headed. And now she's planning revenge on me and now I'm trying to figure out what she's up to," complained Sam.

"Well you do kinda deserve the revenge," said Cole.

"Oh right! Of course you take her side," said Sam.

"Well yes and no. You do deserve what's she's gonna do to you BUT," Cole said loudly," Revenge isn't the answer. You guys need to apologize to each other. Settle a truce."

Sam scowled at him before standing up and putting Baird's goggles over her head.

"I am not apologizing! I'm Damon Baird for crying out loud! I'm not saying sorry," Sam exclaimed loudly. Cole frowned.

"Baird it's not asking much. Just go to her room and just apologize. She'll probably forget the revenge plot and you'll be home free until that shooting star comes."

Sam turned around and folded her arms, pouting her lips. Cole smirked at her from behind.

"Come on Baird. Its not gonna kill you," complained Cole. Sam sighed before finally turning around.

"Alright fine! I'll go down to her room and...a...apol...apolog...uh...-"

"Apologize!" exclaimed Cole.

"Yeah Yeah that," muttered Sam. She stomped her foot before leaving the room. Meanwhile, Anya was in the bathroom, brushing her hair and putting lipstick while looking at the mirror. She was excited about this tonight for some reason even though it was only a date. But she was just happy it was only gonna be them. And it was gonna be a happy one this time. Even though Anya was happy She was still feeling a little bad about earlier. She knew Marcus was okay about what she did but she still felt she did it in the first place. She knew it wasn't right but she wanted things to be normal. After she put finished fixing herself up, Anya walked out the bathroom and saw Marcus sitting down, putting on his shoes. He was wearing dark jeans, a long sleeved tight black shirt, and his favorite black bandanna over his hair. Anya grinned and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You look good," she acknowledge him. Marcus chuckled.

"And you look better. As always."

Anya blushed and kissed him on the cheek. She got up and walked to the mirror, checking herself out too. She found a nice red dress and black heels and a thin black Shaw to put over her in case she gets cold which was impossible because it was always warm there day and night. Marcus glanced at her before frowning. He was still thinking about whether or not he should tell Anya about his wish. He knew he told Dom he was but he just didn't want to make Anya upset. She'll probably think that all he cares about is them and not her and leave him. Marcus just didn't want that to happen. But he knew deep in his heart he had to. Marcus got up just as Anya came inside.

"You ready?" asked Marcus.

"Yup. Ready."

Marcus grabbed Anya's hand and they finally left their room. They made it on the elevator and once they were two floors down, the door opened and Sam was standing outside.

"Hey Sam," greeted Anya. Sam muttered something before standing inside. The door closed and there was silence on the whole elevator ride. Anya looked at Sam who had her back turned.

"So um...where are you headed?" asked Anya. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I was just gonna...apologize...to Baird."

Marcus had a surprised look. "Really? For what?"

"It's a long long long story alright. I just want to find her and apologize," complained Sam.

"Her?" asked Anya. Sam rubbed the back of her neck.

"I meant him. Look I'll talk to you guys later alright," groaned Sam. The door opened and she speed walked off. The door closed and Anya and Marcus had suspicious looks.

"Sam and Baird have been acting kind of strange lately," said Anya.

"Yeah very strange. Those two keep arguing more than ever. I wonder what's going on," wondered Marcus. Anya shrugged and they made it downstairs at the lobby. Back to Sam, Sam was knocking on the door, waiting for Baird to open the door. Sam kicked the door hard and kept knocking. Still no answer.

"Where the hell is she? I just want to apologize and then leave!"

Sam knocked one more time before giving up and sitting down. She had a glare on her face and was trying to calm herself down. She slowly did and shook her head.

"Why does life hate me? Why do bad things happen to me? Why am I such a jerk?" Sam asked herself. She took off her goggles and examined them, looking at her reflection. She frowned and put them back on her forehead.

"Cole is right. I need to say sorry. I gotta find Sam and tell her face to face I'm sorry."

She got up and headed back inside the elevator. Meanwhile at tthe lounge area, Marcus and Anya were eating dinner together outside. Tonight's dinner was Spaghetti. Marcus had a plate full and Anya had a small portion. This time she was eating more and staring less at Marcus while Marcus was barely eating, staring at her. He was trying to figure out a way to tell her about his wish in a way She would understand and not get upset. Anya looked up with sauce on her lips.

"Are you okay?"

Marcus snapped out his thoughts and nodded before he started eating again. Anya shrugged and kept eating. After eating a fork full of spaghetti, Marcus put his fork down.

"Anya...can we talk?" he asked slowly.

"Of course we can Marcus."

Marcus bit his bottom lip before looking at Anya who was smiling at him. Marcus scooted up his chair.

"You know how you came up to me and confessed to me that you made a wish?"

Anya frowned. "Oh no! You're mad aren't you? I knew I shouldn't had done it! I am so-

"Anya! Anya! Chill!"

Anya calmed herself down slowly before blushing in embarassment. "Sorry. Go on."

"Well, the truth is...I made a wish too."

Anya's mouth dropped opening, showing some spaghetti strings on her tongue. Marcus groaned.

"You made a wish? That's...that's...That's honestly a shocker. I didn't know you like making wishes," Anya said in disbelief. Marcus nodded.

"Well believe it or not I did and um, I don't know if you'll like it," said Marcus. Anya out a hand on Marcus' large hard and rubbed it gently.

"You can tell me Marcus. There's nothing to be ashamed about."

Marcus stared directly into Anya's eyes. Anya grinned at him. "Well you see...I made a wish...to...-

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" Baird yelled loudly in the mess hall. Marcus and Anya looked inside through the window and frowned. Baird was standing in front of everyone in a table, wearing a tight black shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and a black baseball cap turned backwards.

"What on earth is he doing?"

"Making a fool of himself as usual," muttered Marcus.

"Hello my name is Baird. You may know me as your mean, rude, scary mechanic. Well today is a little different. Its been boring around here and I wanna lighten things up. With a few dances!"

"Say what now?" Anya asked loudly.

"Carmine will you hit the music please?" asked Baird. Carmine nodded and hit the play button. Ballet type music started playing in the mess hall and everyone started whispering to one another. Ben and Anthony were hiding behind a table, snickering to themselves quietly. Baird started going on his tippie toes and twirling around like he was some goofy ballerina. Anya and Marcus' mouths were dropped opened. Baird jumped off the table and started twirling some more before dancing well trying to dance on his toes.

"Nice dance Baird," a man shouted at him as he was laughing. Baird waved at him before dancing some more. Sam came inside the mess room and saw everyone looking at someone. She turned her head and saw Baird before gasping loudly with her mouth opened. Baird continued dancing before he found himself back on the table. Many people were starting to laugh at him. Sam clenched her fists.

"That little bastard! What is she doing?!"

"Alright Carmine, enough with the ballet crap. Let's play something everyone will enjoy!" Baird shouted. Carmine raised a thumbs up before switching the music to a rap song Cole was singing. Baird tapped his foot to the beat and everyone was clapping along. Sam groaned, turning a little red in the face from embarassment. Seconds later, Cole's voice popped up in the song, singing, causing Baird to rip his shirt off and twirl it in the air. Most of the women whistled loudly at him while the men groaned yet some were still laughing. Baird rubbed his nipples and his chest slowly before putting his hands behind his head and swinging his hips in a circle slowly. The women started surrounding the table, cheering for him and dancing along. Sam was fuming. Ben and Anthony were laughing hard. Carmine was watching Baird while he was half-smiling. He was getting a little turned off at Baird's dancing. Baird went on his knees and started rubbing his legs before his butt and smacking it in front of people.

"Ooh Baird! I didn't know you were this freaky," a woman purred at him.

"I'm always a freak babe."

Baird stroked her chin before standing back up and dancing some more in front of everyone. He started shaking his butt and rubbing himself as he kept dancing. Sam had enough and immediately started running towards Baird. When Baird wasn't looking, Sam leaped up and tackled him down. Everyone gasped and stepped back. Marcus and Anya immediately got up and ran inside. Sam kept slapping Baird on the face. Baird was trying to dodge her hands and kept slapping her.

"You stupid twit! How the fuck can you do this to me?" Sam asked furiously.

"You started it you Assface," snapped Baird. They kept fighting until Carmine pulled Sam off him and Marcus grabbed Baird, pulling him up. Sam was trying to break free but Carmine had a tough grip on her. Baird felt scratches on his cheek and glared at Sam. Sam was seething through her teeth.

"I hate you so much!" exclaimed Sam.

"I hate you so much more," snapped Baird.

"Shut the hell up! Both of you! What the hell has gotten into you guys?" Anya asked angrily.

"Baird was being a stupid dick and ruined my life!" shouted Baird.

"Sam ruined my fucking reputation! I'm gonna kill her," yelled Sam as she was trying to kick Baird. Baird tried to lash at her again but Marcus gripped him hard.

"That's it! We're going somewhere private to talk about this! Ive had enough of you guys hateful fights against each other. Now move it," Anya yelled at them. Everyone went silent as they were all staring at the group. Sam pushed Carmine off him until Marcus grabbed her arm, pulling her with him and Anya. Carmine and Baird followed behind. Everyone watched them leave before talking amongst each other. Ben and Anthony were out of words to say. They saw the whole thing and were in shock. Anthony was the first to say something.

"Dude...that was...AWESOME," he laughed. Ben gave him a look.

"Let's just follow them dude! Shows over," he groaned. Anthony and Ben walked through the walls and followed after the gang. In the elevator, Sam and Baird exchanged mean looks. This was gonna be one hell of a talk later on.

 **Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone is having a safe fun day!**


	20. Telling the Truth

Sam and Baird were sitting right next to each other, looking straight ahead with mean looks on their faces. Anya was in front of them with her hands on her hips with a irritated look on her face. It was like she was the mother disciplining her children. Marcus was standing behind her with Carmine. The room was completely silent. Sam finally grew frustrated and rolled her eyes.

"Can I just leave?"

"No! You two will sit down and tell us what's really going on between you guys right now. This is plain ridiculous!"

"It's none of your business about what's going on between us! This is our own problem," snapped Sam.

"Sam why are you being so mean to her? You guys are best friends," said Marcus. Sam scoffed and spread her legs out.

"Maybe to her but not me," Sam said as she glanced at Baird. Baird glared at her before looking away.

"Here you go calling Baird a her. Come on what's really going on? Just tell us," urged Anya. Baird threw his arms in the air.

"Even if we told you, you guys wouldn't believe us! Damn Dizzy didn't even believe me when I told him what happened between me and Mr smartass over here," argued Baird. Sam stuck her tongue at him and Baird stuck his tongue out at her. Anya rubbed the bridge of her nose before facing Carmine.

"Do you know anything about what's going on?" she asked him. Carmine looked over her shoulder at Baird who shook his head told mouthed "Just tell her". Carmine looked at Anya.

"A few nights ago...Sam and Baird made a wish to see life through each other's perspective. It came true...and now they are each other. Sam is Baird and Baird is Sam," Carmine replied to her. Anya's frown turned into shock as she turned around and faced them. Baird had his leg over his leg like a girl and Sam still had her legs spread out. Anya put a hand on her cheek.

"Is this truth?"

"Anya of course it is! Do you really think goldilocks over here would dance in front of everyone like that? Hell to the no!" exclaimed Baird. Anya was running out of words to say. She looked at Baird.

"So...it was really Baird in Sam's body acting like a slob on that date night?"

"Yeah Anya. Man, that was so humilating for Sam," chuckled Sam. Baird nudged Sam hard in the arm. Anya looked at Marcus who was surprised. Marcus stood next to her.

"Guys, what you did to each other was not good. You need to apologize to each other before things go too far," said Marcus. Sam groaned.

"That's why I came to the mess hall! To apologize to Sam because I felt bad! But now I'm not doing shit. She ruined her chance of getting a rare apology from Damon Baird. And that's that," groaned Sam.

"And I'm not apologizing either! He started it! He deserved what I did to him in his body tonight."

Carmine looked at everyone before stepping up.

"Guys they're right. You two really need to settle a truce. I mean, haven't you guys done enough to each other already?" asked Carmine. Sam and Baird leaned back and started feeling down.

"I mean I guess we have. Maybe I went overboard tonight," said Baird.

"Damn right you did. I mean that was just low," complained Sam.

"Oh shut up. You made me look like a hooker," argued Baird.

"Oh get over it."

"Guys!" Anya's voice boomed loudly. Sam and Baird jerked their attention to Anya quickly before facing opposite directions.

"Fine. Baird...I'm Sorry. Alright," Baird said kinda sharply.

"That doesn't sound like a nice apology," teased Sam.

"Baird," groaned Anya. Sam rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Fine! Sam I'm sorry alright! I'll never for the life of me do this again. EVER again," groaned Sam.

"Better not Blondie," said Baird. Anya folded her arms over her chest.

"That wasn't good enough. You both look into each other's eyes and give each other a hand shake to actually settle the truce," ordered Anya. Baird and Sam looked at her.

"Who are you? Out mother? No wait. You're the new Marcus telling us what to do while old Marcus is standing back, enjoying himself," Sam argued with Anya. Anya looked hurt.

"I'm not the new Marcus! What? I can't be in charge for once?" Anya asked sharply.

"I mean you can but Marcus does it better. Plus, why aren't you angry tonight? You're usually yelling at us by now," Sam said as she glanced at Marcus. Marcus looked at Anya who rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Well...about that uh...I can't get angry. I'm just filled with happiness," said Marcus. Sam and Baird exchanged weird glances before looking back at Marcus.

"What do you mean you can't get angry? You're Marcus Fenix. The angriest man on the planet," said Sam.

"Just because I'm not feeling angry now doesn't mean it won't come back any time soon. It will," said Marcus.

"And he'll be waiting for you," said Baird. Sam scowled at her. Carmine stood between Anya and Marcus.

"So Marcus, you're just happy now? How is that possible?"

"It's because I made a wish for him to be that way alright!" Anya exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. Anya looked down and folded her arms over her chest. Sam whistled and smirked.

"Well this just got awkward."

"Totally awkward. Anya why would you do that?" asked Baird. Anya shrugged and leaned against the wall. Marcus stepped up and explained to them what happened. When he was done, everyone had surprised faces.

"So...you're ass can't get mad or sad? Shit I wish I had known about this. I would had been annoying the hell outta you," said Sam. Marcus scoffed.

"I would had punched you if you tried. But since you're in Sam's body, I can't do that," said Marcus.

"But when he's himself again you can. For me," giggled Baird.

"Oh hush," groaned Sam.

"Well apparently since we're telling off our wishes, I got a wish I wanna confess too," said Carmine. Sam groaned and Baird smiled at him. Anya stood next to Marcus.

"What wish was it?" asked Anya. Carmine rubbed the side of his arm before grinning.

"I wished to see my dead brothers again. Its pretty cool. Anyway, we've been together ever since. Best wish I ever made," said Carmine.

"I hope the next shooting star you'll make us not ghosts," complained Anthony as him and Ben entered the room. Anya gasped and his behind Marcus who had a shocked look too. Ben gasped and ran in front of Marcus.

"Sergeant Fenix! It's me! Ben carmine! I was in Delta Squad with you," Ben greeted happily. Marcus shook his head.

"Hey Kid," he said before he salute him. Ben saluted back. Anthony bumped away Ben.

"Remember me Marcus? I served on your team too. Until...well you know what happened," said Anthony.

Flashback:

Anthony was trying to reload his lancer but it kept jamming. Kim looked at him as he ducked behind a wall.

"You good?" he asked.

"Yeah but I got a problem," complained Anthony as he was trying to unjam his lancer," Something is wrong with this thing! Ugh it keeps jamming!"

Anthony stood up and walked to Kim, showing him the jammed lancer.

"See?"

It was this moment Anthony knew...he fucked up. Seconds later, a bullet flew straight into Anthony's head, killing him instantly in front of Marcus, Kim, and Dom.

Marcus nodded. Carmine stood beside Anthony with a smile.

"It's nice to know he died a hero's death," he said before smiling at Anthony. Anya and Marcus exchanged weird glances.

"Uh...yeah...," said Anya.

"I still can't believe I'm seeing you guys again in front of me. You look good," said Marcus.

"Yeah I look better than Ben. I get that a lot," bragged Anthony. Ben rolled his eyes. Sam quickly stood up.

"So you guys were the ones spying on me? And who was the wise ass who made the sweet ass comment at me?" Sam asked irritated.

"That would be smarty pants over here," Ben said as he glanced at Anthony. Anthony gave him a look before nervously chuckling. Baird giggled.

"Thank you. I knew I had a cute ass," said Baird. Sam groaned deeply. Marcus started thinking to himself. He knew he still has to tell Anya about his wish that he knew she probably didnt forget about. And since everyone was revealing their wish, he might as well tell his.

"Well...I made a wish too," he said awkwardly. Everyone looked at him with shocked faces. Marcus was soon regretting this choice.

"Oh yeah, you told me about that. I totally forgot," said Anya.

"Dammit! I knew I shouldn't had brought it up," thought Marcus. Marcus nodded. Sam chuckled and leaned back with a amused look.

"This outta be good. A mean guy like him making a wish. This is just...just wow," laughed Sam.

"Baird shut up," groaned Anya. Sam snapped her fingers.

"See? You're the new Marcus!"

Anya ran her fingers through her hair before looking at Marcus. "Continue honey."

Marcus sighed before he put his hands in his pocket. "I made this wish a few nights ago in my room by myself. I was feeling down and I didn't know there was a shooting star outside. So I made a wish. And it was..."

Marcus paused. He looked at Anya who was eager to know what he wished for. The rest were waiting for him too. Marcus swallowed before letting out a breath.

"I made a wish...to communicate with Dom and my father."

Anya's eager expression quickly changed into a frown. Marcus saw it and immediately felt bad. Sam and Baird exchanged glances before looking at Marcus.

"You made a wish to talk to Dom and Adam again? Why?" asked Sam. Baird looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Don't ask him that! He probably did it because he missed them so much. I would had done the same thing," argued Baird.

"Of course because Dom is like everything to you," muttered Sam. Baird glared at her.

"It's not like that! I just miss him alright!"

"Yeah sure whatever," groaned Sam. Ben frowned.

"Dom...is gone?"

Marcus nodded slowly and Ben shook his head. "I'm sorry sir."

"It's okay Ben. He did what he could to help us."

Anya put her hands on her hips and had a stern look on her face. Marcus frowned and mouthed "What's wrong?" at her. Anya didn't reply.

"So who's Adam?" asked Anthony.

"He's Marcus father. He destroyed the entire Locust and Lambent army with a machine. He's like a huge hero," replied Carmine.

"Awesome!"

Marcus put on a fake grin. Anya walked towards the door and opened it. Marcus spotted her.

"Anya where are you going?" asked Marcus. Anya gave him a look.

"Going back to our room. I want us to talk about this later tonight," she replied quietly before she left, closing the door behind her. The room was filled with silence again. Everyone looked at Marcus who was staring at the door. Baird stood up and walked to Marcus.

"Is everything okay?"

Marcus nodded slowly before walking to the door. "I better go talk to her. I'll talk with you guys later," he said before leaving. He left the rest of them together in the room. Silence continued filling the room.

"You think everything is gonna be fine?" asked Ben.

"Of course Ben. Marcus is a legend. Im sure he got this," replied Anthony. Sam stood up and stretched.

"Well, if this means we're done then finally. I'm leaving," said Sam.

"Not so fast! We still didn't shake hands and settle a truce."

Sam rolled her eyes before standing in front of Baird. Baird extended out his hand for a shake. Sam slowly shook his hand with a glum look on her face. Baird grinned before letting go.

"Good. Now you can leave Blondie."

"Glad to. Bye bad luck brothers and...you," said Sam before she left. Baird rolled his eyes. Carmine shook his head before standing beside Baird.

"Come on. I'll walk you to your room," volunteered Carmine. Baird smiled before they left together with Ben and Anthony.


	21. Fights and Bad Memories

Anya was sitting patiently on the sofa in her room. She had a stern look on her face and she was waiting for Marcus' arrival. Its been over fifteen minutes and he hasn't shown up yet. Anya suggested he was talking to Dom and his father the whole time as he was coming here. Anya knew it wasn't right getting upset about it but she couldn't help it. She was just feeling disappointed. Marcus knocked quietly on the door.

"Anya may-

"Come in!"

Marcus immediately came inside and shut the door behind him quickly. Anya remained still with the same stern look. Marcus looked around slowly before meeting her eyes. He could feel the anger in them. He nervously chuckled and stepped forward.

"I'm guessing you're still upset?"

"Upset? No way."

Anya folded her arms over her chest. "I'm disappointed in you."

Marcus sighed before sitting in a chair across from her.

"Anya there's nothing to get mad about alright. I just made a wish. What's the problem?"

"Marcus the problem is simple! You made a wish to communicate with Dom and Adam. It's kinda showing me that you care more about them than me! I don't mean to sound selfish but..."

"But you think everything must revolve around you huh? Always about Anya?"

Anya frowned and leaned back in her seat.

"Marcus don't twist this on me."

"No I have the right to. Anya don't you realize something? I lost my father and my brother. Of course I'm still gonna be thinking about them a lot. Of course I'm gonna talk about them. Of course I'm gonna remember the memories we had! Anya...they were all I had. And they were taken from me. I thought you would understand."

"Marcus I do understand! I've been with you ever since! I care about you too. Doesn't my feelings matter also?"

Marcus frowned and looked at her. Anya leaned forward.

"Of course they mean something to me. They mean a lot. But this is Dom and my father we are talking about. I was expecting you to be a little happy. They are your friends too you know," said Marcus. Anya let out a breath and gripped her pillow.

"I know they are."

"Then why are you upset? I wasn't upset when you made that wish to have me Happy all the Damn time was I? No I wasn't."

"I told you I was trying to help," Anya said quietly.

"And I told you I was fine with it. I don't see how it's fair to get upset at my wish when you kept yours a secret too," said Marcus. Anya groaned before standing up.

"Because you don't get it Marcus! You don't show any care or love towards me! Before I made the wish, you wouldn't barely talk to me or eat with me. You barely even gave me a hug or kiss. And that made me feel like you didn't want me anymore. That's why I made the wish and kept it a secret. I didn't want you to know and I didn't want you to get mad at me!"

Anya sat back down and hugged herself tightly before looking at her lap. Marcus could hear her soft sobs. Marcus got up and grabbed her hand before pulling her close to him. He gently hugged her and Anya wrapped her arms around him. She started crying on his shoulder and Marcus held her closer. They remained like that for five minutes. Anya let go and Marcus put a hand on her cheek, grinning at her. Anya's eyes were red and were still wet.

"I understand Anya. I'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention to you before. It's my own fault. I promise I'll be better," said Marcus.

"But you already are better."

"That's not what I meant. When you lift this wish off me, I'll change and be better for you. I want things to be better between us than it is now."

Anya grinned and held his hands.

"Alright Marcus. Thank you for saying that. But what about Dom and your father?"

Marcus shrugged before looking up.

"I know what I have to do. Don't worry," said Marcus. He gave her a peck on the cheek before getting up and heading to the room. Anya frowned as she watched him leave before sitting back on the sofa. She sighed.

"What a day," she thought to herself. She laid on the sofa and kept thinking to herself the entire time. Meanwhile back at Baird's room, Sam was putting the finishing touches on Baird's project. She had locked herself in there for ten minutes. She was still feeling a little upset about Baird's weird dancing in the mess hall but she was kind of glad the revenge crisis was over. All she had to do was wait for that shooting star...if it ever shows up. Someone knocked on the door and Sam groaned quietly before getting up. She opened the door and saw it was Loretta. Sam blinked before rubbing her eyes.

"Ms. Cole? Is that you?"

Loretta nodded with a grin. "I came to see you Baird. May I come in?"

Sam nodded and let her inside. Loretta looked around and saw the room in a mess before sitting on Baird's bed. Sam chuckled nervously before sitting beside her.

"Sorry about the mess. I'll probably clean up later. Anyway, I see Cole told you about what happened between Sam and I huh?"

"Yes, Cole always tells me what's going on even when I don't ask him. What made you do the things you did to hurt Sam?" inquired Loretta. Sam shrugged as she spread her legs out.

"I don't know. I was just...upset I guess. I mean, you don't know what it's like, waking up in a new body thanks to someone."

Loretta nodded. "Its true, I don't. But still it's not right what you've done. There had to be a real reason why she made that wish," said Loretta. Sam thought about it and frowned as she folded her arms. Memories of her and "Baird" arguing were soon coming to her head.

Flashback:

"Sam life would be so simple if you can it for once!"

"So what's your plan? Nag it to death? Wait a minute! You actually could!"

"Sam you are the most annoying chick in the world! You can't do anything right!"

"Careful Carmine, she might nag your head off to death."

"Did I say there was a problem? No! So mind your own business!"

Flashback Over.

Sam had on a guilty look on her face. Loretta was looking at her, waiting for her to say something. Sam shook her head.

"I think I know why she did. I was so...harsh to her. I was completely mean to her...and I barely ever thought of her feelings. It's no wonder we're not friends."

Sam looked at her lap and frowned some more. Loretta put a hand on her lap. Sam still didn't look up.

"It's alright baby. We all say things that come to our mind and don't realize until later how badly it affected that person."

Sam nodded and looked at the wall. "Man, I'm such a ass. And the truth is, I don't even know why I'm like this. I try being nice but...there's a part of me that takes over and makes me mean to people. Especially to Sam. I just wish I could tell her how I really feel about her without being a jerk."

Loretta nodded and put a hand on her shoulder with a grin. "Baby, you don't need a wish to tell people how you feel about them. You can do it yourself. You just have to fight off the negative side of you and bring out the positive side. I know you will. You're a strong man...or woman as of now," Loretta told Sam

Sam chuckled and nodded quickly before looking at her. Loretta smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Cole. That really means a lot. I can see where Cole gets his nice side from. I really had a great time working with him."

"Thanks Baird. I'm glad you guys got along. And I'm glad you kept my son safe and alive," said Loretta. She offered out her hand and Sam shook it before giving her a hug and a pat on the back. Loretta yawned before getting up and facing Sam.

"Well I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow then?"

"Absolutely. Tell Cole good night. And I'll deal with Sam later."

"Good. I hope things go good."

Sam nodded in agreement. "I hope so too."

Loretta waved at him before leaving. Sam sighed before putting on Baird's goggles over her head.

"I better go say something now before I change my mind."

Sam got up and left the room.

 **I am without a doubt super sorry this took so long! I was to trying to think of what to say in this chapter and I finally finished. I hope you like it. And hope everyone had a good happy New year!**


	22. Apology Accepted

"Sam" knocked on Sam's door quietly, stepping back a couple of feet. She heard footsteps approach the door.

"Who is it?" asked Baird.

"It's me...Baird," replied Sam. Baird had on a puzzled look before opening the door. Sam put her hands in her pocket. Baird folded his arms over his chest.

"Come to insult me again on something?"

"No I'm not. Mind if I come in?" asked Sam. Baird nodded and let her in. Sam walked inside and turned around to face Baird who was closing the door. Baird turned around and faced Sam. There was a moment of silence until Sam broke it.

"Look, I've been doing a lot of thinking and...I just wanted to really apologize for the way I act towards you," said Sam. Baird scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Baird I don't got time for you screwing with me alright."

"No I'm being serious this time Sam! I'm really sorry. Really," Sam said in a serious tone. Baird saw the look on Sam's face, indicating she really was being serious. Baird sat on the bed and folded his arms over his chest.

"What made you want to apologize?"

Sam sat beside her and spread out her legs. "I was having a talk with Cole's mother and we were talking about our current situation between us. We was discussing the wish and why you would make the wish. I did some thinking and realized that I've been such an asshole towards you and never would apologize for my actions. I guess that's why you made the wish huh?"

Baird nodded and rubbed his thighs slowly. "Yeah, that was basically right. You were being a real jerk towards me. I'm glad it finally came to your senses," replied Baird.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm just surprised I'm actually apologizing. This is so rare from me. What the hell happened to me?"

Baird chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Its called "Being Nice" meanie. That heart of yours is starting to grow," said Baird. Sam made a disgusted look and noise and Baird grinned.

"You'll get used to it soon Blondie. But I have to ask you something too."

"Go on."

Baird sighed. "Why did you make your wish?"

Sam blinked before looking at the wall. She shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well...to be honest..."

Baird narrowed his eyes at her. Sam frowned. "I actually didnt mean to say that wish. It just popped in my head because I was upset from earlier and it came out my mouth."

"What was you upset about?" asked Baird.

"Because I made you upset. Remember that horrible comment I snapped at you about Dom?"

Baird's eyes lit up as he remembered and he looked down with a sad look. He nodded. Sam started feeling bad.

"Yeah I remember. That really hurted me you know."

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It just popped out," said Sam. Baird nodded.

"So what you're saying is that because you made me angry you made a wish for me to be you?" asked Baird. Sam slightly nodded and Baird groaned.

"I can't believe you did that. But I guess we both learned our lesson. I sure as hell did. Its tough being you," complained Baird.

"It's tough being you also. Having to put on these stupid bras and sitting down to pee. And today I kept getting cramps in my stomach. It's fucking horrible," groaned Sam. Baird bursted out laughing and Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Baird...I think you're having my time of the month."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Can you explain what that is maybe?"

Baird tried to think of how to say it. "You're having my period."

Sam's mouth dropped opened and she looked horrified. She went on her knees and slammed her fists on the ground.

"No! No! NOOOO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Sam asked loudly in a worried tone. Baird rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Oh calm down Blondie. It's not so bad. It only lasts two weeks. You'll experience painful cramps, irritability, a bit of nausea, and-"

"Sam don't even finish! I don't want to hear it!"

Baird smirked as Sam faced him. "This is what girls deal with? Man, this sucks ass. I can't wait to change back to my body."

"Me either. Because I can't handle these goddamn erections anymore. They're bothering me," complained Baird. Sam looked at his crotch.

"Yeah you're right. Someone's happy to see me," teased Sam. Baird blushed and put a pillow over his crotch. Sam smiled big and Baird groaned.

"Oh shut up," muttered Baird. Sam put a hand on his shoulder making Baird look into her eyes.

"Look, I don't know when that shooting star is coming back. In the mean time though, we can help each out. We are each other now and we're gonna have to work together whether we like it or not."

Baird grinned. "Agreed. I can help you with the period and you can help me with...this."

Sam grinned back and nodded. "Great. It's nice we didn't argue for once."

Baird nodded. There was awkward silence between them until Sam groaned in pain and held her stomach.

"Oh god, it feels like someone just punched me in the stomach super fast!"

"Come on Baird. Let's get you changed. Also...don't be surprised at how much blood you'll see."

Sam scoffed. "Please. I was covered in blood while I was inside a giant riftworm. I'll be fine."

"If you say so Blondie," chuckled Baird as he walked to the bathroom.

"Sam?"

Baird turned around to face Sam. Sam grinned. "Thanks."

Baird smiled. "No problem Baird."

Sam walked inside the bathroom and Baird shut the door behind him.

 **I want to thank you guys for reading my story. I'm just happy you guys really enjoy it. I really appreciate it! I hope everyone is looking forward to Gears of War 4. I am sorta but I kind of wished they just ended the series after Gears of War 3. I'm kinda skeptical this one will be good after playing Gears of War Judgement which was...blehhhh.**


	23. Old Faces pt1

It was around 10:30 in the morning. Many Gears were in their armor, getting ready to go on missions. Marcus was in the mess hall eating breakfast by himself while looking in the newspaper. Anya was still upstairs getting dressed. Marcus kept telling her she didn't have to come but she insisted. Sam, Baird, Carmine, Jace, and Cole were coming along too for support. Cole came inside and greeted everyone before giving Marcus a pat on the back. Marcus grinned and fist bumped Cole as he sat next to Marcus.

"So how's everyone's favorite Sergeant doing this fine morning?" asked Cole as he set his lancer on the table.

"I'm alright so far. I don't have to ask how your day is going," replied Marcus. Cole laughed and nodded.

"I'm just feeling good today. Nothing makes the Cole Train down baby. You seen Baird and Sam?" asked Cole. Marcus shook his head no. As if on cue, Sam and Baird came inside as they were talking.

"Do I really have to wear this stupid bra? Its irritating me! I don't think its the right size," complained Sam as she was fooling around with her bra straps. Baird rolled his eyes.

"It was the only one I saw. Just deal with it," groaned Baird. Sam muttered something under her breath as she fixed Baird's goggles over her head.

"Morning guys. You ready for today?" asked Marcus.

"Not really. Tell me again why we have to help those dumb strandeds. Its not like they cared much about us during the war," Sam replied sharply.

"Because it's the right thing to do and they need help," answered Anya as she came inside. Marcus got up and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before holding her hand. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. If those assholes even start with me or TRY flirting with me, I'm gonna saw their heads off," grumbled Sam before she stormed out the mess hall. Everyone watched her leave before they exchanged questioned looks.

"What's his problem? He's more moody than usual," inquired Marcus.

"He's on the rag. That's the problem. I'm actually feeling bad. And that's a lot coming from me feeling sorry for him," replied Baird.

"He'll be alright. Now, everyone should eat before leaving. Its gonna be a long ride for everyone. The stranded will have weapons and will try to hurt us. It's our job to try and make peace with them and hopefully not kill him. I better find Baird and warn him to be calm. The rest I expect you guys to be on your best behavior. Understood?," suggested Anya.

"Yes ma'am," Said Cole. Anya grabbed two pieces of toast and bacon before getting a cup of coffee and leaving. Marcus grinned before turning around to see Baird and Cole staring at him. Marcus frowned.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Um Marcus...aren't you noticing something a little different about Anya?" asked Baird. Marcus shrugged.

"No like what?"

"Well she's becoming a little like you. You know, bossy and making the rules," replied Cole.

"Not to mention her attitude. She's beginning to become a little like you since you're all...happy," added Baird. Marcus frowned before looking behind him. He saw Anya pointing out something to a random Gears. She was shouting at him and poking him on the shoulder before walking away. Marcus slowly turned back around.

"Okay so she's a little bit on edge but I guarantee you, I'm still the boss. Not her...she's not behind me is she?"

Baird and Cole exchanged glances before shaking their heads and grabbing some breakfast. Marcus shrugged before quickly looking behind him.

An hour and half later:

Everyone was on board a ship, waiting to arrive on a different island where stranded might be. There was heavy crates filled with food on the side of the ship that Carmine and Jace were guarding, Sam was on top of the ship near the turrets with Cole, Baird was leaning on the rails, looking at the ocean, and Marcus and Anya were inside the ship, going over what they were gonna trade with the stranded.

"I think we should trade some food for some weapons. I know they got plenty of it," said Marcus.

"No no, it would be more appropriate to trade food for some fuel. We got plenty of guns," pointed out Anya.

"But we are gonna need the some weapons just in case for emergencies. And I doubt they would have any fuel," said Marcus. Anya gave him a stern look. Marcus frowned, stepping back a little bit.

"Marcus! We need the fuel! You know I'm right! What if something happens and we don't have enough fuel to start up the cars or junkers? We would be trapped," argued Anya. Marcus raised up his hands in surrender.

"Alright we will go with the fuel. Just calm down Angel," Marcus said calmly. Anya grinned before nodding.

"Thanks for understanding. Could you check and see if we're almost there?"

Marcus nodded before quickly leaving and shutting the door behind him. Marcus frowned before heading outside where he saw Cole and Sam. He stood next to them. They immediately sensed something was wrong.

"What happened to you?" asked Sam.

"Guys it's Anya. She's...she's getting a little..controlling. I told her we need weapons but she kept insisting on getting Fuel.

Sam scoffed. "Anya? Controlling? I knew she's becoming the new you. What are you gonna do about it?"

Marcus shrugged. "I can't really do anything but agree with her. I don't wanna hurt her feelings."

Sam rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. "Are you serious? Man I don't even know you anymore!" She quickly walked past him before giving him a stare and leaving again. Marcus faced Cole who shook his head.

"Marcus come on. I know that wish has made you lose your mean, scared touch, but you're still the man! Start acting like one again," said Cole. Marcus sighed before nodding in agreement. He knew Cole was right but he didn't want to upset Anya. But he knew Anya would be more mad at him if he decided to get the weapons so he was gonna keep his word for today. Meanwhile, Carmine couldn't help but keep staring into the sky. He was wishing in his mind for a shooting star to return. He just wanted things normal again between Sam and Baird so him and Sam can be an official couple and this time he wanted Ben and Anthony actually alive and not ghosts. He was actually starting to miss his brothers. He missed hearing them argue back and forth, fooling around, and making Carmine smile. He kind of wish they came along on the ship but he told them to stay back at the hotel. He can only imagine what they're doing now. Probably scaring people. Carmine snapped out his thoughts when a hand gripped his shoulder. He turned around saw it was Jace.

"Oh what's up?"

"I should be asking you. Are you alright? You look a little down," wondered Jace. Carmine nodded even though he was feeling a little depressed.

"Yeah I'm cool. Just doing some thinking that's all."

Jace nodded before glancing at Baird who waved at him once he got his attention. Jace awkwardly grinned before looking at Carmine.

"You and Baird seem to be hanging around a lot together. Y'all friends now?"

Carmine slightly nodded. "Lets just say...it's a long story."

Jace was about to say something when the bell on the ship ranged. "We're here babies!" exclaimed Cole. Jace sighed before him and Carmine picked up their lancers.

"Well here we go. Lets hope we don't get shot in our asses today," groaned Jace.

"Lets hope I don't get my head sniped at again either," complained Carmine before they started walking. Everyone made it off the ship with their lancer guns and started walking on the island. They walked deep inside the land where they were surrounded by trees and bushes. They remained quiet, looking around for any Stranded gang who could ambush them any second. Marcus couldn't help but keep glancing at Anya the whole time. He reminded him so much of her mother. They bear quite a striking resemblance to each other. Anya looked so tough and strong. It made Marcus feel like she was the Sergeant and he was the private. Anya stopped when she heard something.

"Shush," she whispered. Everyone remained quiet, raising their lancers. There was heavy footsteps that were running around them.

"Who's there?" Anya asked loudly.

"Oh that's smart of you," muttered Sam. She screamed when a gunshot flew past her ear, shooting off a chunk of hair at the end. Everyone started shooting before running for cover. People on the other side started shooting at the Gears as they hid in cover. Baird crawled to Sam.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sam nodded angrily. Anya stood up and waved her arm.

"CEASE FIRE RIGHT NOW!"

The bullets finally stopped flying and things were quiet. The Gears stood up first, raising their lancers.

"Show yourselves right now! We just came to trade and that's it!" exclaimed Anya. Seconds later, a familiar face showed up along with ten people behind him. It was Griffin. Marcus' jaw dropped.

"Griffin?" asked Marcus. Griffin rolled his eyes.

"You COG bastards again? What the fuck do you guys want?" asked Griffin.

"Look we came to trade alright. That's it," said Anya. Griffin gave her a smug look. Anya glared at him.

"What do you bitches got to offer?"

"We have food asswipe! We just need fuel and we will leave!" exclaimed Carmine.

"And weapons!" blurted out Marcus. Anya gave Marcus a look. Griffin scoffed before looking at Marcus.

"Forget it! I ain't giving you idiots anything!"

Griffin saw Sam and checked her out. Sam clenched her fists and glared at him.

"But...I could trade some fuel if you give me a night with her," Griffin said with a sick smile on his face. Baird gasped before Sam kicked him hard in the nuts. Griffin doubled over, holding his private.

"Men! They could be such pigs!" snapped Sam. The Stranded raised their guns at them again. Griffin caught his breath as he held his private still.

"You fucking bitch! Get these sons of bitches!"

Two men grabbed Sam from behind, making her drop her weapons. She tried to wiggle themselves free but it wasn't working. The rest stood in front of them.

"Drop your Damn weapons now!" snapped a Stranded guy.

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Baird.

"Drop your weapons NOW! Or this bitch gets her brains blown out!" yelled Griffin as he raised a pistol to Sam's head. Sam glanced worriedly at the Gears. Anya and everyone slowly put their guns down. The Stranded grabbed their weapons off the ground before pushing them ordering the Gears to put their arms behind them.

"Put these assholes in the prison! You two grab the food off the boat and bring it here," ordered Griffin. He grabbed Sam by the back of the hair and jerked her to him.

"I got something for you bitch," snarled Griffin. As the stranded guys held Sam, they followed behind him while the Gears followed the rest of the stranded to the prison. Carmine and Baird glanced at Sam one last final time before departing ways. Baird's lips quivered.

"Please be okay," he whispered softly.


	24. Old Faces pt2

The two Stranded men threw Sam on a shabby old mattress that was inside a huge hut. There was weapons hung on the walls and a desk in the middle of the floor. Posters were hung up saying "Private Property of Griffin. Trespassers will be shot!". The two men held her down but Sam was doing her best to fight back. She kicked one of the guys hard in the jaw and he punched her.

"LET ME GO BITCH!"

"Ooh she's a feisty bitch! Handcuff her!"

The man who got kicked in the mouth grabbed the handcuffs and handcuffed her to the rails so she couldn't escape. Sam started seething and began to squirm around.

"If I had a gun I would shoot you assholes right in the dicks!"

"Shut up bitch!" shouted the man before he slapped her again. Sam had bruises on her face and a black eye. She remained quiet and kept flaring at them.

"Griffin will be here any minute. I heard he's does nasty things to women he finds," teased the stranded guy. The other guy laughed wickedly before they both shut the door behind them. Sam started wiggling again before finally stopping.

"Somebody help me! PLEASE!"

There was no answer. Sam started sobbing to herself. "Is this where my life has gotten to? Is this what I get for being an asshole? This just can't be real! I wish it was a dream," Baird thought in Sam's body. She leaned back on the rails and looked down. Meanwhile, Baird was pacing back and forth in the prison in anger and sadness but mostly in anger. He was so worried about Sam and her body. Carmine tried his best to calm him down and tell him everything was gonna be okay but Baird didn't want to hear him. He just wanted to kill Griffin. Baird kicked the door hard before groaning loudly.

"This is fucking unfair! We gotta get out of here!"

"Sam I know you're upset but you got to calm down!" exclaimed Anya.

"How can I calm down Anya? Griffin is about to rape my body with Baird in it! And he might kill him! I HAVE EVERY FUCKING RIGHT TO BE ANGRY!"

Jace raised an eyebrow before standing up. "What do you mean he's gonna rape your body? Am I missing something?"

Baird rolled her eyes before sitting down and hugging his knees before he started crying. Jace frowned and Marcus shook his head. "Jace it's a long story alright. I'll fill you in later. Sam is right though. We need to get out of here," said Marcus.

"How? We're stuck in here with no communication to anyone. We're gonna die here!" exclaimed Carmine.

"No we're not Clayton!" Anya shouted at him as she stood up. Everyone's eyes lit up as they looked at her. Anya put her hands on her hips. Now she was beginning to act like her mother.

"Now we are gonna get out of here. I have faith. We just need some type of distraction."

"Distraction huh?" inquired Cole," Leave that to me."

He stood up and whistled at one of the guards. The guards turned around before gasping loudly.

"Holy shit! It's the Cole Train!"

"Dude I'm your biggest fan!"

Cole put on a fake grin. "Look guys. I know we're stuck in this prison but come on man. I got to use the bathroom like real bad. And I can't just go in front of the crew. The Cole Train don't work like that."

The guards exchanged worried looks. "I don't know Cole. Griffin told us to watch you guys and never open the prison doors," said one of the guards. Cole smirked and flashed them his big smile.

"Guys I just need a bathroom. That's all. Please? You can trust the Cole Train baby," urged Cole. The guards looked at each other before laughing and nodding.

"Sure Cole Train! Anything for you!"

They quickly opened the door and Cole walked outside before winking at the Gears. All of a sudden, Cole bumped both their heads together hard, knocking them out. Cole shook his head before opening the door, letting the Gears out.

"Man those two were dumbasses," said Jace.

"They're stranded. What do you expect," chuckled Carmine.

"Alright enough joking around. Lets find Baird and get out of here!" snapped Anya. She grabbed a lancer and reloaded. Marcus grabbed the second one and reloaded.

"Alright we better split up. Anya, Jace, and I will try and find a boat out of here. Carmine, Cole, and Sam will find Baird. Lets start moving," ordered Marcus. Everyone nodded and split up. Marcus, Anya, and Jace were going stealth, making sure they didn't get caught. They hid behind some bushes when they saw three more guards outside.

"So...what Now?" asked Jace in a whisper.

"We're not gonna shoot. We need to save some ammo. We're gonna distract them so they can leave. Anya, throw that rock over there by that building over there," whispered Marcus. Anya nodded before grabbing a thick rock and throwing it against a building. The guards heard the noise and ran to it. The three Gears slowly walked around the corner so they wouldn't be seen and started fast walking. Back with Sam, she was still trying to free herself out the handcuffs but stopped in defeat. She began to grow tired. All of a sudden, Griffin came inside and shut the door behind him. Sam snarled at him.

"Snarl at me all you want bitch. You're mine now," said Griffin.

"Like HELL I am! Ooh you're so lucky I'm in these goddamn handcuffs or I would rip your tongue out your mouth and shove it down your throat!" threatened Sam. Griffin chuckled before grabbing her by the cheeks tightly. Sam hissed at him.

"You sure are one piece of ass! I hope you don't mind me doing this."

He licked Sam on her neck and started kissing on her neck too. Sam started shrieking in her mouth and tried to get him off her but his weight was on her. Cole, Carmine, and Baird were hiding in the bushes which was near Griffin's hut. They saw the same guards that brought Sam inside.

"Baird has got to be in there. We gotta move quick," whispered Cole.

"How? We don't got any guns," whispered Carmine.

"Well if my vision is correct, I can see crates with grenades on them," pointed out Baird. They looked to see where he was pointing at and saw the crates on the side of the hut. Carmine rolled his eyes.

"I mean are they that Damn dumb?"

"Apparently," replied Cole. They went quiet when they heard Sam screaming. Baird gasped.

"Come on! Let's go," he snapped. They quietly crawled toward the side of the hut by hiding near the bushes. The guards were still looking around but didn't see them. Griffin pulled down Sam's pants and began rubbing his hands over her private and ass. Sam was terrified. She didn't want to know what was about to happen. Griffin kept kissing her neck and around her chest, rubbing her body slowly. Baird, Carmine, and Cole carried as much grenades they could carry before hiding beside the hut.

"Alright...one...two...three...throw," Baird whispered loudly. They all threw one grenade near the guards. The guards turned around in alarm before screaming. Soon they exploded into pieces. The explosion got Griffin's attention as he was about to pull down Sam's underwear.

"What the fuck?!"

When he wasn't looking, Sam kicked him hard in the jaw, sending him on his back. The three Gears immediately ran inside and saw Griffin on the floor, holding his jaw. Baird ran to Griffin and sat on top of him, punching him hard numerous times in the face until he started bleeding from the mouth and nose. Carmine and Cole chainsaw Sam's handcuff so she was free. Sam jumped up quickly and pulled up her pants. Baird got off of Griffin after growing tired of letting his rage on him. Griffin could barely stand up and his face was full of bruises and blood. Broken teeth was on the floor. Baird turned to Sam and examined her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Hmm let's see! I was just about to get raped by a disgusting asshole! I'm not ALRIGHT!" Sam yelled at Baird. Baird glared at her.

"At least I saved your ungrateful ass!"

"Well it's your body after all! Not mines!"

"PEOPLE! WE GOT TO GO! JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND," Carmine yelled at them. Baird and Sam went quiet before looking away from each other. Baird saw the weapons and grabbed a lancer like Carmine while Sam and Cole grabbed the Gnasher guns. After Sam stepped on Griffin's face a couple of times, they ran to try and find the way to the boat. Back with Marcus, Anya, and Jace, they were running through the forest, trying to find the way to the boat.

"You think they found Baird?" asked Anya.

"I hope so or he won't be feeling like a man for years," said Marcus.

"So Baird and Sam are each other? How?" asked Jace.

"We'll tell you later. Come on soldier!" exclaimed Anya. Jace sighed before following them. They stopped when they heard gunshots in front of them. They ran and hide behind some trees. A bunch of Stranded guys found them and started shooting at them while in cover. Anya was able to shoot one guy in the leg while Jace got a headshot from one. Marcus was having a little trouble trying to aim since they kept ducking. One stranded guy got up and when Anya wasn't looking, she got shot in the arm. She screamed in pain and Marcus quickly went to her aid. Blood was trickling down her arm. Marcus ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around the wound.

"Press this and stay down! I got this," said Marcus.

"No I'm helping! I'm not a little kid," snapped Anya. She stood up and shot two guys down. There was only four left. Jace kept shooting until he was out of ammo.

"God dammit! I'm out!"

"We need help! Where are the others?" Anya asked worriedly. As if on cue, a stranded guy got shot in the head on the side by Baird. The Stranded focused their attention to the other Gears until Carmine threw a grenade at them, injuring all three.

"Come on! We got to leave!" yelled Sam. They soon ran straight ahead and couple minutes later, they found the boat. They quickly jumped inside the boat and Jace turned it on. The engine wouldn't start right. Jace nervously kept turning it on and the engine still wouldn't start right. They heard gunshots coming their way.

"Turn the Damn engine on," snapped Sam.

"I'm trying! It won't work!"

The Stranded were coming closer and closer. Jace started the engine one more time and it started working. Jace sighed with relief before he pressed the gas pedal and speeded away from the island. The Gears hid for cover as they were being shot at. Once they were away from the island, they stepped out in the open and sighed with relief. Jace sat down in the seat as he was driving, wiping his sweaty forehead.

"We're out of here," he sighed. Baird sat on the floor and tried catching his breath. He took his armor off and his shirt so his chest was exposed. Blood was still on his hands from beating up Griffin. He hoped the little bitch was dead. Sam saw him and slowly walked to him before sitting next to him. She rested her head on the rails, enjoying the wind blowing in her face and hair. They both looked straight ahead at the sky, remaining quiet. Sam cleared her throat.

"...Thanks. Thanks for saving me. I know it wasn't easy," Sam said quietly.

Baird nodded slowly. "No problem Baird. You would had done the same thing. You know I'm right."

Sam was about to say something until she realized he was right. Even if they weren't buddies, "Sam" would had saved "Baird". He couldn't just let someone he knew or kinda cared about get screwed like that. It was unprofessional not to mention distasteful.

They sat by each other the whole time quietly, waiting to head back home to Azura.

 **I am without a doubt super duper sorry for lack of chapter posting. I've been dealing with a lot of crap lately and it's just been crazy for the past weeks. I finally got time now to post my chapters and hopefully end this story good. So enjoy it and I hope you like it. I'm about to work on a new story now too. :-)**


	25. Back on Azura

"Ouch!" hissed Anya as Marcus was applying alcohol to Anya's stitched up wound. They were inside the boat near the first aid. Anya was barely speaking as Marcus was fixing her arm and he tried his best to make it less painful as possible but Anya's hissing and fidgeting indicated he wasn't doing a good job making it less painful. He wrapped her arm in bandages so it could heal and lose less blood.

"Alright I'm finished. But I still want you to see a doctor to have a look at it," said Marcus.

"No. What you did was good enough. I don't need a doctor," complained Anya as she stood up. She examined her wounded arm before looking at Marcus.

"Nice job. I didn't know you knew how to do stitches."

"Yup. Learned it from the guys back then. Glad my skills are still handy. But look, we need to talk," said Marcus. Anya frowned.

"About what?"

Marcus pointed at her. Anya blinked before awkwardly pointing at herself. Marcus nodded and Anya was at a loss of words for a moment.

"What? What did I do? Is this about the what happened earlier when I got shot?"

Marcus shook his head no before sitting down on a chair as Anya remained standing, giving Marcus a stern look like her mother always did with men.

"It's just...you seem to be getting a little...bossy. Like, you've been giving out orders even though I'm supposed to, you're having attitudes, and your constantly having your way. It feels like you're becoming...the new me," Marcus told Anya. Anya's mouth dropped and Marcus scooted back a little, fearing he was gonna get yelled at. But surprisingly, she didn't tell.

"Me? Like you? Of course not Marcus! Don't be silly! I'm still me! The same old Anya," assured Anya. Carmine came inside halfway.

"Hey do you guys have anymore bandages?"

"Can't you see we're in a Damn meeting? Wait outside!" exclaimed Anya. Carmine gulped before quickly shutting the door behind him. Anya looked back at Marcus who folded his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face. Anya groaned before running her fingers through her short hair.

"Ok ok fine! Maybe I have become a little controlling. Its not my fault though. I don't know what's coming over me. With you being all nice and not yelling at the soldiers, I feel like I should be the one doing it. And to be honest, it feels kinda good," said Anya. Marcus grinned before standing next to her

"It does doesn't it? Telling people what to do, getting people's attention, etc," said Marcus. Anya nodded.

"But sometimes being in charge isn't what it is all cracked up to be. Dangerous situations, all the stress falls on you. You get upset, don't know what to do, afraid that you will fail. It brings you down a lot."

Anya frowned before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah you got a point. But at least I got a chance to see what it was like for a bit. It felt nice. I would like to do it again. Better though this time," said Anya.

"You'll get your chance soon. I just hope this shooting star comes back soon. Even though I'm enjoying this nice side of me, I still miss my old mean bastard self," said Marcus. Anya giggled.

"I kind of miss it too. You're not still mad about that right?"

"No because I can't get mad. Remember?"

Anya slapped her forehead. "Right I keep forgetting! You're full of nice. Thanks to me."

"Don't worry. Once everything is back to normal, I'll try my best to give you the same satisfaction I'm giving you now."

Anya put on a flirty smile and stood close to him. "You know...speaking of satisfaction...when was the last time we...you know?"

Marcus slowly smiled big as Anya winked at him.

"Why don't we try it out tonight after dinner? I'll wear my favorite pair of cheetah print panties tonight," Anya whispered sexually in his ear. Marcus chuckled before hugging her.

"I'd like that," he whispered back. Anya winked at him again before she walked out the room with Marcus nervously smiling the whole time.

The Gears finally arrived back at Azura after an hour and got off the ship. Hoffman and Bernie were outside, watching them get off the boat and walked towards them. The first thing they saw was Anya's wound and Sam's black eye. Bernie gasped.

"What happened to you girls?" she asked worriedly. Sam thought back about with happened between her and Griffin before she shuddered in disgust and speedwalked past them. Bernie and Hoffman exchanged concerned looks.

"Is she okay?" asked Hoffman. Baird stepped off with Carmine before glancing at Hoffman and Bernie.

"He...I mean she...was almost raped by Griffin but I beat the living crap out of him before he did anything," replied Baird.

"Aw the poor girl. Well I'm glad you was able to be nice enough to rescue her Baird," said Bernie.

"Thanks," he said quietly. Cole jumped off the boat and cracked his neck before rubbing it like it was sore.

"Man after what we been through today, I need a hot bath and a hot meal," complained Cole.

"Well you guys go rest and freshen up. Dinner is almost ready shortly," said Bernie. Everyone nodded before heading inside the hotel. Meanwhile, Sam went inside Baird's room and immediately turned on the shower before taking her shirt off. She looked in the mirror and saw some of the bruises go down but that large black eye around her eye. She sighed before taking the rest of her clothes off and stepping into the warm shower. She stood there for a minute, letting the water just poor down on her hair and down to her feet. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. She...well Baird was THAT close to having sex with another man! That haunted "Sam" so much. Made her feel so...dirty. Never the same again. After spending ten minutes in the shower, Sam finally got up and wrapped the towel around her waist, exposing her chest. She tried herself off and walked towards the bed, putting on Baird's underwear that was kinda big on her and one of his shirts. Someone knocked on the door three times getting Sam's attention. She walked to the door and opened it to see Baird who was still in COG pants but wearing a t-shirt.

"Yeah?" asked Sam.

"Are you feeling...a little better?"

Sam shrugged before turning around and started working on Baird's project. Baird smirked before shutting the door behind him and standing behind Sam who started hammering something.

"Why don't you come down and have dinner with us? It's Spaghetti night."

Sam shook her head no and remained quiet. Baird frowned.

"Come on Baird. You can use the company," urged Baird. Sam shuddered.

"When you say my name it feels like I have a clone behind me. And also, I don't want to come down. I'm not really hungry. I'm just gonna finish these repairs for people and go to sleep...if I could sleep tonight."

Baird sighed and sat on the bed.

"Look I know what happened to you today was horrible for you as it was for me, but it's over now. Its gonna be tough trying to get over it, but I know you can fight it. You're a strong man Baird. Not a pussy," said Baird. Sam put her hammer down and sighed before facing Baird.

"Alright Sam. I'll come down. Just for a moment to eat and that's it. Then I'm coming back," groaned Sam. Baird grinned before looking at her clothes and frowning.

"Why am I wearing boxers?"

Sam looked at the boxers before shrugging.

"What? I was too lazy to go in your room and grab some clothes. Besides, these are comfortable," replied Sam.

"I'll bring you some clothes. I don't want you wearing that downstairs. It will make me look bad."

"Well it's not like you had any fashion sense when you were in your body Sam," chuckled Sam. Baird smirked before leaving the room. Sam grinned before going back to work. Meanwhile in Carmine's room, Carmine was explaining to Ben and Anthony the whole situation back at the island. The brothers were at a lost of words. Especially Ben.

"So...Baird almost got raped? Oh man...oh man...that's horrible," complained Anthony.

"Tell me about it. But we were able to save him. Sam beat the shit out of Griffin. Like he was unrecognizable," said Carmine.

"Well I'm glad everyone was safe. Especially you Clay! You would had been the third Carmine to die," groaned Ben.

"And you would had been ghost like us. Damn, I wish that shooting star would hurry up already! It feels like ages already!" exclaimed Anthony.

"Just be patient alright. Its gonna show up. I have faith," argued Carmine.

"Right," groaned," Clay just come on. Its never gonna show up! Shooting stars happens every hundred years!"

"Anthony please! Just have FAITH alright!" snapped Carmine. Anthony rolled his eyes before walking outside. Ben sighed before standing next to Carmine who looked pissed off.

"Sorry about all of this Clay. He's been acting like that all day today," said Ben. Carmine leaned on the wall.

"Yeah I can tell. Gosh it's not my fault my wish turned out like this. I wanted to talk to you guys but not as ghosts. I want to touch you guys. Give you guys a hug. Ruffle your hair like I used to. I wanted that," complained Carmine. Ben grinned.

"I wanted that too. But I guess we gotta wait like you said. I mean who knows, it might even show up tonight," said Ben.

"Oh I hope so. I really hope so," Carmine said quietly before stretching," I better hit the shower and go eat with everyone."

"Yeah. I'll go find Anthony," said Ben. Carmine nodded before heading inside the bathroom and shutting the door. Ben went looking for Anthony.


	26. Dinner Night

Everyone was eating in the mess hall tonight. It was dark outside and the moon was shining so brightly with the stars twinkling. Bernie and Hoffman were eating together outside at a big table, talking to each other. Mostly they were talking about everything that has happened to them in the past years.

"You know I still can't get over the fact that the war is finally over. We lost so many...but we were able to win," said Bernie.

"Yeah I hear you. The war has took a toll on me. If another war pops up, I think I gotta step down from barking orders at people," said Hoffman. Bernie chuckled before she sipped some sparkling wine. She looked up at the sky and sighed quietly.

"I enjoy nights like these. Where you can just sit back and look at the stars. Reminds me of home."

Hoffman grinned before putting his arms behind his head and leaning back.

"Yeah...you just can't get enough of these can you?" agreed Hoffman. He gently rubbed Bernie's hand before giving her a warm smile. Bernie smiled back before holding his hand on the table. Seconds later, Cole and Loretta made outside with their plate of food and their drinks. They greeted Bernie and Hoffman before sitting down across from them at the table.

"What a lovely night tonight!" Loretta exclaimed happily.

"It sure is. Feeling better ?" asked Bernie. Cole nodded with a big smile before stretching his arms.

"That warm shower helped a lot. The food smells great too!" replied Cole before he started eating. Loretta chuckled as she rubbed his back while he was eating. Soon Carmine came outside with Jace with their plate of food. They say at the table after greeting everyone. They were all wearing comfortable clothing.

"How is everyone feeling tonight?" asked Jace.

"I feel blessed. Don't we all?" asked Cole. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Carmine who was poking at his food. Bernie noticed him and sat beside him.

"Something on your mind kid?" asked Bernie. Carmine sighed before shaking his head no. Bernie rubbed his arm gently.

"Well if you need to talk, I'm here," said Bernie. Carmine nodded before he actually started eating. He appreciated Bernie's support but he didn't feel like explaining to her everything that has happened, thinking she wouldn't believe him. He wished everything was just a dream and things were back to normal again. He was anxiously and nervously hoping that shooting star would return tonight. So he could be with Sam without being embarrassed that she was in a man's body and being able to physically touch his brothers, giving them a hug he's been wanting to give them. He was still wondering where Anthony ran off too. He hasn't him since he got dressed and left to the mess hall. He told Ben to go search for him. He was also wondering when Sam was gonna come down. She was probably trying to comfort Baird after what happened. Poor Baird. Even Carmine felt bad for him. He kinda hoped he was okay.

"Ooh would you look at you!" exclaimed Bernie. Carmine turned his head and saw Anya wearing a nice black short dress with black heels and Marcus wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with his black bandanna on. Marcus placed his and Anya's plates down and then sat beside Anya.

"Thanks Bernie. It's so nice for us to all be together," said Anya.

"Yeah like a little reunion. The gang is back together in one piece," said Jace before he started eating.

"But we seem to be missing two people," said Anya.

"Sam and Baird are doing something," replied Carmine.

"Probably arguing some more. I swear they deserve each other," teased Jace.

"No they don't," groaned Carmine. Jace raised an eyebrow before he saw Baird come outside. He was all cleaned up and wore a different white shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes on. He waved at Carmine before sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Baird.

"A little better I guess. How's Baird?" asked Carmine.

"I think he'll be okay. He's on his way down. Where are your brothers?"

"I'll tell you later tonight. Let's just enjoy our night together," replied Carmine. Baird grinned before he started talking to everyone. Everyone was eating together and talking, telling stories to one another about their lives growing up and now since the war has ended. Marcus was holding Anya's hand the whole time, listening to her talk about her life growing up. Marcus was smiling at her and admiring her beauty. Everything about her made him feel so happy than he already is. He realized that she was the only woman to love him dearly and make him feel good then bad. Marcus just couldn't live without her. She was mostly everything to him.

"Boy, I really wish my mother was still here. She would had enjoyed this A lot. She would had saw what her little girl grown up into," Anya said with her voice cracking a little. Marcus kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her back softly.

"Don't worry Anya. She was always watching you. And I'm sure she's proud of you. Hell, I'll be proud of you were my own daughter," said Hoffman. Anya grinned before wiping a year away. Hoffman. Tough as nails but always showed he had a heart. Sam finally showed up outside with a plate of spaghetti and beer in her hand. She wore nice fitting pants that were torn at the knees, a black tank top, and over it was a black leather jacket. She was wearing Baird's goggles over her head.

"I guess I'm not late to this gathering?" asked Sam.

"Oh Sam! It's so nice of you to join us! Are you okay?" Bernie asked sympathetically.

"Relax Granny, I'm fine alright. Please don't bring up with what happened today," groaned Sam as she sat across from Baird and next to Cole.

"Glad you made it Sam," said Jace. Sam smirked before she began eating. Meanwhile in the hotel, Anthony was roaming around by himself in the hallways. He walked past people who were thinking he was just some COG soldier and not a ghost which Anthony kind of liked. He looked outside through the window and looked at the sky where the moon was shining brightly. He sighed before sitting down, looking at his thighs. Ben came out the elevator and saw Anthony by himself. He frowned before he ran in front of him and stood there before sitting beside him.

"Are you okay?" asked Ben. Anthony shook his head no before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It's just...I don't want to be a ghost anymore Ben. I want to be actually alive. I want to be able to touch people. I want to hug my brothers. I want us all to be together again," complained Anthony. Ben nodded before resting his head on Anthony's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I want us all together too. I was thinking about Damien the other night too. I miss him so much. I hope he is safe and alive," said Ben.

"Me too," agreed Anthony before he started snickering," Remember that time we were all together at the park for that picnic? We were playing flag football and it was us against Clay and Damien."

"Oh yeah! We lost so badly. I think I actually broke my ankle back then," said Ben.

"Yeah you were crying like a bitch," chuckled Anthony. Ben smacked Anthony on the arm which made Anthony laugh some more. They both stood up and looked outside through the window.

"How come we always had to fight? Why couldn't we get along well like We just did now?" asked Ben. Anthony shrugged.

"I don't know. You're my little brother. You annoy me a lot but I still love you dude. Don't ever get that wrong," said Anthony.

"Thanks Anthony."

"No problem squirt."

Ben grinned before turning around.

"We should go back to Clay and the gang. He's probably waiting for us," suggested Ben before they headed to the elevator. Back with the Gears, everyone was done eating and continued talking to each other. Sam, who looked irritated and bored out her mind, decided it was time to go and stood up.

"Look, it's been a long day. I'm gonna head to my room," said Sam.

"Aww I wish you could stay a little longer Sam. But after what you've been through today, you need some rest," said Bernie.

"Thanks," muttered Sam before she went inside. There was silence outside.

"I really hope she's okay," worried Bernie.

"Baird-i mean Sam, is a strong person. She's gonna be fine," said Baird. Cole yawned before he rubbed his face.

"Well I'm gonna hit the haystacks. I'll see you guys in the morning," yawned Cole before he grabbed his mother's plate and his own. The others waved him and his mother goodbye. Anya wrapped her arm around Marcus' arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Its getting a little late. Maybe we should "hit the haystack" too," said Anya.

"Yeah maybe we should," Marcus whispered in her ear before getting up," Anya and I are gonna head back to our rooms. You guys gonna be okay out here?"

"Well it's not like Locusts are gonna show up again out of nowhere. We're safe," said Carmine.

"For now," said Baird. Carmine gave him a weird look before agreeing. After talking for about twenty more minutes, Hoffman and Bernie decided to go inside too. They told Carmine and Baird goodnight before leaving. Carmine and Baird remained alone outside together, looking at the stars. Baird wanted to rest his head on Carmine's shoulder but he didn't want things getting too awkward than it already was.

"It's a nice night out here," said Baird.

"Yeah. It's beautiful," Carmine said kind of down. Baird frowned at him.

"Are you sure you are okay tonight?"

Carmine sighed before looking at Baird who had on a concerned look.

"It's just...I've been a little on edge this week. This whole wish fiasco is getting on my nerves. I want everything just back to normal," complained Carmine.

"Things will be! You just gotta be patient."

"For how much longer Sam? Anthony was right. This shooting star is never coming back! They're gonna be ghost forever and you're gonna be stuck in that body probably for hundreds of years!"

"Clay just calm down alright!"

Carmine breathed in and out slowly before slowly calming down. Baird frowned before looking at the sky.

"Look...I know you're upset. I am too. But I know that star is coming soon. I bet it's coming tomorrow before you even know it. Trust me Clay...it will," said Baird as he looked into Carmine's eyes. Carmine frowned before looking at the sky again. A star wrinkled brightly in the sky. Carmine looked at Baird before standing up.

"Alright Sam. I'll give it one more day. That's it," said Carmine before he helped Baird up. Baird grinned at him.

"Great. You wanna grab a drink?"

Carmine shook his head no. "I'm gonna find my brothers. Maybe tomorrow alright."

Baird nodded before giving Carmine a small hug. "Take care tonight. And pray for tomorrow. The sooner this star gets here, the faster I could have my body back," said Baird before he headed inside. Carmine grinned before nodding. After looking at the stars one more time, Carmine finally went inside and headed to his room.


	27. Make a Wish pt1

Marcus and Anya we're both laying down together in bed with huge smiles on their faces. Anya's hair was all messed up and she was naked. Her blanket was covering her breasts as she was resting her head on Marcus' huge chest. Marcus was naked also with part of the blanket covering his waist. His arms were behind his neck. Anya rubbed Marcus' nipple for a moment before giggling.

"That was the best I've ever had," she purred at him. She kissed his cheek. Marcus chuckled.

"That sure was good. Glad you are satisfied," said Marcus. Anya nodded with a smile before turning on her side, facing Marcus. She looked outside through the window and saw the Full moon shining brightly. She started to remember how big the moon was when she made her wish. Maybe the shooting star might come back tonight. Shooting star. Anya glanced at Marcus who was also staring outside too through the window. Anya frowned before she slowly rubbed his chest.

"Marcus."

"Hmm?"

Anya sat up with the blankets still covering her breasts. "Do you really want to wish to stop communicating with Dom and your father?"

Marcus frowned before sitting up too and looking at her straight in the face.

"Kind of killed the mood there," he said quietly.

"Sorry...but with the moon that big tonight, it just got me thinking...about our wishes," continued Anya. Marcus glanced at the moon before looking back at Anya.

"Anya, I already told you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna wish to let them go. I got to move on. So we can be more closer together like we are now," said Marcus. Anya shook her head before looking down at her lap.

"But it's my wish that made you like this. I mean who knows Marcus, after I wished that things were normal between us, you might act sad again like before. I mean, this is the closest we've been together happily...I don't want to change that."

Marcus thought about what she said and sighed.

"Is that why you want me to still communicate with Dom and my father? So you won't feel super bad that I have to reverse my wish and you don't have to?"

Anya nodded slowly. Marcus rubbed his face before gently pulling her chin to face him.

"Anya, I love you very much. I always did and I always will. I promise with all my heart that I will try to be a better person. For you and me. I promise," Marcus said heartily. Anya grinned before kissing him on the lips.

"I believe you Marcus. I know it's gonna take some time...but I'll be there for you always. From the beginning and til now," Anya said to him. Marcus smiled before laying back down with Anya laying back on his chest. They remained silent for a while before they went to sleep. Meanwhile in the mess hall, Baird was drinking alone at a table near the window. This was his third beer he had tonight. He barely talked to anyone tonight except for Dizzy who still didn't believe him and Sam were each other. Baird looked outside and saw the full moon outside. He sighed quietly, hoping he would see a shooting star but so far nothing happened. After finishing his third beer, Baird was about to get up until he saw Sam come inside, still wearing Baird's goggles over her forehead. Baird raised an eyebrow. It's odd seeing Sam there at this time of night. Maybe she was still thinking about what happened between her and Griffin. Sam sat on a stool and requested a beer to drink. Dizzy gave it to her and she drunk half of it down. Baird wanted to go over there and ask if she was feeling alright but knowing Baird/Sam, she probably would want to be alone. However, Sam looked back and saw Baird. She whistled him over to the stool next to him. Baird was a little surprised before walking over and sitting beside Sam. They were silent for a moment. Sam glanced at Baird.

"How much beer did you drink?"

"Two...maybe three," replied Baird. Sam smirked before drinking some more.

"I'm surprised your down here tonight. Got tired of fixing things?" asked Baird. Sam shook her head.

"No I just wanted some time out my room. Plus, I still can't get Griffin out my mind. That stupid bastard."

Baird nodded and patted her on the back.

"It's all over now. He's probably still unconscious right now thanks to me. I'm just glad he didn't actually screw you...well me," said Baird.

"Oh you and me both," agreed Sam before she finished her first beer. They sat silently again. Baird turned around and saw the full moon again. He sighed.

"It sure is beautiful tonight," said Baird. Sam turned around and faced the moon. She groaned.

"What is with people saying the night sky is beautiful? Its just the moon," complained Sam.

"Have you ever for just once considered that there are some things out there that are beautiful? Like tonight?"

Sam thought about it. "Nope," she said before turning back around. Baird rolled his eyes before turning back around too. "You're impossible sometimes."

"Yeah that's not a surprise about me," said Sam. Dizzy came by and put down a beer bottle for both of them.

"Wow, that's probably the longest I've seen you guys sit and talk together. What's going on between you guys all of a sudden?"

Baird and Sam exchanged annoyed glances before looking at Dizzy. "Nothing."

Dizzy shrugged before walking away. Sam rolled her eyes. "Fucking slowass," she muttered before drinking. She looked at the clock before sighing.

"Well I'm heading back to my room. See ya," said Sam as she got up. Baird scoffed.

"Are you serious Baird? Come on and stay here," complained Baird. Sam shook her head no.

"No I've had enough to drink. I'm heading back."

Baird got up and stopped Sam who groaned. "Sam not now please," whined Sam.

"Can't you just spend some time out here? Away from your gadgets and gizmos? Like...let's take a walk somewhere...catch up or something," suggested Baird. Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do I look like I do that crap? Come on Sam just let me go," complained Sam. Baird stood there for a moment before giving Sam the cutest puppy dog face. Sam rolled her eyes but soon was starting to give in on Baird's adorable face. She stomped her foot.

"Fine I'll go! Dammit...why must I have the cutest face ever?" Sam asked in an annoyed tone. Baird smiled before they both headed outside. Back in Marcus room, Marcus woke up from his sleep as the moon kept shining in his face. He saw Anya sleeping on her side quietly and tried his best not to wake her up. He put on some sweatpants and walked quietly outside to the porch. He shut the door behind him and leaned on the rail.

"Psst! Dom? Dad? You there?" asked Marcus.

"Marcus!" Dom exclaimed happily.

"Son, nice to hear your voice!"

Marcus smiled. "Sorry I've been pretty occupied around here. You wouldn't believe what happened to us," said Marcus.

"What? Were you guys under attack again?" Dom asked worriedly. Marcus sighed.

"It's a very very long story but look, I need to discuss something with you guys," said Marcus.

"What's going on Marcus?" asked Adam. Marcus rubbed the back of his head. He really didn't want to talk about what he was gonna say but they're gonna have to find out now.

"So...Anya and I were talking...about our wishes and um...well she wants things back to normal for us."

"What are you trying to say Marcus?" Dom asked in a serious tone. Marcus let out a breath.

"I'm saying I'm deciding to...let you guys go," Marcus blurted out. There was a moment of silence. Marcus didn't know if they were gonna start yelling or what.

"Son...is this really what you want? Or what Anya wants?"

Marcus rubbed his shoulder. "Well it was Anya's idea but I decided that it's what I want. But I'm having second thoughts. I want to still be able to talk to you guys but now you're in a better place. I don't want to take that away from you," said Marcus.

"We understand Marcus. But we miss talking to you. I wish we could all still be together...but you're right...you and Anya need to be together more. Its for the best," said Dom. Anya poked her head around the corner and saw Marcus outside. She was wearing a red tone and her hair was still a little messy. She sneaked towards the door and slid it open a little so she could hear.

"It's not that easy though. I really enjoyed talking with you guys too but having you guys disappear on me again, it's going to put a toll on me a little. I want to bring you guys here. All of you. Maria, your kids, Dom, and my father. I just want you all here. So we can be together again. Like the good old times," Marcus finished off. Anya frowned and looked down sadly before listening some more.

"Yeah...those were good times Marcus. But I wasn't around much to spend time with you like the father I should had been. I think it's best I stay here. I'm sure Dom and his family would enjoy it at Azura," said Adam.

"But it won't be the same with you Mr. Fenix," complained Dom,"Marcus are you sure you can't talk about this some more with Anya?"

Marcus shrugged. "I can try harder but our decision is really made up. But I can see what I can do tomorrow. That's all I can say," said Marcus. Anya looked at Marcus with sad eyes before standing up and opening up the slider door some more. Marcus heard the door opened and quickly turned around. Anya blinked.

"Marcus...we need to talk."

Instead of asking what it was about, Marcus went ahead and walked inside before shutting the door behind him.

 **Boy, writer's block is such a bitch! I apologize for late chapter posting. I just couldn't figure out what to type. I'm glad I got two more chapters to go! Then I'm done!**


	28. Make a Wish pt2

Marcus and Anya were sitting in the living room together with one light on behind them. Anya wanted to talk to Marcus more on his wish since she was eavesdropping. She was feeling really bad about what Marcus said and she decided that it was best that he wishes they were alive so they could all be together. It was gonna break her heart if Marcus wished his close companions were gone again. It would hurt Marcus harder once Anya gets rid of her wish because Marcus would be isolated to himself and probably depressed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Marcus. Anya grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, making him look into her pretty eyes.

"Marcus...I've been thinking. And I believe it would be best if Dom, his family, and your father were here again," replied Anya. Marcus' eyes lit up in surprise before raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was discussing that with them?"

Anya bit her bottom lip. "I might had been eavesdropping," she admitted softly. Marcus chuckled quietly.

"I had a feeling you were. But Anya, are you really sure? There are in a better place and I don't want them to leave there," said Marcus.

"Marcus," Anya said calmly," We are in a better place too. A nicer, safe place. I'm sure they would feel at home here too. Trust me."

Marcus glanced outside before looking at Anya again. Her eyes twinkled and she smiled at him, squeezing his hand still. Marcus grinned before hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Anya. I love you so much," said Marcus. Anya sniffed, tears were filling her eyes.

"I love you too Marcus. Always have."

"And always will," finished Marcus. They finally let go and decided to stay up a little longer. Meanwhile in Carmine's room. Carmine just got out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He whistled as he tried finding some underwear and a clean shirt. Once he found it, he put it on and sat on his bed. He still hasn't seen his brothers all night and was starting to get a little worried. He would go look for him but he didn't want people to think he was crazy. Carmine was praying that shooting star would show up again. The moon was bright and full. But that could mean anything. Minutes later, Ben poked his head through the door.

"Clay?" he asked softly. Carmine looked at the door and saw Ben.

"Ben! Get in here before someone sees you!" He exclaimed quietly. Ben quickly came inside with Anthony. Carmine stood up and faced Anthony. Anthony put his hands to the side.

"Hey Clay," he said softly.

"Anthony where have you been? I was worried about you!"

"Look I just went out for a bit just to calm down. I was a little upset. That's all," replied Anthony. Carmine folded his arms over his chest.

"Anthony you have to realize. I didn't mean for the wish to be like that. I want that shooting star back as soon as possible too! But like Sam said, you just gotta be patient and soon we will be touching each other like no tomorrow," said Carmine. Ben giggled.

"He said touching each other," he snickered. Anthony and Carmine groaned.

"Look it's not about the wish," said Anthony," Its about all of us that I'm mad about. I miss Damien. I want us all together again."

Carmine frowned and sat down on his bed. Damien. He forgot about his other brother. He hasn't seen him in years. He thought he was probably dead by now.

"Yeah...yeah I miss Damien too. I wish there was a way we could find where he is," said Carmine.

"Or when that shooting star comes back, you can wish that we were not ghost anymore and Damien was back here so we can all be together," suggested Ben.

"Yeah he could do that too. Come on Clay," urged Anthony. Carmine looked outside through the window before back at his brothers.

"I'll see guys. I'll see," said Carmine. Meanwhile on the beach, Sam and Baird were sitting together on the beach, barely talking but looking at the waves whooshing by. The wind was blowing softly but it was still a little warm outside.

"What a lovely night this is. Its nice sitting near the water, letting the waves calm you down," said Baird.

"Ehh...it's okay," said Sam. She laid on her back and put her arms behind her head.

"I gotta admit Sam. It feels kind of nice and kind of weird that I've been this away from my room this long. I guess there's just more to life than being trapped around mechanic work."

Baird grinned and glanced at Sam. "See Baird? I told you. There are things more interesting than mechanic work," said Baird.

"Yeah yeah yeah I guess," said Sam. Baird hugged his knees and rocked back and forth a little.

"You know, I really hope that shooting star comes tonight. I really want things back to normal for us," said Baird.

"Me too. I mean, how can I pick up chicks if I'm stuck as a chick?"

"Well it's not like you had any luck getting a girl Baird," said Baird.

"Hey! Chicks dig the Baird," groaned Sam. Baird shuddered.

"Don't ever say that again with my voice. It sounds so weird that it's my voice saying it," complained Baird.

"Chicks dig the Baird! Chicks dig the Baird!" chanted Sam.

"Stop," giggled Baird as he playfully hit Sam on the arm. Sam chuckled. They went quiet for a moment before Sam frowned.

"You know what's weird?"

"What?" asked Baird.

"How before we switched, we used to get on each other's nerves, but now since we're each other, we become kinda...friends?"

Baird's eyes lit up. He never thought of it like that. She was right though. They have gotten a little close since they switched. I guess taking a step in the other person's shoes does change the way you are towards each other.

"Well I've enjoyed we stopped arguing for a while. However, I know once we switch back, were gonna be in each other's throats again," said Baird.

"Definitely," said Sam before she grinned with Baird. They remained sitting next to each other for a few more moments. Baird took his attention away from the waves for a second and looked at the sky. He became alarmed when he saw a white light flying in the sky. Baird gasped and pointed at the sky.

"BAIRD! It's the shooting star!" He exclaimed happily. Sam immediately stood up and gasped.

"It is! Hurry let's make our wish!"

They both went on their knees. "Shooting star, I wish I was back in my own body again," said Baird.

"I wish I was in my body too."

They crossed their fingers for a second before standing up. In Carmine's room, Carmine was staring a picture of him and his brothers again when Ben and Anthony ran inside.

"Clay! It's a shooting star!" they both said at the same time. Carmine instantly stood up and opened the window. They were right. The shooting star was outside. Carmine was shocked but he closed his eyes.

"Shooting star, I wish I was Ben and Anthony were not ghosts anymore. They are actually alive. We can have actual skin contact with each other. And I wish Damien Carmine was back here in Azura," Carmine said quietly. He sighed and faced his brothers.

"Well...now we wait," he said. Back in Marcus' room, Marcus and Anya were laying next to each other still awake. Anya was facing the window with Marcus holding her from behind. Seconds later, Anya saw the shooting star. She quickly sat up and pointed outside.

"Marcus! The shooting star!"

Marcus got up and followed her to the window. He opened it and they held each other's hands.

"You mind if I say it in my head?" asked Marcus.

"No I don't mind," said Anya. Marcus nodded.

"Oh shooting star, I wish Marcus was himself again. I just wish he was himself again. That's all," said Anya. She took a step back. Marcus closed his eyes.

"I wish that Dom, Maria, and their kids, and my father were alive again and on Azura...and I wish Anya's mother was alive and on Azura too," Marcus said in his head. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before Anya put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Marcus. Its gonna be okay," she said softly. Marcus nodded and they went back to bed again. In the hallway, Sam walked Baird to Sam's room.

"Thanks for walking me back. Although I think it would be best if we slept in each other's rooms," suggested Baird.

"Yeah but I don't trust leaving you there with my work so we're gonna sleep in our own rooms tonight," said Sam. Baird grinned.

"Well, let's hope tomorrow things will be normal," said Baird.

"Yeah...goodnight Sam," said Sam as she offered out her hand. Baird shook it and smiled.

"Goodnight Baird," said Baird as he walked inside. Sam stepped back for a second before going to Baird's room. Everyone hoped things were gonna be better tomorrow.


	29. Things are Normal PT 1

It was about ten thirty in the morning this morning. People were still asleep yet some were already up, either eating breakfast or outside, going for a walk. Anya and Marcus were still asleep together but instead of Marcus facing Anya's side with his arm over her, he was facing the opposite side. Anya slowly started waking up and instantly noticed he wasn't cuddling her. Anya yawned and stretched out her arms before sighing sadly. Looks like her wish came true. She was gonna miss all their happy and romantic times they had together. She's especially gonna miss Marcus' cuddling and waking up to see flowers next to her. But she was happy things were beginning to look normal again. Instead of waking Marcus up, Anya got up and walked to the living room wearing Marcus' huge shirt which hung towards her knees and her red panties. When she was done rubbing her eyes and stretching again, she gasped in shock. Sitting on a table were a dozen of roses and a note. She quickly jogged to it and grinned excitedly. In the note it wrote: "I love you Anya. Sorry if I'm gonna be myself again for now on. But I'll always love you. Love, Marcus Fenix."

Anya hugged the note and smelled the roses before she heard a door open up. Marcus walked outside with his signature grim expression. Anya smiled at him. Marcus slowly grinned before opening up his arms for Anya. Anya ran to him and hugged him tightly, almost lifted into the air by Marcus. After a minute passed, they finally let go of each other. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Thanks Marcus. This really means a lot. When did you do this?"

"Eight in the morning. You were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. Plus, since I'm no longer all happy no more, I figured I showed you I still love and care about you," explained Marcus," But looks like my wish didn't happen."

Anya frowned and looked down with sad eyes. Marcus looked down until Anya held his hand. He stared at her again.

"Just...give it sometime. I'm sure it did come true. Trust me," assured Anya. Marcus sighed.

"I hope so...because I had a surprise for you," he said to her. Anya's eyes lit up.

"You did? What was it?"

"Just give it some time. I'm sure it will come soon," mocked Marcus. Anya smirked and playfully punched him in the arm. Marcus chuckled.

"Well since we're up, wanna grab some breakfast?" asked Anya. Marcus went silent for a bit before nodding. Anya grinned and they soon got dressed. He was keeping his word about wanting to change himself. And Anya was excited. She was more anxious about his surprise. But like he said, she just had to wait. She had no clue it was gonna blow her mind later on.

Meanwhile back in Sam's room, Baird was snoring quietly in her bed. His leg was dangling on the side of the bed and there was drool coming out his mouth a little.

"Yes teddy, yes I would love to join you. Oh yeah, you sure do got a sweet workstation. I love you teddy," Baird said in his sleep. His sleep would soon be interrupted by birds chirping. He growled quietly as he put the pillow over his head. Their chirping grew louder and he threw the pillow at the wall. He sat up and grabbed Sam's lancer before opening the window and turning on the chainsaw. The birds quickly flew away and he flipped them off before shutting the window shut. He groaned before rubbing his face and eyes.

"Man, I hate nature," he groaned. After stretching his arms, he finally realized he wasn't in his room. He quickly looked around and saw he was in Sam's room. He looked down at himself before quickly running to the bathroom and shutting the door. He looked in the mirror and gasped loudly. He touched his face, his facial hair, and his body. He smiled big.

"I can't believe it! I'm me again! I have my own body again! Oh THANK FUCKING GOD!"

He looked into his pants and saw his private before smiling.

"Hello big guy! Oh I've missed you so much!"

He pulled up his pants before gasping.

"Sam!"

He quickly ran out her room and hurried into the elevator to get to his room. He pressed his floor number and leaned on the wall. He didn't noticed Dom, Maria, and their two kids beside him. Dom cleared his throat.

"Morning Baird," he greeted nicely.

"Yeah yeah hey Dom," he said quickly before he made it to his floor. He quickly walked out before stopping dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around and saw Dom and his family waving at him. Baird's mouth dropped as he pointed at them.

"DOM!"

Before they said anything, the door to the elevator closed. Baird breathed in and out deeply in confusion. Did he really just see Dom and his family? Baird quickly shook his head and decided to forget it yet it kept replaying in his head. He finally reached his door and opened to see it was unlock this time. He looked and saw Sam sleeping peacefully with the blankets on her. Baird walked next to her and watched her sleep. He saw his goggles resting on the headboard. He thought he was gonna walk in on her, going through his things but was surprised she didn't. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Baird put a hand on her.

"Oh Sam...WAKE UP!" He exclaimed loudly as he shook her awake. Sam screamed loudly as he woke her up and glared at him.

"Was that FUCKING necessary?" she asked angrily.

"Yeah, you're in my bed. Get up Byrne," replied Baird. Sam groaned before getting up and stopping. She glanced at Baird before looking at her hands and touching her face. Baird grinned. Sam gasped in shock before touching her body and looking at Baird again.

"Oh my god! I'm back in my body again! We're back to normal!" she exlaimed happily.

"We're back to normal!"

They hugged each other happily before a moment before they both frowned and quickly let go of each other, shuddering quietly.

"Let's never do that again," groaned Baird.

"Agreed."

Sam grinned as she hugged herself. "I can't believe we're back to normal. I wonder if everyone's wish came true too!"

Baird frowned and scratched the back of his head. He was thinking about Dom again and wanted to ask Sam about it but didn't want to start a argument with her so he instead kept it to himself.

"Yeah I guess so. Anyway, we're back to normal. You can uh...get out now," said Baird. Sam rolled her eyes before walking out. Before she shut the door behind her, she looked at him.

"Hey Baird."

"Yeah?"

"You're a annoying prick."

"Thanks. And you're a nosy twit," replied Baird. Sam giggled before shutting the door behind her. Baird smirked before grabbing his goggles and slowly put them over his head. He smiled big.

"It's good to be back guys," he said to himself. Meanwhile in Carmine's room, Carmine was still asleep wearing only his boxers. He was a heavy sleeper. Ben and Anthony were in his room, finally waking up. Ben yawned loudly as Anthony stretched his arms up. They saw Carmine still sleeping.

"Do you think the wish worked?" Ben asked Anthony in a whisper. Anthony shrugged.

"Only one way to find out. Run into that door," said Anthony.

"No way! You do it!" Ben exclaimed in a whisper.

"No! Rock paper scissors!"

Ben groaned before he started playing it with him. Anthony got a rock and Ben gotten scissors. Anthony laughed at him as Ben pouted his lips. He stood up and rolled his eyes. Anthony giggled as he stood behind him.

"Alright on three. One...two...THREE!"

Ben ran straight towards the door and bumped hard into it, sending him on his back and waking Carmine up. Ben winced loudly in pain as he held his head and Anthony was cracking up.

"Ben you idiot! What were you trying to do?" Carmine asked sharply.

"I was trying to see if your wish came true! And it did!" cried out Ben," OW!"

Carmine rubbed his temples before sitting up and putting a shirt on.

"You could had just tried opening a door but whatever," complained Carmine," But at least my wish came true."

"I've been waiting for this...open up big bro!"

Anthony jogged to Carmine gave him a tight, brotherly hug. Carmine smiled before Ben joined in and started hugging them too. Carmine patted both of them on the backs and ruffled their hairs before letting them go. He stood up and put a hand on their shoulder.

"It's finally done. We're all together again," said Carmine. Ben frowned.

"Wait...where's Damien?" he asked softly. Anthony and Carmine frowned too. Damien was around yet. Anthony folded his arms over his chest and sat on the bed.

"Dammit! I was looking forward to seeing him."

"So was I! I was gonna give him the biggest hug ever," complained Ben. They looked at Carmine who shrugged."Guys I made the wish. I did. I don't know why he's not here. Just give it some time and he might show up," said Carmine. Ben and Anthony exchanged glances before nodding slowly. Carmine was feeling bad. This morning started off great but now it went bad. He was looking forward to seeing Damien too. Maybe he didn't wish hard enough. Seconds later, someone knocked on the door. Carmine opened it and saw it was Sam. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What now Baird?"

"Carmine it's me. Sam," Sam told him. Carmine wasn't really convinced. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Without hesitation, Sam grabbed Carmine by the collar and gave him the biggest kiss ever on the lips. Carmine's legs wobbled a little before Sam let go. Carmine smiled big as he was blushing visibly.

"Yup! That's you alright," he giggled.

"SAM!" Ben and Anthony shouted at the same time before running to her and giving her a tight hug. Sam laughed but was coughing a little because they were hugging her too tight.

"Guys...can't breathe," she whispered. They quickly let go and stepped back.

"Sorry," they chuckled. Sam giggled.

"So, looks like the wish came true for you," noticed Sam. Carmine slightly frowned.

"Not really," he said before he softly pulled her inside. Sam sat on the bed with him.

"What's wrong?"

"Clay wished for our brother Damien to show up but he is not here," replied Ben. Sam looked at Carmine who was looking down at the floor. She rubbed his back softly.

"I'm sorry Carmine. But don't give up. I'm sure he's around here somewhere," assured Sam.

"Yeah, we just have to look for him. I know he's around. I can feel it in my gut," agreed Anthony. They all looked at Carmine who shrugged and stood up.

"Alright guys. We'll go look but let's eat something first. I'm hungry," said Carmine.

"Alrighty. I'm gonna go to my room and freshen up," Sam said as she stood up.

"Alright I'll meet you there when I'm done," said Carmine. Sam blew him a kiss before leaving. Carmine smiled and pretend he caught it. Anthony and Ben stood on both sides of him.

"You're a lucky guy Clay," said Ben.

"Hell yeah you are. She still got a sweet ass," said Anthony. He whistled. Carmine narrowed his eyes.

"Just get changed," he groaned.

 **Alright I lied...I lied! Maybe two more chapters wouldn't hurt...But that's it! Two more...twwwooo more...**


	30. Things are Normal PT 2

Sam, Carmine, Ben, and Anthony were all having breakfast together at the cafeteria. Today was Pancakes, eggs, and Bacon. Anthony and Ben were already scarfing down their breakfast like they never ate before. They both ate four pancakes already and plenty of bacon and eggs. Carmine thought it was embarrassing but Sam found it adorable and giggled.

"You boys can eat. More than more Carmine too. I'm pretty impressed," chuckled Sam. Anthony and Ben smiled with their mouths filled with food. Carmine groaned.

"Close your mouth guys. You're such slobs I swear," he complained as he ate a bite of his second pancake.

"Sorry bro but we're so hungry," said Ben.

"Plus the food is delicious," added Anthony.

"No more after this. That should fill you up before dinner at least," ordered Carmine. Anthony and Ben groaned before eating some more. Carmine shook his head before facing Sam.

"So, how's Baird this morning?" he asked her. Sam ate some bacon.

"Well he's back to his usual rude self. I'm kinda gonna miss his small nice side towards me but oh well," said Sam.

"He was kind of nice to you? That's strange coming from him. But I'm glad you guys are back to normal. Now I could give you all the kisses you want." said Carmine.

"How about now?" asked Sam. Without hesitation, Carmine pressed his lips against Sam's lips

Sam smiled before they slowly started making out in front of his brothers. Anthony and Ben's mouths dropped open with a little bit of food in their mouths. They continued making out for a minute. Anthony dropped his fork and wiped his mouth with a napkin before slamming it down.

"I just lost my appetite," he groaned before he walked away. Carmine and Sam stopped and watched him leave before giggling together. Ben's stomach churned loudly and he held his stomach before standing up.

"Ugh, those eggs aren't mixing right with the pancakes. I need a bathroom," he groaned before he started jogging with his hand on his stomach. Sam and Carmine smiled before giving each other one more kiss. Seconds later, Marcus and Anya came inside the cafeteria. Instead of seeing a smile on Marcus' face, he wore his usual grim look on his face.

"Morning Marcus," said a fellow Gear. Marcus grunted as he continued walking. The Gear slowly put his hand down. Sam and Carmine instantly saw them and waved them over. Marcus and Anya walked by.

"Looks like things are back to normal for you guys," said Anya.

"Oh they sure are. We can finally be together," said Sam before she kissed Carmine. Marcus saw the mess on the table.

"Who the hell did this?" asked Marcus.

"That would be my two greedy brothers Ben and Anthony for ya. They just left not too long ago," replied Carmine. Anya gasped.

"They're no longer ghost? Oh that's lovely to hear! I gotta give them a hug," said Anya.

"They could use a hug. Their big brother Damien was suppose to show up but he hasn't come yet," said Sam. Carmine nodded and Anya frowned.

"You have another brother?"

"Yeah there's four of us. Damien is the second oldest, then Anthony, and of course Ben, the youngest," explained Carmine.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he will show up," said Anya. Carmine shrugged, not really believing he would show up. He had a little faith. Meanwhile, Dom and his family were walking around the beach, enjoying the view. He let his kids play around on the sand and let them stand in the water for a bit. Maria was cheering them on while Dom watched them with a smile. He was happy to be back here but most importantly he was happy he had his family with him. He was still looking for Marcus and Anya so he could give them a huge hug but there were nowhere to be seen. He sat next to Maria on the sand and she rested her head on his shoulder. She was so beautiful. Dom felt like he was the luckiest man in the world for marrying her.

"Man, this place is awesome," said Dom.

"It's a nice, safe place for the kids. Plus, it's a romantic place for us too," said Maria. Dom chuckled before kissing her on the cheek.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can we go swimming?" asked Sylvia, their three year old daughter. Benedicto nodded in agreement excitedly. He was four years old.

"Benedicto can go in but not too deep. Come on princess, I'll hold you as you swim," said Dom as he got up. The kids cheered as Benedicto took off his shirt and jumped in the water. Sylvia got picked up by her father and they went into the water. Benedicto started splashing them with water and they laughed loudly before splashing him. Maria thought it was so sweet seeing them all together and she enjoyed hearing her kids laugh. Dom was such a good father to them. She wouldn't trade him in for anything.

"Um excuse me ma'am?" asked a male voice. Maria turned around and saw a buff man wearing a COG helmet and sleeveless COG gear. Maria stood up and faced him.

"Yeah may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yeah have you seen this man right here?" asked the man who kinda sounded like Clayton but the voice was a little deeper. He held up a picture of Ben, Anthony, and Clayton. Maria shook her head no and the man sighed.

"I'm sorry. My husband can help though. He was part of the COG," said Maria before she turned around," Dom! We need your help! I got the kids!"

Dom nodded before giving Maria her daughter and walking in front of the soldier.

"What can I help you with?" he asked.

"Have you seen this man? His name is Clayton Carmine. He's my brother," said the man. Dom grabbed the picture before facing him.

"Are your brothers the Carmine brothers?" asked Dom.

"Yes they are. Sadly though...there's only two of us...if Clay is still alive," replied the Carmine brother. Dom nodded.

"I'm sure Carmine is still alive here somewhere. I've served with Anthony and Ben though. They were good men," said Dom.

"Thanks. Its horrible how they died. Especially my little squirt Ben," said the brother," I wish I could had saw them one last time but I was gone and we had all separated."

"I feel your pain. I lost my brother in the army too. It was hard but...I managed to go on. I know you can too," said Dom.

"Thanks. My name is Damien by the way," Damien introduced himself by extending out his hand.

"My name is Dom."

They both shook each other's hands with a smile before Damien walked away towards the hotel. Dom watched him leave before going next to Maria.

"Is he ok?" she asked.

"Yeah he's fine. We better go find the rest," suggested Dom. Maria smirked.

"Is that a good idea? I mean...we were all..."gone". Won't that scare people?" asked Maria. Dom thought about it. Mostly everyone knew who he was and would probably flip their lids when they see him and his family. Baird already saw them and he almost went crazy. Probably told everyone that he saw them by now so Dom figured he go ahead and approach his friends.

"Yeah it will...but I want to see my friends. Especially Marcus," said Dom. Maria nodded before she gathered the kids and followed Dom towards the hotel. Meanwhile, Ben was finished using the bathroom and exited the bathroom as he wiped his hands. He sighed with relief before walking back to the cafeteria. He wasn't paying attention until he bumped into a tall woman with blonde hair. He stumbled back and frowned.

"Sorry ma'am, didn't see you," apologized Ben.

"It's okay soldier. I understand," said the woman. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Anya? Is that you?" asked Ben. The woman chuckled before shaking her head.

"Anya is my daughter. I'm her mother Helena," Helena introduced herself. Ben gasped before saluting her.

"Honor to meet you ma'am!"

Helena giggled. "You're a eager little guy aren't ya?"

Ben nodded with a grin. "Do you know where Anya is at? I would love to see her again."

"Yeah sure! I think she's in the cafeteria. Come on I'll show you ma'am!"

Ben jogged to the elevator and Helena followed behind. Sam, Carmine, Marcus, and Anya were still in the cafeteria, eating breakfast and talking. Anya was explaining to Sam and Carmine what happened this morning about Marcus' wish. They instantly felt bad and consoled Marcus, telling him that it was gonna be okay and it was gonna take some time. Marcus nodded and drank some coffee. Cole and his mother Loretta came inside and greeted them.

"Good morning everyone! Isn't it a beautiful day today?" asked Cole. Marcus grunted before eating some eggs. Cole smirked at Anya and she mouthed " He's himself again."

Cole nodded and helped his mother sit down while he grabbed both of them some breakfast. Loretta looked at Sam.

"So Baird, nice to see you up and happy today," said Loretta.

"Oh it's me Sam. Baird and I are back to normal," corrected Sam.

"Oh congratulations sweetie! That's wonderful!"

"How was it like being Baird?" asked Marcus. Sam shrugged.

"It was very weird honestly. I kept getting erections in the morning and it was weird waking up to facial hair and no breasts," replied Sam.

"I bet it was weird for Baird too. Especially since he was almost raped," added Carmine. He shuddered quietly.

"Well I'm just glad things are finally getting back to normal," said Anya. Seconds later, Ben came running towards them, panting loudly. They all looked at him weird.

"Ben what's wrong?" asked Carmine. Ben drink some water down before finally catching his breath.

"Anya, there's someone special who wants to meet you! She looks like you too!"

Anya scoffed before folding her arms over her chest. Marcus paid close attention.

"Who? My mother?" Anya asked in a joking manner. Ben stepped back before looking behind him to see Helena, standing by the door. Anya's mouth suddenly dropped open before she started shaking a little. Everyone else but Marcus gasped loudly. Cole came by with two plates of food.

"Cole Train is back baby," chuckled Cole before he saw Helena. He gasped sharply before dropping the plates on the floor. Anya's lips were quivering as she stood up. Helena walked closer to Anya with a smile. Marcus was waiting for a response.

"Hello Anya," greeted Helena. Anya had tears in her eyes.

"Mom...is this really you?" Anya asked softly. Helena put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is sweetie. It is."

Without hesitation, Anya fainted on the ground. Helena gasped as Marcus picked her up and lightly patted her cheeks. Anya didn't wake up. Marcus sighed before putting her over his shoulder.

"I should had known that was gonna happen," he said quietly. Helena put a hand on him.

"It's not your fault. She just can't handle it right now. Later she will. I just know it."

Marcus looked at Anya before looking at Helena.

"Take her to bed. I'll see her when she wakes up," ordered Helena.

"Yes ma'am," replied Marcus before taking her to their room. Everyone watched them leave before exchanging weird looks.

"Um...was that just awkward or naw?" asked Carmine.

"Totally awkward," replied Sam. Helena sighed before walking away, leaving the rest at the table.


	31. The End

Damien Carmine was still roaming around the hotel, trying to find Clayton. Its been an hour and a half and he still hasn't found him yet. He was starting to give up. He was getting tired and hungry. He decided to go check the cafeteria to see if he might be there and also get some food. Baird had just come out his room wearing a white shirt, light blue jeans that were a little torn, a black baseball cap turned backwards on his head, and his blue goggles. He shut the door behind him and was about to walk until he saw Damien, standing near the elevator. Baird rolled his eyes before standing beside him.

"Clayton, the war is over. You can take the stupid helmet off now," groaned Baird. Damien looked at him.

"You know my brother Clayton?"

Baird rolled his eyes. "You are Clayton genius."

"I don't like your tone sir. I'm not Clayton. My name is Damien. I'm his brother," argued Damien. Baird looked him over for a moment before dropping his mouth.

"You mean there are four Carmines'?" Baird asked in an annoyed tone," Well I should had figured. You all sound alike."

Damien shook his head. "No we don't. I never heard that before."

"No trust me, you guys do."

Damien shrugged before folding his arms over his chest.

"Well there is two of us now. Clayton and I. My little brothers are gone," said Damien.

Baird scoffed. "No they're not. They are roaming around somewhere. Probably with Clay and Sam."

Damien clenched his fists. "That's not funny man. They're dead!"

"Um no they're not dummy. I swear I've been seeing them on the ship. In fact, I've been seeing a lot of crazy shit on this island. I could had sworn I saw a deceased soldier and his family an hour ago," said Baird.

"Were they Hispanics by any chance?"

Baird looked at him before nodding. Damien rubbed the back of his head.

"Well that strange because I just saw them too on the beach. I needed their help to find Clay," remembered Damien. Baird was at a lost of words for a moment and took a step back.

"So I wasn't daydreaming? They are ACTUALLY ALIVE?"

Damien nodded slowly and Baird rubbed his face before looking shocked. Dom really was back. But how? Baird gasped.

"Marcus...Marcus must had wished them back. Man...this is...oh my god!"

"So are my brothers really here or not?"

Baird forgot his was still standing there before pointing behind him.

"Um yeah...Clay's room is right there on the fifth door. I gotta find Marcus," said Baird before he pressed a button for the elevator to open up. He stepped inside and it shut in front of him. Damien sighed before jogging to Carmine's door. He knocked once and waited. No answer. He knocked again and still no answer. He sighed and knocked a third time. This time he heard something.

"Clayton open up!"

"Clay isn't here! Can I take a message?" Anthony asked in an irritated tone. Damien gasped and pressed his ear against the door.

"Anthony? Is that you? It's me Damien!"

Damien stepped back when he heard the door being unlocked quickly and when the door opened up, he faced Anthony face-to-face. Anthony's mouth dropped open and Damien slowly took off his helmet. Anthony examined Damien up and down before his lips quivered.

"Damien...is that you?" asked Anthony. Damien was at a lost of words. He couldn't believe Anthony was standing in front of him. The last he heard, Anthony passed away. Damien's hands started shaking and Anthony saw that. He reached to calm his brother down but Damien immediately jumped back. Millions of things were running through his brain.

"Damien just chill. I know you wasn't expecting this but-

"What the FUCK is going on? Why are you here? How are you here? What am I even doing HERE?!"

"Look if you would shut up, I could explain it to you!" exclaimed Anthony. Damien's heavy breathing slowly turned into quiet breathing. He stopped shaking and stepped forward.

"Give me the whole fucking detail," Damien said sharply. Anthony nodded and invited him inside Clay's room. When Damien walked inside, Anthony shut the door behind him. Meanwhile, Anya was still knocked out. She was still laying in bed with a damp cloth over her forehead. Marcus and Helena sat on opposite sides of the bed, watching her sleep on. Helena grasped Anya's hand gently. Marcus watched her with a frown. He felt really bad so far this morning. He wasnt expecting Anya's reaction like that. He imagined it happy and with tears of joy. Now he was kinda regretting making the wish.

"Poor Anya. I didn't know she would react like that when she saw me," said Helena," I should had known better."

Marcus sighed. "Its not your fault. Its mine. I should had told her about you last night. But I wanted to surprise her."

"So you had something to do with me being here?"

Marcus nodded and Helena looked down at her lap. "But how?"

"I made a wish. I made a wish for Dom and his family to return...then I wished for you to return too. I just wanted to make Anya happy," Marcus explained to Helena. Helena looked at him before looking at Anya again. "I know the way she reacted wasn't happy...but she'll be happy later on."

"And how do you know that?" Helena asked softly.

"Because you're her Mother. The one who raised and protected as best as she could. That's why."

Helena grinned before running a hand over Anya's cheek. Seconds later, Anya's eyes started opening up. Helena and Marcus saw before leaning a little forward. Anya finally started waking up. She yawned quietly before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Marcus was the first figure in her vision.

"Oh Marcus, I had the strangest dream. You were there. And Sam and Carmine and my m-

"Your Mother?" Marcus finished off. Anya raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but how did you know?"

"Because it wasn't a dream princess," replied Helena as she stood up. Anya slowly turned to Helena's side and saw her Mother with a smile on her face. Anya gasped before screaming and jumping out of bed, hiding behind Marcus. Helena frowned before looking at Marcus. Marcus faced Anya who was freaked out more than ever.

"Anya just relax!"

"How can I relax Marcus? My mother is RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"I know! I wished for her to be here!" Marcus shouted at her. Anya gasped before glancing at Helena who nodded in agreement. Anya looked back at Marcus before pushing him hard which barely moved him at all.

"Why would you do that?"

"I just wanted you to be happy Anya!"

"Why would you ask that Anya? You don't wanna see your own mother?" asked Helena.

"Well of course I do but...I'm just...oh gosh this is just so much!"

Anya sat on her bed and rubbed her temples. She started sobbing quietly. Marcus felt guiltier inside him and stepped back. Helena walked to Marcus and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Could you give us a minute alone?" Helena asked him. Marcus nodded before leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind him. Helena looked at Anya before sitting next to her. She looked at her hands before looking at Anya who was hugging her knees.

"You know Anya, this isn't weird for you too you know. I'm also trying to swallow this down too. I mean...I was gone years ago...but now I'm finally back...things have changed, you're older, Marcus is older. I've been hearing that a war has been over," started off Helena," I mean, so much has happened and now I'm back. Its just so crazy."

Anya rubbed her eyes with her knees.

"Did anything happened while I was...gone?" asked Helena. Anya sighed before putting her legs down.

"Dom and Marcus' father are gone."

Helena gasped softly before looking at the floor. Anya wiped her eyes before hugging herself. Helena shook her head.

"I'm...I'm So sorry. I can't believe their gone. They were such good men."

Anya nodded in agreement before putting her hands on her lap.

"But the thing is, Marcus made a wish for them to return...so far it hasn't come true yet. And I'm starting to get really sad about it."

"I could understand that dear," said Helena," But have you guys even looked around here yet? They could be lurking around here somewhere."

Anya shook her head no. "We hadn't thought about that. I mean with you showing up, it kinda push that thought away."

"Well we should all go searching together. All three of us," suggested Helena. She held Anya's hand gently, making Anya look at her. Helena smiled and Anya slowly grinned. She nodded.

"Alright Mom, let's go."

They both stood up and as soon as Helena was about to leave, Anya pulled her into a tight hug. Helena smiled warmly, rubbing her back soothingly. Anya had tears falling down again.

" I miss you so much," sobbed Anya.

"I missed you so much too darling," said Helena. She had tears forming in her eyes too. They finally let go and started walking in the living room where they saw Marcus alone. He was looking guilty and down. Anya walked to him and sat down beside him.

"Marcus...Mom and I were gonna go search for Dom and your father. You should join us," said Anya. Marcus sighed before shaking his head.

"Don't you guys wanna have some mother and daughter time together? I feel like I would get in the way."

"We want you to come with us Marcus. Please," begged Helena. Marcus looked at Anya who grinned at him.

"I feel better now. You don't need to feel guilty about the wish. Thank you so much Marcus," said Anya. Marcus slightly grinned before standing up.

"Alright...let's go find them. Lets go start near the beach," said Marcus. Helena and Anya nodded before following him outside.


	32. The End 2

Anthony was finished explaining everything to Damien about Carmine's wish. Damien couldn't believe his ears. Because of a wish, Damien was stuck on an island with people he didn't know much and his brothers were alive again. It was hard to take in at once.

"Are you postive I'm not dreaming here?" asked Damien.

"No this is real! See!"

Anthony punched Damien in the arm and he chuckled.

"Wow, you still are a soft hitter," chuckled Damien. Anthony scowled at him. Damien rubbed his face before standing up.

"This is just so unreal for me. I don't know if I'm gonna get used to this," said Damien.

"Trust me, you will. I know it's not the same because Mom isn't here but we still got each other. Let's make this work Damien. Come on," urged Anthony. Damien sighed before folding his arms over his chest. Anthony smiled big at him, making Damien grin. Anthony jogged over and gave Damien a tight hug. Damien ruffled his hair a little before letting go.

"It's good to have you back Anthony. Where's Clay and squirt?"

"They are probably still in the cafeteria. We better go catch up to them," suggested Anthony before they both started running out the door. Carmine, Sam, and Ben were in Sam's room, hanging out. Sam was resting her head on Carmine's arm as they sat on her bed and Ben was lying on his back on the bed with his legs dangling over the bed.

"Man, I hope Anya is gonna be okay. I never seen her like that before," Sam said worriedly.

"I'm sure she is now. Anya is a strong person," said Carmine.

"But why did she faint like that? It was only her Mother," said Ben.

"Her mother passed away years ago. That's why she was so shocked," Sam replied to Ben. Ben nodded, understanding.

"I wonder how she came back," wondered Carmine.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe Marcus wished for her to come back. I doubt Anya did."

"Yeah I could see if he did do that. He was probably trying to be nice. I wonder if they found Dom and his father yet," said Carmine.

"They're probably searching now," said Ben. Seconds later, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," shouted Sam. Baird came bursting inside quickly and closed the door shut behind him

He was out of breath and sweating. They instantly noticed.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Carmine.

"Have you guys seen Marcus? I've been trying to find him all morning!"

"He was in his room with Anya and her Mother," answered Sam.

"No I already checked- Anya's mother is here!?" Baird asked quickly," Geez, what it is with everyone dead now coming back to life?"

"Why you ask that?" asked Ben.

"Because I saw Dom and your older brother Damien just now!"

Sam and Carmine immediately jumped up in shock.

"You saw Dom?" Sam asked quickly.

"You saw Damien?" Carmine asked.

"Yes! I saw Dom in the elevator with his family and then I saw Damien thirty minutes ago. He went to your room Carmine," explained Baird.

"I gotta find my brother! I gotta go find him!" exclaimed Carmine.

"I'll come with you," volunteered Sam.

"And I'll go and try to find Dom again," said Baird before he left behind Sam, Carmine, and Ben. Meanwhile, Damien and Anthony arrived at the cafeteria but realized that they have all left. Anthony groaned and Damien sighed.

"Okay, they are probably in Sam's room right hanging out. We will check there and if they are not there, then I guess we check outside," said Anthony.

"Or we could just split up," suggested Damien. Anthony scoffed.

"No it's better to just stick together D," argued Anthony. Damien rolled his eyes.

"Fine, lead the way midget," said Damien. Anthony scowled before they headed for the elevator. Just as they left, Dom and his family came inside the cafeteria. Dom looked around to see if they saw Marcus and the rest or not. They weren't there yet but Dom shrugged.

"If only we knew what room he was staying in, we could just go up there," said Maria.

"Yeah I wish. Speaking of rooms though, we better go find one. I want you guys to go rest up," suggested Dom.

"No we don't mind searching with you," said Maria.

"No they kids are probably tired. Just take them somewhere to rest and I'll meet up with you later," said Dom. Maria sighed.

"Alright dear, we will," said Maria before she gave Dom a kiss on the cheek and leaving. Dom waved his kids goodbye before heading outside again, just as Marcus, Anya, and Helena came out of the elevator. They walked to the cafeteria and saw barely nobody there.

"You know what? They are probably outside near the beach," suggested Helena.

"Okay, you two go check there, I'm gonna go check and see if any of our friends have seen him," ordered Marcus. Anya and Helena nodded before heading separate ways.

Sam, Ben, and Carmine arrived at Carmine's room, only to see nobody else but them. He groaned and looked in the bathroom and the closet before facing them.

"Dammit, they ain't there!"

"Let's go check my room. They are probably heading there now," said Sam. They hurried outside and ran to the elevator. As soon as they opened the elevator, Cole was standing in it.

"Cole," everyone shouted.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" asked Cole.

"Cole, we need your help to find Carmine's brother Damien and Dom," said Sam. Cole looked at her with a weird expression on his face.

"Come again?"

Carmine groaned. "We don't got time for this! Just come with us."

Cole backed up as all three of them came in there and the door closed. Meanwhile, Baird was searching near the beach to see if he saw Marcus. Marcus saw him first.

"Hey Baird," Marcus called him loudly. Baird quickly turned around and ran towards him.

"Hey Marcus, I'm glad I caught you! Hey man, you are not gonna BELIEVE who I saw today," said Baird.

"Dom?" asked Marcus. Baird nodded and Marcus looked around.

"Okay, follow me so we can find Dom. Anya and her mother is looking for him too," ordered Marcus. Baird rolled his eyes.

"Everyone from the dead is coming back! Geez!"

Soon, they jogged further down the beach. Damien and Anthony were knocking on Sam's door but grew frustrated when no one answered the door.

"Man, where the hell can they be?" Anthony asked in an irritated tone. Damien shrugged.

"They are probably looking for us. We just gotta keep looking," complained Damien. Anthony groaned before turning his attention to the elevator to see Sam, Ben, Cole, and Carmine getting off the elevator. Anthony and Damien gasped in shock just as Ben and Carmine did at the same time.

"Damien!" exclaimed Carmine.

"Clayton!" exclaimed Damien.

"Damien!" exclaimed Ben.

"SQUIRT!" exclaimed Damien before all four of them ran and hugged each other tightly. Sam and Cole smiled as they watched them reunite.

"Awww, what a touching moment," said Sam.

"I know. I can't believe that this is actually happening right now," said Cole. All four brothers finally stopped hugging.

"Wow, the Carmine brothers are reunited once again!" cheered Carmine.

"And it feels so good," sanged Anthony. They all laughed. Cole stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you sir. My name is Cole," Cole introduced himself to Damien as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you sir!" said Damien. Cole winked at him.

"Alright, nice to see everyone happy. Now it's time to go help find Dom," said Sam.

"Oh that's right. We better get moving," said Ben. Two doors down, a door opened and Maria came outside. She saw Damien and walked towards him.

"Excuse me, did you find your brothers?" she asked Damien. Damien nodded and pointed at three of them.

"Yup, we finally did. Thanks for asking," said Damien," Oh by the way, is your husband still here? We're looking for him."

"Oh yeah, he's still looking for Marcus and Anya," replied Maria.

"If only we had walkie-talkies," said Anthony.

"I would go help but I need someone to watch the kids," said Maria.

"Oh I can watch them for you. I am an expert babysitter," volunteered Ben.

"No you're not. You suck at babysitting," said Anthony.

"No I'm not!" argued Ben," Don't worry. I can watch them for you."

"Thanks," said Maria," They are two rooms down."

Ben nodded before jogging to her room.

"Alright then, let's get started," said Cole before they all ran to the elevator and got inside. Meanwhile, Anya and Helena was checking the gym but still couldn't find Dom. They had checked the library, cafeteria again, and near the boats. They decided to take a break and sit down.

"Man, this is exhausting! I thought we would had found him by now," yawned Anya.

"I know. He's gotta be here somewhere,"said Helena as she looked around. She looked and saw Marcus and Baird. She whistled loudly to get their attention and they ran towards them.

"Any luck?" asked Marcus.

"Unfortunately not," said Anya.

"Dammit, where the hell can he be?" Baird asked sharply as he looked around.

"I don't know but we will keep looking. He can't be too far," said Marcus.

"I'm sure he is. I mean, have you seen this place?" asked Baird. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Alright well...let's just check near the lobby again. He's probably there," said Helena. They soon started to make their way towards the lobby which was five minutes away. Sam, Cole, Maria, Damien, Anthony, and Carmine came out the elevator and ran outside near the beach. There were soldiers outside, chilling and hanging out but no sight of Dom or the rest.

"Why must this place be so huge?" asked Carmine.

"Wait, I think I see him," said Sam. Everyone looked her direction and saw Dom talking to a soldier, asking him a question. Cole gasped.

"Oh...my...god," he said softly. Maria smiled and called Dom's name loudly. Dom saw her before dropping his mouth in awe.

"I can't believe it...it's really him," whispered Sam.

"DOM! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GIVE ME A DAMN HUG!" Cole shouted happily as he and Carmine ran towards him. Dom laughed before running full speed to the guys and hugging both of them. Sam and Maria giggled. Dom let go and wiped his eyes.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm seeing you guys again! It's been so long!" cried Dom.

"Yeah, way too damn long. Nice to see you again soldier," chuckled Cole.

"Yeah man, welcome back!" greeted Carmine as he high fived Dom. Dom chuckled before leaning over to the side and seeing Sam, Maria, Damien, and Anthony. Sam opened up her arms.

"Welcome back tiger," greeted Sam as Dom hugged her tightly. Sam didn't want to let him go, considering the fact she still had some feelings from him but let him go anyway.

"Nice to see you again Sam. You're still looking beautiful," complimented Dom. Sam giggled and blushed.

"Today's been one hell of a day if I do say so myself," said Damien.

"I know. Too many people are coming back that we haven't seen in so long," agreed Sam," Speaking of that, we better go find everyone else."

"Agreed! Let's go!" said Dom before they all ran back inside the hotel. Anya, Helena, Marcus, and Baird were in the lobby again, looking around to see if they saw anyone yet but still no. Baird groaned before sitting down on a chair.

"Alright, I'm tired of looking. If we are gonna find them, then let's wait here!"

"He's right. The only way we are gonna find them is if we just stay in this spot," agreed Anya. Marcus nodded before sitting down next to Anya. Helena was slowly pacing back and forth until she heard someone coming out the elevator. It was Ben with Dom's kids. Baird raised an eyebrow.

"Why are there little brats here?" he asked.

"These are Dom's kids. I was babysitting but they wanted to go out and play for a bit," replied Ben.

"Uncle Marcus!" exclaimed the kids as they ran and hugged Marcus. Marcus slightly grinned before hugging them back.

"Nice to see you guys again," he said before they let go.

"Have you seen Mommy and Daddy yet?" asked Sylvia. Marcus shook his head no.

"Not yet sweetheart but we're looking," said Anya.

"Yeah, they are all looking for you. I'm sure you guys will meet up soon," said Ben.

"Um guys?" Baird asked softly. Everyone looked and turned their attention to Dom and the rest of the squad. Marcus slowly got up and had the most shocked look on his face. Dom smiled as he saw Marcus.

"Marcus," said Dom.

"Dom," said Marcus. Soon they both ran towards each other before giving each other the tightest, brotherly hug they have ever given to each other. Marcus was trying hard to hold back tears but Dom's tears were already falling. Anya smiled as she was starting to cry to. This was such a beautiful moment for them. They finally let go and looked each other in the eye.

"Man...I can't believe...I can't believe this is happening," said Dom.

"Same here Dom...same here," said Marcus. Dom saw Anya and gave her a tight hug. Anya was sobbing on his shoulders and Dom patted her on the back before letting go.

"Anya, stop crying. You're gonna make me crying like a baby," chuckled Dom. Anya giggled as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry it's just...this is too emotional right now," sobbed Anya.

"It's okay. We're all here now. The gang is back together again," said Dom.

"Well...not everyone," said Marcus. Everyone faced him.

"What do you mean?" asked Helena.

"My father hasn't made it yet. I haven't forgot about him," said Marcus. Everyone looked sad before exchanging looks. Anya placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Marcus. Maybe he will be here tomorrow," assured Anya. Marcus sighed before shrugging.

"Maybe...I don't know," said Marcus.

"Um...Marcus," Bernie called him. Marcus turned around and faced Bernie who was with Hoffman.

"Um...guess who came to Azura," she said, her voice shaking. She stepped to the side and soon, Adam came from around the corner, with his hands behind his back. Marcus' eyes went big.

"Dad?"

"Yes son...it's me," Adam acknowledged with a smile. Marcus finally let the tears fall down his face before jogging to him and hugging him tightly. Adam patted him on the back and everyone watched them with a smile on their faces. Marcus let go and grinned at him.

"Dad, you're back. It's great to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too son. All of you as well. Helena, you still look as lovely as ever," said Adam as he kissed her hand. Helena smiled.

"It's nice to see you again soldier," she said to him.

"Now now wait a damn minute!" exclaimed Hoffman," But can someone explain to me just what the hell is going on here?"

"Oh it's a long long very long story sir," said Anya," Something we can all discuss about over dinner tonight."

"You guys better because I want the whole detail," said Bernie.

"Don't worry you will get plenty of detail. In the meantime, I think it's time that we all take a rest and meet up privately for dinner tonight," said Helena.

"And hangout on the beach at night too," blurted out Ben.

"Ooh that sounds like fun," said Maria.

"Well alright then. I'll you meet you all in the cafeteria later. I still got gotta get over what I just experienced today. Fenix," said Hoffman as he extended out his hand to Adam.

"Welcome back," said Hoffman as he shook Adam's hand.

"Glad to be back," said Adam as he gave Hoffman a brotherly hug. As soon as they let go, everyone started going their own ways. Maria, Dom, and the kids went back to their rooms, Sam and the Carmine brothers went to Carmine's room, Anya, Marcus, Helena, and Adam went back to Marcus' and Anya's room, Cole hung with Baird in his room,and Bernie and Hoffman went back to their room. Around eight o'clock, everyone gathered together in the cafeteria, greeting each other again. Tonight's dinner was baked chicken, rice, and green beans. As soon as everyone got their plate, they headed outside where there was a table that could fit all of them in together. Everyone was laughing, talking, and eating, enjoying themselves. Even Baird was sitting with everybody tonight, joining in on the conversations, mostly talking about what happened between him and Sam. Everyone laughed as him and Sam told their stories through their perspective. Once everyone was done eating, they put their plates in the kitchen and headed their way to the beach at night. Dom's kids were running towards the water, splashing their feet while Ben was watching out for them. Dom and Maria sat nearby, watching with smiles on their faces. Dom looked at Maria before kissing her on her lips before she rested her head on his shoulder. Anya was doing the same thing with Marcus as she was holding his hand. Sam and Carmine were talking to each other before Sam kissed him on the cheek and Carmine put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. His brothers teased him and he shut them up. Adam and Helena were talking with each other too and laughing quietly. Anya and Marcus peeked at them before looking back at the ocean.

"I'm glad everyone is happy," said Anya.

"Yeah me too. If I had known wishes would come true, I would had done this years ago," said Marcus.

"Me too," agreed Anya as she rubbed his thigh," Marcus?"

Marcus grunted. Anya smiled. "I love you."

Marcus looked at her before smiling. "I love you too Anya. I always will."

Anya smiled before they kissed again and looked back at the ocean, watching the waves roll by. Everyone remained on the beach for a few hours before it was time to head to bed. Well at least for the kids. The women and children were heading back inside while the men remained outside and talk for another hour and a half, remembering old times. Soon, they were starting to get tired and decided to head back inside for bed. Before Marcus went inside, Adam pulled him to the side to speak to him.

"What's wrong Dad?" asked Marcus.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you and say...I'm really proud of you."

"Oh Dad, you don't gotta say-

"No no no, I mean it. You made it this far, you found the perfect woman, a nice place to stay for a while. Plus, you brought me and Dom back to life. I couldn't have asked for a better son," said Adam. Marcus grinned.

"Thanks Dad, for being with me through thick and thin. I couldn't have asked for a better father."

Adam smiled before putting a hand on his shoulder. "I love you son."

"I love you too Dad," said Marcus before they walked off. This was the best day Marcus has ever had in his entire life and something he will never forget in a long time.

 **FINALLY! I'M DONE! IT'S FINALLY DONE! I have finally completed this damn story! I hope you liked it and I'm so happy you guys have enjoyed my story. I mean, this is the longest story I've ever done or completed so I hoped you liked it! Read it as much as you want! Thanks for liking my story, I've enjoyed reading your reviews and once again I apologize for taking so long. I have a job now and plus I'm doing online classes so yea but anyway! Have a good day and thanks again! Please leave a review I would appreciate it!**


End file.
